Ablaze
by Juniper11
Summary: Sakura finds herself in a world not her own and struggles to survive while being different. Will the Justice League embrace her? Or will she make her way on her own? Only time will tell. "Then set me on fire."
1. The Girl Who Fell From the Sky

**Notes: No, this story has nothing to do with the Blue Series. It is a continuous story and will have SPOILERS. If you don't want things spoiled for you then you know what to do. I hope you enjoy it, though. I've been a'scared of doing a crossover multi-chaptered fic especially since I will probably be writing more action than I ever have so bear with me. Also, the final pairing is undecided.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: This story is based upon and will follow the new 52 Justice League comics &amp; the Naruto manga. No copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

**The Girl Who Fell From Sky**

**Book One: Beginnings**

Clouds were slightly damp wisps of air that rushed past her body. She was falling. The pressure on her body pushing her downward awakened her up. Green eyes flickered open. The lashing of the wind made it difficult to keep her eyes open but somehow she managed. Upon regaining consciousness, it took her 3.5 seconds to assess her current situation. She wasn't where she had been previously. In fact, she was in the sky when she hadn't been when she was last conscious. Most importantly, she was falling with impending doom on the horizon if she didn't do something.

It took her another five seconds to realize there was nothing she could do to save herself. She knew of nothing in the ninja arts that could stop a person from falling when there was nothing close by able to break her fall.

It took her another minute to call for the one person who inadvertently helped her out of every tight spot she'd been in her entire life. A part of her thought it was shameless to still depend on him like she had when she was a child, but the other more rational part of herself that wanted to live did what she had to do.

"_Naruto!_"

Her voice was carried away by the wind and she hoped against hope for some miracle to save her. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and was thereafter surprised when her body jarred. She initially suspected that was her body breaking on the ground, but since she felt no pain—only minor discomfort, she ruled that out. The only logical thing to do was to open her eyes and since she no longer felt the disorienting sensation of falling she'd opened her eyes only to find herself looking at a rather beautiful profile. She was in a pair of arms; strong arms that were holding her securely.

Sakura chanced a glance around her, noting that she was still among the clouds yet she was no longer falling. There was only one conclusion that she could draw as to why that was, but she wasn't crazy yet so she pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Who are you?"

He looked at her for the first time with curiosity etched in his features. He smiled at her then and Sakura felt her heart flutter a little, but he didn't answer immediately. This caused Sakura to frown, but as she suddenly realized they were descending to the ground, she allowed herself to accept the truth. They had been flying.

_Flying._

In her lifetime Sakura had seen a fair number of jutsu, but she could never once say that she had seen someone fly. Had she been saved by the gods? Was _he_ a god? When they touched the ground and he lowered her to her feet, she asked him that very question.

"Were you sent by the gods to save me?"

His brow arched incredulously at her question yet Sakura waited patiently for an answer. After all, she deserved one. She would have died if he hadn't intervened and that meant something to her. Though, it would likely mean something to anyone. Most people _did_ value their lives.

"I'm not from the gods. I'm just Superman. I save people."

It was obvious that he thought his words made perfect sense, but to Sakura, they made him sound like a slight lunatic. No one who happened to be able to fly was 'just super'.

He inclined his head to the side as if he heard something. His brows furrowed and he turned back to her.

"I must go. People need my help."

He planned on leaving her without a second thought. It wasn't something that sat well with her. In fact, if she was honest something akin to panic settled in her chest. Surely, him catching her was some sort of sign that that they should stay together, to figure out what was going on.

"Wait! You can't just leave me here. Where am I? What happened to me? Where's Naruto and Sasuke? What's going on with the war?"

Alarm and indecision briefly flickered through his eyes and Sakura somehow knew he was trying to prioritize what was more important. The people who needed his help now or her. If the people he planned on going to help were in a dire situation as she had been, then she knew there was a great probability that he would leave her behind. So to forestall such a notion she set her own plan in motion.

"Take me with you. I can help you."

He looked skeptical. Although, that was understandable since he _had_ just saved her from falling from the sky. It probably appeared to him that she could do very little. However, Sakura knew her worth now. If there were lives to save then it wasn't farfetched that he'd need her around.

"I'll be fine on my own."

She expected that sort of answer, but Sakura was stubborn so she wasn't going to back down easily.

"I don't doubt that. However, I can't just let you go. You saved my life when you have no obligation to me. Because of that, you seem trustworthy. I might not find another person like you. There's no telling what harm could befall me for trusting the wrong person. So, please, take me with you. Just this once."

He hesitated briefly before taking her into his arms once more and pulling her close to his chest. Sakura shivered at the contact.

"Hold on, we'll have to move quickly." Sakura did as she told and was glad she had the common sense to use chakra to hold on to him tightly because the time it took for Naruto to finish a bowl of ramen was eclipsed by his speed.


	2. The Girl Who Could Walk on Water

**The Girl Who Could Walk on Water**

Her face was grim as they flew through the skies. She didn't question the novelty of it—not immediately anyway, but she couldn't help but think it was quite the unusual ability. A Kekkai Genkai perhaps?

When they came closer to reaching their destination the clear skies grew darker, heavier, drearier, and ominous. As the first raindrop hit her face she inwardly groaned. Seconds later the single droplet became multiple ones and water ran down her face and into her eyes, obscuring her vision, which was unfortunate as she was just getting used to keeping her eyes open and moving at such rapid speeds. Her hair became plastered to her face in a way that was far from fetching then a chill settled into her bones, causing Sakura to move closer to the man that held her in his arms.

He was warm.

As they "landed" Sakura realized that she was no longer in the Five Shinobi Nations. This man and his talents were not something that could be hidden. He was in no bingo book that she knew of, not to mention that nothing around her looked like anything she had ever seen before. She would go so far as to say that even the sky was a different shade of blue than what she was accustomed. All and all it wasn't her homeland.

A brief hand of fear grabbed her, but she pushed it aside as concern took hold of her. There was no visible land, yet she could tell by the homes partially submerged by water that there used to be. Her savior looked about obviously concerned about something when she heard a cry for help. He looked torn, which Sakura didn't understand at all.

"Put me down and go help."

He no longer held her bridal style, but rather held her so that her feet were dangling below her just above the water. It was somewhat awkward being so close to a stranger, but as he had made no ill-mannered moves Sakura dealt with it.

"But the water..."

Sakura looked down at the water wondering what was wrong with it and then she remembered she wasn't in her world. Things were bound to be different and if they weren't then she wouldn't have felt so out of place.

He didn't know her just as she didn't know him. She would have to show him a little of what she could do. After all, she knew a little of what he could do.

"Is just water. Besides, you carried me all the way here. I have plenty of energy to do something as simple as walking on water."

Before he could protest any further Sakura nimbly slipped out of his grasp and landed on top of the water. He appeared stunned and Sakura almost chuckled. She could imagine that's how she looked at him when he caught her falling from the sky.

"I'll look for people to the east. You go west."

With that, she dashed off searching for survivors of the flood.

Superman didn't have time to dwell on her departure or why she could walk on water. He had people to save. Still, he was a little amazed which was something coming from him.

* * *

Sakura's feet tapped lightly on the water as she moved quickly shouting, asking if anyone could hear her. She sent chakra to her ears to see if she heard any replies and after several minutes she heard one.

"Help! Someone, please help."

Sakura increased her speed running towards the voice.

"Keep talking so I can find you."

At Sakura's shout, the female in need of help immediately kept calling for help enabling Sakura to reach her faster. What she found, upon her arrival, was a woman with blond hair holding a male child in her arms struggling to stay above the water. The child appeared to be unconscious, but somehow Sakura knew it was a little more than that.

Sakura reached out a hand and pulled the woman and child up out of the water. The woman looked vaguely surprised at her actions, but her main concern was the child that she clutched securely to her bosom. Sakura, without a second thought, picked them both up and headed for high ground so that she could see if there was anything she could do for the child.

"Lay him down."

The woman didn't seem to hear as she only clutched the boy tighter. Sakura, knowing every second was precious, barely restrained herself from yelling at the woman. However, she knew why the woman was behaving the way she was. Friends had died in her arms during the war and holding them kept you from accepting their death readily. So instead, she coaxed the child from her arms, assuring her that if the woman let her she could help.

Sakura, while accessing her patient, began firing questions at the woman as to what happened. Her voice was shaky as she told her that he had gotten caught on something while the flooding was occurring and couldn't get out. She had dived in several times trying to get him free, but by the time she had he was unconscious.

Sakura set out immediately to remove the water from the boy's lungs.

* * *

Superman, having witnessed her saving the young child's life, realized she was capable of managing the task at hand. Anyone who he found that was injured or needed help he brought to her and she healed them. He couldn't help but realize how well they worked together. They saved many lives.

* * *

After all was said and done the people were safe and they were left to pick up the pieces of their broken lives they finally spoke to each other. Sakura's tongue darted out over her dry, cracked lips. She couldn't recall the last time she had anything to eat or drink, but that was a problem for another time...unless, of course, she passed out. But what were the odds of that happening?

"Where am I?"

It was the first question that came to her mind as well as the most important. He didn't seem to want to reply as he answered her question with a question.

"Are you injured?"

His concern was obvious, and she had dived into a few dangerous situations in order to save a few lives, and that was the reason she didn't become upset at his evasion. However, she did find her heart pounding rapidly as she knew that the answer when it came, would be something that she was not pleased with.

"I'm fine, but I need to know where I am, so I can figure out how to get home."

She opted to be reasonable and even injected a small note of begging in her voice and pleading in her eyes. His whole demeanor changed at her gesture and he stepped a little closer to her in a manner that was decidedly protective.

"Right this second we're in Bangladesh, however, you were falling from the sky right above Japan."

Sakura wracked her brain recalling the geography of the Five Shinobi Nations. In the Academy, she had been good at geography and memorizing things. She had aced the test and was certain that as time passed, she hadn't forgotten anything. And yet still, she knew neither of the places he had mentioned which was worrisome.

"I don't know these places. I have never heard of them."

"Then where are you from?"

His voice was calm, soothing. She thought he was doing it on purpose to keep her from breaking down. She wasn't going to—not yet at least. She'd save that for when she had a moment or two of privacy.

"Konohagakure—The Hidden Leaves Village." Sakura raised her hand and touched her forehead protector—the only proof she really had that she wasn't crazy. "And I have to get back as soon as possible."

He didn't reply immediately. He stared at her, through her, deep in thought it was a while before he finally spoke again.

"Come with me. I think I may know of someone who can help you."

Sakura nodded her head eagerly and allowed him to sweep her off her feet.


	3. TheGirlWhoWasStrongerThanSheLooked

**The Girl Who Was Stronger than she Looked**

She fell asleep in his arms as he flew away with her. Sakura had no idea why she trusted him so much. He had done very little to earn that trust, except catch her as she fell from the sky. Still, that didn't stop her from letting her body shut down as the trauma of the day caught up with her.

She didn't feel his eyes as they rested upon her in her slumber.

Superman, for his part, could admit that he had seen his fair share of odd things in his life. After all, he was an alien from another planet; normal was something that at times he felt was beyond him. Yet he had no idea where she had come from or why she had fallen from the sky. When he caught her he had seen no place that she could have fallen from. A few jokes about angels filtered through his brain, but he doubted she'd find them amusing. Still, she was beautiful enough to be an angel or at the very least otherworldly. Her hair was a soft pink giving her a delicate, almost fragile appearance. Her eyelashes were long and were dusted with silver. Not to mention her eyes grew greener when she was focused on saving lives. She was a tiny little thing. Since he towered over her if he had to guess, he would say she wasn't much taller than five feet.

Superman made a vain attempt to pull his mind off the woman in his arms, only to find his thoughts drifting to her once more.

He had been amazed when he saw her stand on water as if it were solid ground. That was something that not even he could do. Sure, he could hover above it, but he was certain that she actually _stood _upon the water.

Was she an alien from another planet? Did she get her power from the yellow sun as he did? What was Konohagakure or rather where was it?

From what he saw, she had a strength that no human that he knew of had. She could, at the very least, lift her own body weight. He had seen her pull the woman in Bangladesh out of the water as if she were light as a feather. She couldn't be just an ordinary human. Was she a meta human?

That still didn't explain why she was falling from the sky in an area where no one else was around to have dropped her. Superman frowned and diverted his attention away from the girl and back to where he was going.

Although those thoughts were significantly worse. Why, of all people, did he think to go to Lois first? Before he knew it, he was lowering them to the ground in Metropolis. They hadn't reached his intended destination as he no longer thought it was the wisest of ideas. Lois had her own lover, her own life and it didn't include him. He couldn't just barge in on her and expect her to help him. Besides, he had a lot of experience with reporters (even if Lois had moved on to television, she was still a reporter and could smell a story a mile away) and knew that this was a story that she wouldn't be able to let go of. He didn't want the young woman to be exploited. In the short amount of time, he had spent with her Superman found that he was very protective towards her.

He stood in the streets as the sun began to set in Metropolis with a small bundle in his arms vaguely confused as to what he should do and how he should help her. His initial plan had frayed at the edges and unraveled and he had no backup plan.

It was then that he realized that he didn't even know her name. Her body shifted and she began to stir, moving restlessly in his arms. When her eyes opened, he found that he was staring at her. Her cheeks flushed and she looked away from him and at their surroundings and he knew he had crossed some sort of invisible line. He looked away from her, missing the relief on her face at his action.

"Are we there yet?" Her voice was groggy and she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Superman chuckled as many a child had asked that question in their youth. He couldn't help but return his gaze to her as the comparison brought a thought to his mind. She looked so very young. So young that he was suddenly uncomfortable with holding her close in his arms.

Sakura, upon realizing that they were on land, wiggled in his grasp until he set her on her feet. "Where are we? Is your friend somewhere around?" She turned her head left and right, her lips pursed in confusion as there was no one about. They only stood on a quiet, deserted street.

Superman prepared himself to respond but then remembered that he didn't know her name. They worked together to save lives and he hadn't even bothered to ask her name-a basic common courtesy. He opened his mouth to correct that error, but before the opportunity had completely arisen she interrupted with a question of her own.

"Is that normal?"

Personally, she didn't think it was, but she had a feeling that wherever she was, it wasn't anything like home so her definition of normal could technically be thrown out the window. It looked like a spider, but it was missing a few legs and a whole lot bigger. It held a cube in what she would guess to be its antennae.

Her lips curled in disgust at the sight. She wasn't a fan of insects, bugs, or anything that crawled, but she typically tolerated them since she considered Shino a friend. However, some things should never be allowed into existence-like human-sized bugs.

Superman turned and looked at what had caught her attention and frowned, realizing that what he was gazing upon was not human.

"Trouble." He murmured before telling her to stay where she was. He didn't listen to her reply, but instead followed said trouble into an old building. The creature was holding a box in its...antenna as it walked about searching quietly for something.

"What are you doing?" Superman asked to draw the attention of the creature who, in turn, hissed at him. It wasn't a pretty hiss. In fact, it made it uglier than it had already been similar to some people when they cry.

The creature's many legs turned and ran in his direction and it didn't look like it was going to suggest they sit down for a spot of tea and crumpets. Superman raised his fists and waited patiently for the creature to reach him when a blur of pink that he immediately identified as his temporary companion appeared in front of him letting out a war cry of, "_Shannaro!_"

It flew backward at the blow she delivered but was up and running again seconds later. A sliver of dread crept up Superman's spine. "_Get_ _out of here!_"

Her head snapped in his direction at his command, and her face twisted in anger as she made a bold proclamation. "I'm not leaving you." He didn't know how to feel about that and didn't have time to analyze the matter. Instead, Superman decided to take a chance.

She had the ability to walk on water. She was able to lift more than her body weight. With her petite frame, she was able to knock the creature more than half her size clear across the room. When attacked she didn't show fear, but stood her ground. That either meant she had the strength to back up her play or that she was insane. A part of him thought she was just insane, but the evidence was pointing to the contrary.

He scooped her up in his arms and threw her out the entrance of the building, hoping against hope that she would land safely. It was a good thing he did, though because soon the creature was upon him swinging its blade-like legs effectively tearing his uniform in a place or two. Before he had the chance to counterattack the box and the creature that held it exploded. The creature let out a loud cry, but Superman seeing what was about to happen, knocked the box out of its grasp and threw his body over the creature subduing the explosion with his body.

That didn't stop the room from erupting into flames due to the_ other_ explosion caused by the box he had carelessly knocked away. Superman stood quickly and accessed the situation.

He needed to put out the fire and quickly. The area was inhabited and people could be harmed if he didn't react quickly enough. There was no sprinkler system as the building was an older one.

His companion chose that moment to run back into the burning building. Superman wondered briefly if she had a habit of running to trouble instead of away from it, and if she did how had she lived as long as she had. He heard her call for him and he moved to get her out once more, but he heard her say, "Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Technique."

The flames began to die down as they were doused with water from an unknown origin. Smoke filled the area, but he had no trouble making his way to her side. When she finished extinguishing the flames, he couldn't stop the question that came to mind.

"What are you?"

"Don't you mean who?" She smiled cheekily at him, her face dripped with sweat presumably from the heat of the flames. "I'm Sakura, if I didn't mention it before. It's nice to meet you."


	4. The Girl Who Caught on Quickly

**THE GIRL WHO CAUGHT ON QUICKLY**

* * *

"So...what was that about? Was it an enemy of yours?"

Her tone was casual, but she was actually very curious. He didn't seem like a man that anyone would want to make an enemy out of, but stranger things had happened. Not to mention the fact that whatever it was that attacked them didn't look human. As she came closer to it and touched it with her own hands, she was prone to thinking that its appearance in this world was about as odd as hers was. Was it some type of machine? Sakura's brain struggled to process what was happening, but she didn't think she was doing a very good job. Too much happened to her too swiftly. She needed more time to process the situation, but she had a bad feeling she wasn't going to get it.

He didn't answer her, but rather looked carefully around the room as if he was searching for something. Sakura didn't know what he could possibly be looking for let alone see, as it was dark in the building with only a little light illuminating the inside of the building due to the earlier explosion so she didn't bother to help him. Instead, Sakura found herself wandering closer to the outside as something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Darkness blanketed the sky without her realizing it and yet not a star was in sight. That was something that was unheard of in Konoha. You could always see the stars and Sakura realized it was something she had taken for granted. Here the sky was like a blank canvas waiting to be painted upon. Sadness filled her momentarily until she focused on the green glow that illuminated the sky. It was by no means a star but didn't make her any less curious as to why it was moving closer to where she and her super companion were located at a steady speed. Sakura sent a small wave of chakra to her eyes in order to enhance her vision and what she saw astounded her.

Two men encased in green light were flying in the skies.

What was with this world and the ability to fly? Was it some sort of prerequisite? Sakura's eyes narrowed when they landed silently not too far away from where she was. If she hadn't been covertly watching the whole scene she wouldn't have noticed their presence at all. Sakura's eyes narrowed knowing that their appearance was no coincidence.

Sakura raised her head when she felt someone come closer to her and found herself looking at her super friend's visage. She frowned when she realized he looked angry, and she didn't think that anger was directed at her, or rather she hoped it wasn't seeming as though he stood in the fire and came out unscathed. Literally. She couldn't do that. She wasn't even sure she wanted to. Sakura enhanced her hearing catching the end of the conversation between the two men.

"-can handle this."

Before Sakura could question him about what was going on, Superman flew outside becoming a red and blue blur and knocked the man dressed in green backward.

"I don't handle easily."

Sakura, looking at how hard Superman had hit the guy, had to agree. The kunoichi slipped out of the building sticking to the shadows as the attention wasn't on her which suited her just fine.

* * *

Green Lantern's eyes widened as he flew backward from the unexpected blow. He mused that he probably should have been a bit quieter, but it was too late for that as he already had an infuriated alien on his hands. His back slammed against the side of a car making an indentation of his body in it as well as busting the glass. A few shards sliced his cheek, and he raised a hand to wipe the blood that trickled down his face away.

Lantern picked himself up off the ground cursing silently as Superman packed one hell of a punch. It was amazing that he hadn't broken anything. He supposed this was one of those moments where being a Green Lantern came in handy.

After Green Lantern had shaken himself from his daze, he realized that Batman had managed to get into a bit of trouble trying to hold off Superman until he was ready to get back into the game.

"You can't subdue me, Batman. You're just an ordinary human with a few toys. Toys, that you're almost out of."

"I don't need to subdue you. I just need to keep you distracted for a little while."

Green Lantern took that as his cue to intervene. By will, a large dragon appeared and flew through the air rushing in Superman's direction. Lantern saw Superman turn his head his way and narrow his eyes, but he was too late to stop his dragon from swallowing him whole encasing him in his light prison.

"Batman are you alrig-"

Before he could complete his question, his dragon was shattered to pieces and Superman stood in the aftermath looking...angrier than he had at first. Green Lantern didn't suppose that was a good sign, but he wasn't about to give up yet.

"Cute," Superman muttered before rushing him.

Green Lantern mused that perhaps it was time to phone a friend.

* * *

The battle between the three men was intense, although it appeared to Sakura that the one in black didn't want to fight at all. She debated for a while whether or not to enter the fray that was rapidly getting out of hand. Buildings were being destroyed and Sakura could see people running for cover and decided that she would have to intervene for the sake of the people who were getting caught in the crossfire of some male testosterone bull shit. She was reminded of Sasuke and Naruto and wondered when she got home if she was going to have to put up with that type of thing for the rest of her life.

The future suddenly looked bleak.

A red blur joined the fray, moving as fast as lightning against her savior. He taunted the Superman saying that he wouldn't be able to hit him, but Superman proved him wrong with a flick of his finger, very little effort, and a smug smile. Sakura bit back a snicker and decided then enough was enough.

Just as Superman and the Green one were about to come to blows Sakura threw herself between the two not realizing that she wasn't the only one who had such an idea. The dark one stood in front of her holding his arms out to the two men. He looked over his shoulder at her, obviously wondering where she had come from and what she was doing. However, she had better things to do than to answer his unspoken questions.

"Stop this," Sakura said her attention focused wholly on the man she had met earlier that day, the man she had saved lives with. The Superman. "I've only known you for a short period of time, but this mindless destruction, can you tell me that this is you? People are running for their lives afraid because of you. I thought you saved people instead of making them fear you. Did you lie to me? Is this who you truly are?"

Superman looked down at Sakura and slowly his stance relaxed and a contrite look crossed his face.

"She's right Superman. Green Lantern and I didn't come here to fight." Sakura was beginning to wonder about the odd names and slowly began to assume they were code names unless someone's mother was a little too creative when passing out baby names. "We were attacked just like you were. Green Lantern says they were aliens just like you. We were hoping that you knew something about them."

"You're an alien?" Sakura asked, looking at Superman in a new light. She never believed in such things. They were things you found in books and on television. Not in real life. He had to have it wrong. But then again, he could fly, was obviously strong, could withstand fire, and was able to take on three men at one time. That didn't mean anything, though. She was strong and if her chakra wasn't halfway depleted from all the healing she had done earlier then she'd be able to take on three men at once as well. At that thought, Sakura's hand drifted down to the pouch she kept on her hip to make sure it was still there. She had a feeling she'd need a few of the soldier pills she kept inside of it.

"Who's the girl?" The dark stranger asked.

"Who are_ you_?" Sakura countered before Superman could reveal her name.

The Red Blur came through and asked if they were still fighting. Once he determined they weren't he began to evacuate the area. Sakura thought it was funny in a 'not really' sort of way that they began evacuating the people _after_ they finished the mindless destruction.

"Well?"

Sakura watched as his lips twitched slightly. "I'm Batman, this is Green Lantern, the guy in the red is the Flash. And you?"

"Kunoichi."

* * *

Sakura felt Superman's eyes on her, but she didn't return his stare. She didn't know these people and now she felt like perhaps she trusted Superman a little too quickly by giving her name even if it wasn't her full one. She wasn't about to make that mistake again. She just hoped her instincts about the man was correct and he didn't reveal the little that he knew about her.

"You're a ninja?"

Sakura nodded, wondering how Batman knew that so quickly as it looked like the Green Lantern and Superman were still puzzled. She didn't ask, though, because she somehow felt that doing so would give him the upper hand.

"Can we get back to the subject at hand?"

Sakura glanced at the Green Lantern after he posed his question, and then at Superman and still felt a bit of tangible hostility between the two. She hoped another fight didn't break out. Truthfully, all she really wanted to do was go home, but she couldn't exactly leave, especially since Superman was the only one she trusted enough to help her get there.

"I haven't seen any creatures like that before today, but the one I did see had one of those things you have in your hand, Batman. I think it blew up when he did."

Sakura glanced at the item in Batman's hand and vaguely recalled seeing it before Superman threw her out of the building. She still couldn't believe he had done that. She had been protected from danger before, but to be forcibly tossed out of it...well, she didn't know whether or not to be irritated or amused at his audacity. In the end, as Sakura wandered back to the area where she and Superman fought the creature to make sure the box was well and truly gone, she decided that she'd be amused.

As Sakura scanned the dark building she decided it wouldn't hurt to double check and make sure that the cube was gone. She hated to be unprepared for the unexpected.


	5. The Girl Who Had the Gift of Persuasion

**THE GIRL WHO HAD THE GIFT OF PERSUASION**

* * *

Sakura walked into the dark building remembering that she couldn't see a thing. With an irritated sigh, Sakura rolled her eyes at herself. She turned her head and peered outside to see if anyone was nearby. There were no able bodies in her field of view so she raised her voice, hoping someone would hear her.

"Anyone have a light?"

After calling out, she immediately turned her attention back to the room trying to remember where she exchanged blows with the creature hoping to find some remnants of it that would give some sort of clue as to what was going on. When a large light flooded through the area Sakura's eyes grew large. She hadn't expected that much support. In truth, she hadn't expected any sort of response at all since they all seemed to be so absorbed in each other. She turned her head and looked behind her to see who had lent a helping hand only to realize that she couldn't see anything. Turning and facing the light was blinding. A loud, unfamiliar sound, filled her ears like someone was trying to beat the air into submission caused Sakura to raise a hand and touch her aching ears briefly.

"What's going on?"

When she received no response she found herself running outside to see what the commotion was about. She opened her mouth to call out to Superman, but she felt herself being grabbed and pulled along. She squinted her eyes and noted that it wasn't Superman's arms that held her, the man was smaller and leaner than Superman was, so she began to fight to be free, earning a few ouches and groans. When no sort of retaliation came at her blows Sakura decided it would probably be smart to see who it was that grabbed her.

It was the Green Lantern that held her closely and while it felt really nice in his arms, she wasn't that type of girl so she began her struggles anew. He didn't hit her, instead, he tightened his grip, making it difficult for her to breathe.

"Stop, we have to get out of here."

"We can do that with you keeping your hands to yourself."

"Yeah, but then they'll see you." Sakura frowned, wondering who 'they' were and why he was shielding her from view. Was he...protecting her? Sakura shook her head, knowing that couldn't be possible. He didn't know her at all so why would he go to such lengths?

"They've seen us. We need to leave _now._"

The Batman's statement made her uneasy. Sakura pulled away from Green Lantern who let her go after she stepped on his toe and moved over to the Batman and Superman who weren't standing that far apart.

"Who are we running from?"

"Them." Batman pointed to the sky to see something _else _flying in the sky. Sakura pursed her lips. That really didn't tell her 'who' they were running from so she naturally assumed it was trouble.

"Of course," Sakura muttered and shook her head. "What do we need to get away?"

"A distraction and a route."

Sakura glanced to her left, then her right frowned, then said, "I'll take care of it. Gather the others and get ready to run."

"What are you going to do?"

Superman's question sounded vaguely suspicious. She could understand that. The whole situation was suspicious to her, but she was going to go with it because she wasn't about to be detained for no reason because the only reason they would need to run was if capture was imminent.

"I'm going to provide a distraction."

* * *

It was obvious upon first meeting her that she was with Superman. Even when she threw herself in between them it was obvious that if it ever came down to picking sides she'd pick Superman's every time. Still, Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern couldn't help but be curious about her. She called herself Kunoichi, but he had heard of no such person. Batman had said she was a ninja yet as far as he knew ninja were assassins for hire, and yet when he looked at her petite frame and large green eyes he didn't think 'killer', but maybe that was the point.

He found himself amazed at how quickly she single-handedly diffused all the tension in Superman with just a few words. Were they a couple? For some reason, he didn't think so. Superman held himself aloof like he was alone in the whole world. There was an impenetrable aura surrounding him that made you wary of trying to cross him. Even standing next to him seemed taboo. They weren't a couple.

Hal smiled. That meant she was fair game.

"Don't even think about it."

Green Lantern turned his head and looked at the Flash innocently.

"Think about what?"

"She's too young. She shouldn't even be out here with us."

"She's a grown woman Flash. No girl has a body like that. Not to mention no girl carries herself the way she does."

Flash shook his head slowly at Green Lantern's reply, knowing well that girls matured a lot faster nowadays. Hal spent entirely too much time on other planets. It was a situation that could only end badly. It didn't take a high IQ to figure that one out. Still, he had to say something to him."You're asking for trouble."

Green Lantern turned and looked at Sakura whose fingers moved rapidly for some reason he couldn't phantom and said, "I certainly am."

A few moments after Sakura's fingers stopped moving the helicopters that were moving in on them suddenly changed direction. Green Lantern's eyes grew large in surprise knowing then that Kunoichi couldn't just be some killer for hire. Or was it a coincidence that the helicopters changed direction?

"_What did she do?"_

Batman, who was suddenly behind him, answered, causing Hal to whirl around to face him. He was a little creepy, this Batman, and the honest truth was he wanted to leave him behind as soon as possible.

"She provided a distraction."

"But how? What did she do?"

"Doesn't matter. What's important is that we get out of here. Now."

* * *

Sakura looked at Superman who was paying more attention to what Batman was saying than what she was doing. Sakura had half a mind to listen in on what he found so curious, but she couldn't afford to waste chakra as she was getting tired.

"Superman, I need you to break the ground so that we can escape that way."

"We don't need to go with them. I'm not like them and neither are you. Come with me and I'll help you find a way home."

His offer was tempting. She had no idea what was going on in this world and she figured being a part of it would be messy. Yet if what she was gathering from the others was true, then things were going to get worse. Someone was placing explosives throughout the cities without a care as to what happened to those who got caught in the crossfire. How could she not help if they were trying to save lives? She was a medic after all, and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't do what she could to help until she was able to make it home.

Besides, if she left Naruto would be disappointed in her.

"No, I'm not like them. You're right. Just like neither are you, but just because that's true, doesn't mean we should turn our back on doing what's right. I want to help them. I want to work at their sides and save lives just like we did earlier today." Sakura extended her hand. "So are you with me?"

"With _us,"_ Batman interjected and Sakura glanced around at their motley group and smiled.

"That's right. _With us_."

A smile graced Superman's lips and he shook his head slightly and took Sakura's offered hand briefly giving it a small squeeze before letting go.


	6. The Girl Who Withheld Trust

**The Girl Who Withheld Trust**

* * *

Sakura jumped when she heard a loud bang and turned in the direction of the sound. The Green Lantern stood next to a large hole in the ground that he had obviously created. He looked impossibly arrogant, yet she couldn't help but think he was more than capable of backing up that arrogance. Sakura wondered about his background briefly, but it wasn't the time for background stories which was confirmed by Green Lantern's next words.

"I hate to interrupt the love fest, but we should probably get going." The truth was he didn't care if he did interrupt said 'love fest' since that had been his intention all along, but that wasn't information they needed to know.

Batman's eyes narrowed slightly before he confirmed Green Lantern's statement. "He's right. Let's move."

Batman, thereafter, jumped into the opening within the ground first. Sakura heard a splash indicating that there was water beneath them. Sakura hesitated instead of following after Batman so Green Lantern went next. Eventually, Sakura followed him landing on top of the water instead of mucking about in it. Sakura's nose furrowed as the smell hit her and she was suddenly glad she decided to land on top of the water. She had a bad feeling before she jumped that it wouldn't be water she'd willingly drink. Not to mention she'd never be able to get that smell off her skin. She wasn't the prima donna of her youth, but she was still a girl who didn't want to smell like gorillas in the mist.

"You walk on water too?" Sakura looked at Green Lantern and shrugged since the answer was obvious. He waited for some sort of reply and for a second she wondered if he could help her get home. Could she trust him like she trusted Superman? He had, after all, tried to shield her from view earlier and although it wasn't much...well, she could tell him a little without risking the safety of Konoha, couldn't she?

"This is normal where I come from."

"Where do you come from?"

That was the question. Truthfully, she didn't know the answer anymore. In such a short amount of time, she had discovered so much. There were other worlds besides her own. There were at least three planets that she knew of that sustained life; her home world, the planet she currently inhabited, and the place where Superman came from.

"Kunoichi, you're not from Earth are you?"

Sakura frowned at Green Lantern's probing and glanced at Superman who slightly shook his head unbeknownst to their curious companion. Sakura slightly inclined her head in acknowledgment to Superman's warning. Sakura's brow furrowed, trying to think of a way to dodge the question that had been posed to her. In the end, the solution was a simple one. Sakura stared into the Lantern's eyes and then smiled prettily.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

Sakura decided to play it lightly because if she flat out refused to give him an answer he'd believe she was hiding something-she was, but she didn't want him to know that.

"Try me." He smiled winsomely at her and if Sakura didn't know better she'd swear he was flirting. Although, if she were honest he was probably just responding to her own distracting flirtatious behavior.

Sakura didn't try him. She merely returned his smile, unaware that he thought it made her mysterious and all the more appealing. The kunoichi, deciding it was time to break away from the curious green light, moved to Superman's side as they trudged forward. He nodded slightly at her recognizing her purpose in moving closer to him. Green Lantern didn't seem too keen on being near Superman for some reason (which probably had something to do with the beating he had received far too recently) and it was something that she was going to take advantage of.

After they had traveled for quite some time in a low voice she asked the question that was on her mind since Superman shook his head at her.

"Why didn't you want me to say anything?"

Superman gazed at her face, seeing a hint of concern on her features. Somehow he knew that her question was deeper than what was on the surface. She wanted to know whether he honestly and truly thought that they could trust the others. He couldn't answer that question. Aside from attacking him, he knew very little of Green Lantern (and that hadn't cast him in the best of lights green or otherwise) and although he had a run in with Batman once before he still wasn't quite sure of his character.

"Caution is the eldest child of Wisdom."

The words struck a cord somewhere deep within her. Sakura's eyes grew wide and a grin stretched across her lips. She nodded her head getting his point completely. It would do her no harm to wait until she knew the Lantern and the others better before she enlisted them to aid in her return to Konoha.

She stayed by Superman's side until they were certain they had lost their pursuers which took at least an hour.

No one spoke, but silence was a friend that Sakura became close to, especially since she was afraid that if they started talking again another fight would break out. Sakura glanced at Superman who appeared to be lost in thought. She wondered what he was thinking of, but didn't ask the question since she hated it when people asked her that very thing. Her thoughts were her own to share as she pleased. No one had the right to pry.

Eventually, they all stopped moving. Glances were traded and to Sakura, it appeared they waiting for someone to take the lead. Personally, Sakura thought that Batman would be the best for the job. He didn't seem like the type of man to start a fight, but if one was brought to him, he probably wouldn't give up until it was finished. The Flash didn't look interested. Green Lantern held a touch too much arrogance to be placed in such a role and Superman...

Sakura glanced at his profile unaware that she was staring until he turned, faced her gaze and raised a brow quizzically. Sakura shrugged, aware that she had been doing it a lot lately, and looked away. She was a little embarrassed at being caught, but there wasn't much she could do about that except pretend it hadn't happened. She was thankful that he wasn't anyone she knew on a personal level as they would have teased her mercilessly for her act. Truthfully, though, back home she had a bad habit of being distracted by a pretty face.

She'd have to work on that.

At the thought of home, a pang of worry raced through her. She had just healed Naruto along with Obito's help shortly before she disappeared. They barely had time to meet up with Sasuke before she was taken away from her home. She hoped they were okay. She really did. Sakura wasn't foolish enough to think that they'd fail without her by their sides. Konoha and everything in it had always been mainly focused on the two of them anyway. She was barely even a supporting character in the story of their lives. She wasn't jealous, she didn't love them any less because of it, she was just worried. She didn't know what she would do if something happened to them that she could have prevented, but didn't because she was stuck in a world that wasn't her own...she'd never forgive herself. Even if it was something that was beyond her control.

"We need a place to lay low for a while. A place where no one will stumble across us. Superman, this is your city. Any ideas?"

Sakura, brought out of her worrisome thoughts, glanced back and forth between Superman and Batman wondering what would be decided. After some thought, Superman finally said, "I know a place."

* * *

Green Lantern set up a few lamps bathing the room in his light. His head turned left and right looking at where they ended up curiously. It was a printing press or more specifically an abandoned printing press. As far as hiding spots were concerned, he supposed it was as good as any so he didn't voice any complaints on that front.

They weren't getting any closer to figuring out exactly what these creatures were and what their plan was. He did know, on the other hand, that whatever the creatures had planned, it wasn't good. He needed to find a solution to this mess quickly before anyone was hurt.

He looked at the group they had amassed and thought about grabbing Flash, as he was the one who called him in to help take on Superman, and leaving them all behind. They'd do better on their own. Yet Kunoichi approached him in those moments slowly, deliberately distracting him. The sound of her footsteps echoed in the room. Lantern had a feeling that the fact that he could hear her was planned.

"We're going nowhere fast." Flash zipped over to their side and let out a wry, "Tell me about it."

Lantern looked down at her. Her lips were pursed and he opened his mouth to say something about it, but she spoke first.

"When are we going to examine that box?"


	7. The Girl Who was Overprotected

**The Girl Who Suffered From Overprotection**

Night had fallen yet the shrill cry of crickets went unheard. It was as if the world was holding its breath waiting to see what would happen next. Chaos reigned in a manner which had never before been seen by the ninja world. They were in the middle of the Fourth Great Ninja War and they weren't winning.

Kakashi Hatake walked sedately up the hill to join his team. He had broken away from the main fighting when he got word that Sasuke and Naruto were down and that Sakura had disappeared with Obito in order to save Naruto's life.

He thought that perhaps he had become a bit desensitized. The thought of Naruto being so severely wounded in a battle that his life had to be saved instead of those of his companions was sobering. Naruto was not infallible. He was human just like the rest of them.

It was this line of reasoning that told Kakashi that he needed to find his team quickly. However, when he found Naruto it was only to discover that the rumors had been false. Naruto and Sasuke certainly weren't down. If anything they looked stronger than ever. He let out a breath of relief that he hadn't been aware that he'd been holding.

Then he realized that something or rather _someone_ was missing.

The Copy Ninja glanced back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke noting the absence of one particular member. He waited for one or the other to speak up and tell him where she had disappeared to yet neither one of them deigned to answer the unspoken question and so he spoke it aloud.

"Where is Sakura?"

Naruto's countenance darkened and thereafter turned and looked at Sasuke causing Kakashi to do the same. Kakashi's fist clenched at his side when the Uchiha remained silent. Kakashi swore then that if Sasuke said that he had killed her then the war be damned, he'd kill the Uchiha where he stood. He had lost too much in his life. He wasn't going to lose either Sakura or Naruto as well.

Sasuke's lips curled in disgust, knowing that Kakashi wasn't going to budge until he had given him some sort of answer which showed Kakashi that Sasuke wasn't as idiotic as he had begun to believe.

"She's safe."

When no further explanation was forthcoming Kakashi slightly turned his head and looked at Naruto who wouldn't meet his gaze. Kakashi knew then that something was wrong. Naruto didn't avoid problems. He faced them head on. Something unpleasant twisted in Kakashi's gut.

"And I'm just supposed to take _your_ word for it?"

It didn't appear to Kakashi that Sasuke cared whether or not he believed him and before Kakashi knew it he had taken a menacing step forward. He had already tried to kill Sakura once. If he succeeded in his second attempt then it would be the last thing he accomplished. Before Kakashi had the opportunity to make good on his threat Naruto stepped between them. Kakashi turned his gaze to Naruto who met his gaze unflinchingly.

"Sakura is safe sensei."

"Then where is she?" Seeing was believing, and until he saw her before him then she wasn't safe. She was in danger, and he wasn't certain his mind, on that particular day, was strong enough to accept losing another person. Maybe the next day he'd be able to take a step back away from the edge of insanity, but that day hadn't yet come.

"We sent her away."

Something about the way Naruto phrased his words didn't sit well with him.

"Sakura, one of our strongest medics, voluntarily left during the middle of the war? That doesn't make any sense, and it doesn't sound like Sakura at all."

Naruto looked away. Kakashi wished he would stop doing that.

"That's because we didn't ask her opinion as to whether she should stay or go. We sent her somewhere she would be safe."

Kakashi said the words they left unsaid hoping that by saying them aloud they would realize the magnitude of their actions. "Without her expressed permission. In other words, you kidnapped her."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto interjected, but Kakashi would hear none of it.

"No. Don't pretend that my words are false. Just bring her back."

"No," Sasuke said, speaking up before Naruto had the chance to. "We don't need Sakura to win this war."

Kakashi couldn't believe he was hearing two of the people Sakura cared for the most in the world belittle everything she had done to become stronger, to stand at their sides as an equal.

"He's right, sensei." Kakashi opened his mouth to retort, but Naruto's next words made them die in his throat. "We don't need Sakura to win this war. We need her to survive it. So we had to make sure she was safe. We're going to bring her back, honestly. Just not yet."

Kakashi gazed up at the darkened sky asking some deity for guidance that wasn't forthcoming. Sakura was going to kill both of them when she came home.

"Where is she?"

Kakashi finally asked when he realized he had no words of wisdom to offer the two boys. In fact, as soon as Sakura came home, he was going to throw them to the wolves. Tsunade and Sakura were going to give them hell, but they didn't need to know that right now.

"In another dimension."

Kakashi frowned. "You mean like the void that my Sharingan can send things into?"

"No."

Sasuke's taciturn reply did nothing to soothe his ire.

"We sent her to a whole new world sensei."

A new _world_? That wasn't any more reassuring. She could still be dead. He didn't doubt for a second that the possibility of a different world existed. There were many implausible things in their world. The idea of a completely different world that existed outside their own was one of the saner ideas.

"Did you scout this new world before you sent her to it?"

They both fell silent and Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke who didn't return his gaze because it was obviously a stupid question. Of course, they hadn't scouted the world. They were young and foolish and could have perhaps sent Sakura into unnecessary danger.

"Can you bring her back right _now_?"

Seconds passed before Sasuke replied with, "no."


	8. The Girl Who Was Taken Captive

**The Girl Who Was Taken Captive**

* * *

"Examine?" Green Lantern glanced at the box thinking surely she didn't mean what he thought. When she didn't flinch away from his gaze and boldly proclaimed, "The glow needs to go so we can figure out what it does," he figured she did mean what he thought. She didn't look for a second like she thought her idea was insane or dangerous. Kunoichi made it seem like it was something that had to be done—and the sooner the better. He almost believed her himself and relaxed his guard, but at hearing one of his temporary companion's reply he didn't.

"I don't think that's wise Kunoichi."

It was obvious that Superman and Batman, although having a conversation of their own had been listening to every word—especially since Batman kept him from saying what he wanted to say.

"Why?" Her spine snapped straighter and she took a purposeful step toward Batman. "We've accomplished nothing and this is our only clue, our only lead about what's going on. Green Lantern should drop his green glowyness so we can take a closer look at it."

Green Lantern looked at Flash and mouthed the words, 'green glowyness'? Flash, who was of no use, just shook his head. He couldn't help but be offended.

"It's dangerous."

Kunoichi smiled slightly. "If you're scared, Batman, I'll protect you." Green lantern bit back a chuckle, but only barely. Flash, unlike himself, wasn't able to hold back. Batman simply stared and Sakura would never admit that his piercing gaze unnerved her a little.

Next time she'd keep her mouth shut.

* * *

It wasn't long before they all stood surrounding the cube as if it held the secrets of the world at their disposal. Sakura never could get Green Lantern to remove his glow, which he referred to as 'light', from the cube, so she stopped trying to fight a losing battle. They'd have to do what they could within his protective bubble which she knew wasn't going to be much. A hands-on examination was necessary, mandatory even.

"I can't see through it."

Everyone turned and looked at Superman.

"You can see through things?" Flash asked with a bit of incredulity. Some of the others looked at him with amazement, but Sakura was mainly discomfited by the statement, especially when he replied, "Most of the time." His pretty blue eyes had suddenly become a danger in more way than one. Sakura folded her arms across her chest and took a discreet step away from Superman. It was the first time she felt uncomfortable around him since she met him, which she thought was funny. He flew through the air and walked through fire and she was unnerved that he could see through her clothes.

But then again, being a female was a funny thing. It didn't help that her genin instruction was a major pervert that had in the past consorted with greater perverts. And don't get her started on Naruto and his transgender tendencies.

"What brought these things here? I don't remember anyone saying." Flash's brow furrowed as he studied the cube.

"We think it was an alien life form. Batman and I crossed paths with one earlier today and brought this with us."

"The Kunoichi and I came in contact with one as well. Only the box that it was carrying blew up."

Sakura's head swung towards Superman alarm coloring her stance. Her heart started pounding loudly, making it difficult for her to hear. She was suddenly glad that her suggestion to examine the box had been vetoed. "_That's _what started the fire?" Superman moved closer to Sakura being able to hear her heart speed up and wondered at the cause. Her face lost all its color and her eyes darted to the box and then all around the room quickly as if looking for an avenue of escape.

"Yes, I thought you knew. We talked about it earlier."

Sakura didn't recall any such conversation, but she didn't doubt him. She was still struggling to process everything that happened, and she was bound to miss a few details. It was just unfortunate that she had missed a pertinent one. She hoped she wasn't going into shock. Sakura didn't really think so because the scenario that was running through her head wouldn't come to the mind of a person who was in shock.

"I didn't know _what _happened. All I knew is that one minute the building was fine and the next it was on fire and the enemy was gone. You threw me out remember? If the other one blew up-"

"Then it's logical that this one will as well." Batman interrupted. "We need to get this thing out of the city before it-"

The cube started to make a low ringing noise that progressively got louder as the seconds went by. A slew of expletives fell from Sakura's tongue before she yelled, "_Run!" _But a loud boom drowned out her words and threw her backwards and into a wall. She hit her head and lost consciousness.

* * *

All Green Lantern heard before they were bombarded by a herd of aliens was, "_For Darkseid!"_

They were ugly bastards that had taken them all by surprise. Although he didn't know why. His gut had been telling him that something bad was about to happen. He should have listened to himself—maybe he could have done something. Grimly, Green Lantern looked around him and noted everyone fighting fiercely—except Kunoichi. He couldn't find her. He initially thought that it was because her form was so small, but somehow he knew that wasn't the case. He made a construct of a hammer and knocked several of the creatures out of the way. They flew backwards, but several more took their place.

"Kunoichi!"

He didn't receive a reply, but after his shout, he saw Batman swing by him with one of the aliens in a headlock. It was that movement that drew his attention to her. She had been captured and one of the aliens knocked a hole in a wall in order to escape with her. The fight spilled outside and GL took out quite a few of their unwanted visitors as he tried to reach Kunoichi before they took her away.

It flew Kunoichi up in the air and seconds later he took flight right after them. Her head had fallen forward and her chin rested against her chest. Her pastel colored tresses fell forward, obscuring her face from view. She was so still he wondered whether or not she was dead. However, what would aliens from presumably another planet want with a human corpse?

The answers that he came up with to that question didn't sit well with him.

"Kunoichi, _wake up!"_

He saw her head rise and her eyes open and slowly focus. He assumed she thereafter took stock of her situation as he got closer and closer, but somehow not close enough. Especially since every few seconds he had to fight off the creatures that were intent upon blocking his way.

She raised her head up and looked at the creature that held her captive. He saw her lips move, but couldn't hear what she said, but he figured it wasn't necessary that he know, since directly afterward she swung her feet forward and into the air propelling her body upward and landing a blow on the creature. It let out a loud cry and dropped her. He expected her to scream, but she didn't utter a sound. Could she fly? After several seconds she continued to fall, he assumed the answer to his unspoken question was a resounding 'no'. Green Lantern changed his assent into a descent and went after her free falling form.

He had to make it in time.


	9. The Girl Whose Master Was A Bit Sadistic

**The Girl Whose Master Was A Bit Sadistic**

* * *

Sakura didn't recognize the voice that pulled her back to consciousness, but she was grateful for it. Her head was killing her. She felt like someone had hit her with a brick. Raising her head, her blurry vision came into focus, revealing that she wasn't on the ground. Sakura sighed. She was really starting to hate the air.

Looking up, she realized she had been taken captive. She didn't know whether or not the alien creature understood her, but Superman was supposedly an alien and he understood her just fine. It wouldn't hurt to test the theory. "You can let me go or I can set myself free."

The creature's grip on her tightened so she figured he could understand her and refused her offer to do things peacefully. That was okay. She wasn't opposed to the hard way.

When Sakura was younger, she hadn't been the most flexible person in the world. She wasn't that child that could bend over and touch her toes easily. In fact, she recalled a lot of pain associated with just trying to make the effort.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_A shrill scream ripped through the air as pressure on her shoulders pushed her downward. The once beautiful day was tainted in misery as her shishou snarled profanities. _

"_You can go down further Sakura. Slide. Down." Tsunade pushed Sakura's shoulders harder, causing Sakura to scream once more._

"_I can't Tsunade-sama. This is as far as I can go."_

_She was attempting to perform a split, but her body wouldn't even go down halfway. It was pathetic really. One needed to be flexible to be a ninja and how she had made it this far was anyone's guess. Tsunade pressed harder on Sakura's shoulders. "Down, Sakura."_

_Tears filled Sakura's eyes that she struggled not to shed. "This really is a far as I can go. I'm not lying." _

_Tsunade stepped back and shook her head. Her arms flew up in the air in exasperation. "Aren't they teaching you anything in the Academy? How did this get past Kakashi? The flexibility of a shinobi is absolutely essential! It could mean life or death." _

_Sakura rose until she was standing straight and looked at the ground. She couldn't answer that question because answering it meant telling the truth. She had never really done much on Team 7. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke had always protected her. The need for her to be of use in battle had never arisen. _

"_Do you stretch every day?"_

_Sakura hesitated to answer. She did stretch, but that was only right before she was about to train and she didn't train with the team every day. _

"_I'll take that as a no. From now on, every day you'll stretch your hamstrings, your lower back, your hips, groin, calves, quadriceps, and inner thighs every day for the rest of your life."_

_After Tsunade had listed everything her eyes were as large as saucers. She had never stretched that many muscles before. Some of those muscles she hadn't even known you could stretch. _

"_You don't know how to stretch them, do you?"_

_Sakura slowly shook her head and took a step back as her shishou's honey colored eyes darkened in anger. _

"_Fine. I'll teach you that too."_

* * *

Asking to be the apprentice of Tsunade Senju was probably one of the best things Sakura had ever done. It wasn't a matter of the woman being an excellent, although sadistic teacher, it was more of a fact that Sakura had finally decided to take control of her life and stop letting people protect her.

If Sasuke's defection had taught her anything, it was to rely on yourself first because people could leave you at any time and if they did then what would you have?

Sakura began rocking her legs back and forth much like she had as a child when she was on a swing set to give herself the momentum to swing her legs upward and give the creature that held her captive a foot full of her chakra enhanced strength. It dropped her, which was no surprise, but that didn't make falling any more pleasant.

She didn't have time to worry about it as she was soon wrapped in a familiar set of arms. Sakura turned her head and looked into the eyes of her savior and what she saw in their depths made her smile. "We have to stop meeting like this." Superman chuckled.

"I agree. Perhaps you could stay out of trouble?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Superman sighed, and they began their descent to the ground, knowing, somehow, that even though there was a teasing lilt to her voice that she was completely serious. Green Lantern landed next to them shortly thereafter but said nothing to either of them. He looked like he wanted to say something, but Sakura didn't know him well enough to prod, besides, they didn't have time for heartwarming and/or wrenching conversations.

Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out a soldier pill and popped it into her mouth and then thereafter raised her hand to check the back of her head for injuries. The damage hadn't been much. She didn't have a concussion, but it still hurt.

"I'm ready."

Sakura was aware that both men had been protecting her while she took the time to heal herself. In a way, it reminded her of her genin days and having two teammates to watch her back. The thought made her smile before she rushed into the fray and attacked.

She swung her fists, taking down creature after creature, but for some reason never felt like she was getting anywhere. She heard the Flash yell that it wasn't an isolated incident that these creatures were attacking all over the world occasionally snatching random people and taking them away. At his words, Sakura began to gnaw on her lower lip.

There were only five of them and while they were holding their own how could they be expected to help the entire world? It was an impossibility. However, there was no cutting her losses and running if this wasn't an isolated incident, and she couldn't do that anyway because when she went home she'd never be able to respect herself. She would never be able to tell anyone what happened to her. In her mind's eye, she could see the disappointed looks on the face of her friends. It was rather disconcerting having such high standards to live up to. She wasn't a Naruto Uzumaki. People didn't rely on her to save the world. She was just a ninja. All she could do was fight until she couldn't fight anymore.

"Lantern, you need to concentrate! Your constructs are breaking because your mind is scattered. You need to calm down."

Sakura turned her head towards Batman's voice and then looked at Green Lantern's light. Batman was right. They were breaking and it seemed like they were breaking prematurely making him less effective in solving their current problem.

Green Lantern's face contorted with barely contained rage and Sakura was afraid another pissing contest was about to occur and then they'd all end up dead.

"Worry about yourself Batman. You're the only one here without any powers."

Sakura's mouth dropped open.


	10. The Girl Who Was Fascinated By The Bat

**The Girl Who Was Fascinated By the Bat**

* * *

Sakura wouldn't call her ability to use chakra a 'power'. Every living thing had chakra. Some people were able to use it, some better than others. To her, she was just an another ordinary person who had the capability to enhance her strength and heal others.

She glossed over the fact that only someone with perfect chakra control would be able to do some of the things that she was capable of doing. She tried to keep a level head, although being on a team with Sharingan Kakashi made that easy.

She didn't know what enabled the Flash to move so quickly. She didn't know why Superman could fly or why Green Lantern was able to make solid objects out of light.

What she now knew about Batman, though, was that he was holding his own against some very strong creatures and he didn't appear, although he knew of ninja, to be able to use chakra like she could. So technically he was only a civilian. That thought alone should have her worried about him. She knew that she should probably do to him what Superman had done to her earlier and throw him out of the fray, but frankly she was too damned fascinated.

_He was actually holding his own!_

He had to have been trained in some form or fashion in order to have survived this long. If she had the opportunity she'd study under him because your chakra can be made useless, and if you're captured then what? On a personal level, she wouldn't have a backup plan. Without chakra, her taijutsu was passable, but...she was no Rock Lee.

Sakura, out of the corner of her eye, saw Batman knock one of those creatures flat on its back.

She wanted more than passable.

This was a man whose side she wanted to be by. If he could hold his own with all these men who had 'powers' then Sakura thought it would be an honor to fight by his side. It was that train of thought that had Sakura moving away from Green Lantern and his dark disposition and closer to Batman.

He noticed her approach almost immediately and as soon as she was within earshot, he briskly told her, "I don't need your help."

Sakura laughed and ducked a fist that was aimed for her head.

"I know."

If she hadn't been otherwise occupied she would have seen the small smile that played on Batman's lips and noted that was the beginning of a relationship stronger than any other she'd have while in the world that wasn't her own.

"Behind you!" At Batman's cry Sakura crouched down and Batman ran towards her. Immediately, she sent a wave of chakra to her shoulders just as Batman's used them to give himself a boost. She turned her head around afterward to see a body lying prone behind her.

"Thanks for the assist." Batman grunted a reply that Sakura took to mean 'thanks'.

It was by unspoken agreement that they'd be better off if no one could attack them from behind. That was how they ended up back to back.

"How old are you kid?" Sakura laughed once and anyone looking would have been frightened as she had just broken the neck of one of their alien visitors. A maniacal gleam entered her eyes that could only be attributed to bloodlust.

"I'm a legal adult. I left the kid stage a while back."

"Super strength?"

Sakura frowned at the phrasing. It was chakra enhanced strength, but it wasn't her world. She'd adapt to their odd phrasing until she made it back home.

"Yeah."

"Durable?"

"I won't break easily."

"Good."

Before Sakura could say another word. Her arm had been grabbed. Her eyes grew large and Sakura's first instinct was to yank her arm free of captivity. However, when she saw the black mask and not golden armor she realized she wasn't being attacked and relaxed. Thereafter, her body was lifted from the ground and slung around as if she were a weapon. Sakura sent chakra to her feet kicking off the heads of any enemy that had the misfortune of being close to her feet.

Batman swung her around his entire body and she had to quietly applaud his flexibility for being able to manage it and not drop her. The depths of her admiration for the man deepened. As he began to lower her body to the ground, she yelled, _"Jump!"_

Batman didn't hesitate to heed her words, but Flash who happened to be nearby stumbled as her feet hit the ground, causing the ground to tremble and knocked anyone who was unfortunate enough to not heed her warning off their feet.

After the ripple Sakura made had died down, she noted Batman and Flash looking at her a little incredulously. She grinned. She supposed her actions _had_ been a little unexpected.

* * *

The earth moved, and for once there were no innuendos laced in his internal statement. Batman had literally dropped Kunoichi on the ground and it formed a wave that you normally only see in the water.

Kunoichi was strong, however, before he had the chance to think about that any further _she_ appeared and knocked whatever thoughts he might have had about Kunoichi out of his mind.

In her hands was a sword that shone brilliantly as she sliced through opponent after opponent. She made warfare look beautiful. Her dark hair flowed behind her and her face, though serious because of the task at hand, was remarkable. He had never seen a woman such as this, except for maybe in his dreams.

Somehow they had all paired up, with the obvious exception of Superman. Green Lantern had ended up with Flash while Batman and Kunoichi were working rather well together when the Goddess appeared before them. However, it didn't take a genius to realize as Superman and the Goddess glanced at each other that there could be something special there and only a fool would step between them and stop it from occurring.

At least that meant the Kunoichi was free. He had to admit that he had been a little put out at the camaraderie between the Superman and the Kunoichi. He still didn't understand how he managed to be right where she needed him to be to keep her from splattering across the ground.

Still, despite his thoughts on the pink haired woman and her relationship with Superman, Green Lantern couldn't help but glance the Goddess' way and echo Flash's simple yet entirely appropriate sentiment.

"Wow."


	11. The Girl Who Was a Healer

**The Girl Who Was a Healer First and Foremost**

* * *

There were myths in Konoha about a village of old, full of female warriors that shunned the companionship of men. They were known for their strength and cunning in battle. Although her Master Tsunade denied the claim, it was rumored that her ancestors were of their bloodline.

The village that they supposedly lived in could never be found on any map—nor could it be found at all though it was called Bana-Migdhall. She knew very little of the people as it was a legend, but she knew enough to recognize the people should they happen to step out off of paper and into real life.

When the woman with the dark hair appeared she knew without a doubt that she was looking at one of the fabled Amazons. She fought with such fearlessness and bravery that that Sakura couldn't help but to admire her. Her weapon was a sword, although you couldn't discount her fists.

There were few female shinobi who didn't fade into the background behind their male counterparts. So it was refreshing to see a woman-

Sakura's thought process halted when she noted that the woman was fighting at Superman's side. She watched the way that he looked at her and she saw the spark between them—even if they didn't. Sakura smiled and shook her head.

The good looking ones always got snatched before she could do more than blink.

Sakura glanced around and saw that the only one of her temporary teammates that hadn't been momentarily blindsided by the woman's bewitching beauty was Batman who continued to fight the fine fight. Since staring admiringly at another woman's fighting prowess was not only creepy it was dangerous she decided to do the same.

* * *

Green Lantern's gaze drifted back to Sakura, who, for some reason, amidst the chaos seemed to be having the time of her life. His first impression told him it had something to do with the fact that she was a ninja. Although, he could silently admit to himself that he, too, enjoyed a good fight.

She was sticking close to Batman, although why she'd want to hang around that jerk was beyond him.

* * *

The creatures were leaving, but Sakura didn't understand why. If they had just continued to battle them, eventually they would have been overrun. Their numbers were sure to run them down eventually.

The Amazon gave her greetings, but Sakura's dread was too deep to enable her to respond politely at the moment.

"It looks like we've scared them off." Green Lantern said it, but there was no rejoicing over the victory in his voice. In fact, he looked rather pensive. She was glad of it because it meant that her sentiments were shared.

"No. They're assembling."

At Batman's reply, Sakura took a deep breath. She didn't ask what they were assembling for. They'd have time for that conversation later. She had other, more important things to deal with. "Is everyone alright? Does anyone have any injuries? Tell me quickly. I need to take care of you while I have the chance."

Sakura eyed the rip in Batman's costume and waited for him to tell her of his injury not knowing she was waiting for April snow in Mexico. Her vision wasn't bad and she was certain she saw blood trickling from an injury. When the silence continued Sakura began to wonder if she had inadvertently picked up another Kakashi.

With a scowl embedded on her lips, she made a move towards Batman and found her vision suddenly filled with green that had nothing to do with chakra.

"I injured my arm."

Green Lantern showed her his right arm, which had a deep gash. Sakura's brow furrowed realizing that the way they battled their enemies was completely foreign to her and was going to take some getting used to.

She was accustomed to, as the medic, staying in the background protected unless attacked. While she was more than capable of protecting herself and causing quite a bit of damage on the battlefield, it didn't mean she shouldn't save her strength in order to keep those working with her alive.

The every man for himself wasn't working for her. But what could she do?

Sakura raised her hand, bringing chakra to her fingertips only to have Green Lantern jerk backwards.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura blinked slowly at the suspicion in his voice. Did he think her incompetent? If that was the case, why had he approached her in the first place? To be honest, her feelings were a little hurt, but she'd never admit it.

"She's a healer," Superman interjected, looking Sakura's way and giving her a brief nod. Sakura gave him a brief smile before it faded away because she was now uncomfortable. She hated awkward situations. "She means you no harm."

Batman chose that moment to step forward and reveal the wound on his leg. This time Sakura's smile appeared again, but unlike the previous one, it stayed in place. First and foremost, she checked to see if there was any internal bleeding. She was grateful to find that there wasn't because she wasn't in the ideal situation to deal with that.

Batman's injury wasn't as bad as she thought it was. After she was finished healing him she patted his leg lightly and said, "Good as new." Batman moved his leg slightly checking the truth of her words, before nodding appreciatively at her.

Sakura bit her inner cheek and prepared to return to Green Lantern and heal his injuries not at all looking forward to the fact that she could see distrust on the face of a man who wore a mask. At least with her genin sensei, she'd been able to see his expressive eye and was able to gauge his emotions from that.

"Finished being a big baby Lantern?"

Sakura's eyes grew large and found that she was unable to bite back the snicker at the comment. Although it seemed she wasn't alone. She heard Superman and Flash laughing along with her.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up."

Green Lantern closed the distance between the two of them and offered his arm once more. There were no further delays in her healing.

* * *

**A/N: There will be no updates in November due to NanoWirmo. So instead there will be 3 updates in October and 3 in December to keep us on schedule. **

**-Juni**


	12. The Girl Who Had a Fondness For Orange

**The Girl Who Had A Fondness for Orange**

* * *

Sakura had just finished healing Green Lantern's arm when the Flash grabbed her and pointed towards the sea. She frowned, wondering why these men were overly familiar with her person but decided not to remark upon it. Maybe it was simply the heat of battle that made them the way they were. Depending upon how long she was stuck in this world she may have time to correct their wayward behavior.

"Do you see that? They're circling the water."

Sakura frowned and glanced at Green Lantern whose face was grim. His eyes didn't stray from the creatures as if he expected them to turn back and attack at any moment, which wasn't entirely unlikely as their sudden retreat seemed strange. Sakura bit her bottom lip and nodded her head slowly.

"I see. The question is why."

"I have a feeling we're about to find out," Superman remarked, and Sakura unthinkingly moved closer to him, which was probably because his proximity made her feel safe. Superman was a heavy hitter, and she was used to hanging with the top dogs.

* * *

Superman looked down at Sakura and wondered how she was holding up. She looked tired and yet she kept fighting. She hadn't uttered a word of complaint about the battle or the weariness he could see in her features. He wondered if it was because she was used to it. Was her homeland unaccustomed to peace?

"Will you be able to continue?" He whispered softly, hoping only she heard his question. A disgruntled frown graced her lips before she raised her eyes that shone with determination and met his own.

She raised a hand and pushed back a few strands of hair that had fallen into her face. Her spine straightened and he knew that he had hit a nerve, but for some reason found himself unable to backtrack. He wasn't about to allow her to put herself in danger because of her pride.

"I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me."

Her words, for some reason, didn't make him feel any better. He vowed silently to keep an eye on her and make sure that if she did do anything reckless that he'd be there to back her up.

The sound of rushing water filled his ears and Superman's attention once more turned to the sea. The creatures remained above the water as if anxiously anticipating something. Suddenly the water surged upwards and into the sky releasing a golden pod from its depths. Ships that were in the water rocked violently from the upheaval but thankfully didn't capsize.

"We need to get closer and make sure everyone aboard those vessels are safe."

Superman grabbed Sakura around the waist and took to the skies aware that travel would be faster if he took her with him. He noted that Wonder Woman, also known as Diana, took flight beside him. Flash ran ahead as soon as he uttered his statement, and Green Lantern encased Batman in a glow of green and took said Dark Knight with him.

As they drew closer to the water Sakura looked up at Superman. "Put me down. I'll go to the people on the ships."

"No. You stay here just in case those creatures decide to attack us. If they do provide backup. Wonder Woman and I will go for the people on the vessels."

Sakura blinked slowly but didn't reply since she wasn't given the opportunity. Superman turned and looked at Diana, who nodded and off they flew together.

Superman was well aware of Wonder Woman's existence. He, himself, had written an article or two about her at the Planet. He never had the chance to meet her in person, but he could honestly say that her beauty robbed him of words. Maybe, his words to Sakura had been a bit of a ploy just to have a few seconds at the side of a woman who had the physical strength and stamina to match him. It was a rare moment that a part of him took comfort in. He didn't feel as alone as he usually did.

He would be lying if he didn't say that he hadn't connected with Sakura on a level that he didn't understand, but it was different with her than it was with Diana. Sakura, while obviously very strong, tired almost as easily as the average human. Her strength of will was admirable, but somehow...

"Superman," Wonder Woman's voice drew his attention. "I have only found these three men." She had one in each arm and one was on her back. Superman used his x-ray vision to scan to see if there was anyone left aboard. There wasn't. Most were in lifeboats trying valiantly to row back to land. "Those are it. I will get those remaining in the water."

"I'll return to help you shortly."

* * *

"What _is _that?" They watched quietly as Superman and Wonder Woman went to save the people stuck out at sea, but inadvertently their attention was once again directed back to the large foreign object that emerged from the sea.

The question was uttered by the Flash, but it was thought by them all. Sakura somehow knew that this was the turn for the worst that she had been waiting for. It was only downhill from that point onward.

"I was hoping one of you could tell me that."

The voice made her stiffen and turn slowly to face the newcomer. He stood with nothing but water behind him, obviously emerging from the sea like some sort of mythological creature. His hair was golden and rivulets of water dripped down his hair and into his face, but he didn't even seem remotely bothered by it. However, that wasn't the first thing that caught her attention. No, the first thing that caught her attention was the color orange. His chest armor was orange.

The fact that he had a trident pointed at the throat of one of her new enemies and he wore the bold color that reminded her of home made her smile in welcome causing one of her nearby companions to frown.

"All we can say is that they're our enemy, and if they are yours as well then today we'll call you friend. I go by Kunoichi."

* * *

**All I can say is that yesterday I was exhausted. But I'm here today.  
**


	13. The Girl Who Was Amused at GL's Expense

**The Girl Who Was Amused at GL's Expense  
**

* * *

"He's Aquaman," Batman answered the unspoken question making Sakura wonder how much knowledge he had hidden within that brain of his. Had she stumbled across another Shikamaru only he wasn't a lazy bum? The thought appealed to her for some unknown reason. A slight movement out the corner of her eye drew her attention back to the man who had just joined their motley crew.

The golden warrior of the sea radiated power and ability. Although that wasn't what, after the orange, next drew Sakura's attention. No, that would be his weapon. She had no idea where he had gotten his trident, but she wanted to know where she could get her own or if she could borrow his.

It was glorious in its simplicity and looked to be extremely effective. Her fingers twitched. She wanted to touch it. Greetings from the others were exchanged quickly, which gave Sakura enough time to compose herself before she did something foolish that would cost her life.

"I found this creature," Aquaman hauled up his either dead or unconscious victim for all of them to see, "as he was setting off a device that tore a hole in the water and then dozens of its kind flew out. Since you've obviously gathered together to fight them, I will join you."

Sakura blinked and looked around at the stunned look on all their faces. She supposed they had united to fight a current common enemy inadvertently.

The Flash uttered her thoughts on the manner. "I guess we did."

"However, you have no one to lead you. I propose I do the honors."

Sakura chuckled. She thought the Green Lantern was arrogant, but apparently Aquaman had him beat hands down. Not only did he not ask to join them, he _told them _he was and then without knowing anything about any of them thought to take on a role of leadership. Aquaman certainly had some large _cojones_.

Sakura took that moment to wonder why it was so common for them to end their code name in 'man'...or 'woman'. It really did speak of a lack of originality.

"If you don't see a leader then you obviously haven't been looking at me." Sakura sighed, wondering whether or not she was going to have to take back her thoughts on who was more arrogant Aquaman or Green Lantern.

Sakura glanced at Wonder Woman and moved her way. The older woman nodded her head slightly at Sakura in acknowledgment and the two women began to murmur among themselves.

"It seems as though the battle has raised their testosterone levels." A smirk graced Sakura's lips.

"If you mean that a pissing contest is about to start, then I'd have to agree."

The women chuckled. "Maybe one of us should lead and save us all some trouble." Wonder Woman suggested.

"If it's not a hospital, then I have no interest in leading it. Although, you can feel free to do the honors. I have no problem following you."

"I will if it becomes necessary."

With just that one statement Sakura realized that she was a no-nonsense type of woman. She would do what was necessary to get the job done and no one would stop her. She could understand that mentality, though, given the amount of moose caca she had to deal with Sai, Kakashi, and Naruto. Sometimes it took a strong woman to deal with a bunch of knucklehead men.

Sakura tuned back into the conversation that the males were having in time to hear Green Lantern say, "Superman might not say a lot, but he can fly and juggle trucks, The Flash is the fastest man alive. Wonder Woman can slice through an army, and Kunoichi can bend reality and make people see what isn't there. And me? I can do anything with this ring. So really, what can you do that we can't?"

Sakura frowned. Bend reality? Is that what he thought she could do? She didn't bother to correct him or explain her techniques. Some things were best left a secret. She actually liked being the only one who could do what she did. They all had unique talents that made them individually special.

Sakura couldn't help but admire how Aquaman answered Green Lantern's question. It was at that moment that some of the creatures they had been fighting charged their way yelled in a serpentine hiss, "_For Darkseid!" _Aquaman turned his back to them and faced their foes. Out of the depths of the ocean came several vicious looking sharks whose jaws snapped open promising certain death to the creatures foolish enough to put themselves in its path. And put themselves in their path they did. The shark that happened to be closest to where she stood, mouth snapped closed and Sakura could hear from where she stood the snapping of bones and it made her flinch.

Somehow, watching someone or something die by an animal was worse than seeing an actual man do it. Maybe it had something to do with being a ninja and she had become slightly desensitized to death by the hand of man. She had seen Kakashi's dogs attack people before and it never left her with warm and fuzzy feelings and yet she had seen the same man kill a dozen men without batting an eye and it never once bothered her.

Another alien, discerning that Aquaman was the cause of the loss of so many of its comrades charged him. Aquaman, sensing the danger, turned at exactly the right moment to plunge his trident through its mandible and out the top of his skull. With a slight shake, he casually tossed the carcass into the sea. Aquaman thereafter turned and looked at Green Lantern and arched a brow, bringing to the forefront of her mind that before Aquaman's gory display they had been arguing about his abilities.

Sakura turned her back so that Green Lantern wouldn't see her laughing. When she did, she caught Batman looked at her pointedly and a part of her felt bad for her amusement at the expense of the Lantern...but for the most part, she was just amused. She glanced back at Green Lantern to notice him pouting slightly. It was sort of cute.

* * *

Victor Stone loved his Father. He also didn't doubt that his father loved him. However, when he made the touchdown that would bring his team to the state finals and turned to see that his father wasn't there to see it a part of him hated him. He hated him because it made him a liar and couldn't be trusted.

When he saw the green airplane flying in the sky after the game he decided then to go see his father at S.T.A.R. Laboratories. His father was so consumed with things like the green airplane in the sky that he couldn't be bothered to keep his promise to his only child.

At that time, he felt they needed to talk. It was a discussion that should have occurred long ago.

Later he would wish that he had left well enough alone.


	14. Interlude: The Sakura Soft Spot

_Your regularly scheduled story has been interrupted by this three part interlude that may or may not become canon to the story:_

* * *

The stars in the sky could be seen clearly from Wayne Manor. Which was odd because in so many other places in Gotham that wasn't the case. The darkness and mayhem that Gotham was associated with couldn't be seen at the Manor, which brought her a small measure of peace. But only a small measure because for the most part Sakura Haruno wasn't happy.

She was outside the room Bruce had provided for her where there was a balcony attached. It was, without a doubt, her favorite place to be since it was the one place where she could truly think. The balcony doors were securely closed behind her and she sat on the railing just looking up at the sky and swinging her legs idly.

She had been living with Bruce lately. Staying with Clark had become rather uncomfortable as his relationship with Diana progressed. She didn't have a job since legally speaking, she didn't exist in their world so she had been living off Clark. It wasn't something that sat well with her. Not that Clark made her feel like a burden. Whenever she broached the subject with him, she was waved off as if the subject didn't matter, but it did. She was a single woman living with an attractive man who had a significant other. Bluntly speaking, she was a kept woman except there were no romantic entanglements between the two of them.

If she were in Diana's place it would bother her. So with due respect to the Amazon Princess Sakura asked Bruce if she could stay with him until she figured out what she was going to do. Clark hadn't been exactly happy about her decision, but it turned out to be the best move. Bruce, although he didn't live alone, had plenty of space for her to stay. Not to mention there wasn't really a steady woman in his life that she knew of that would feel uneasy about her presence.

Snow fell from the sky and touched her face, causing her to shiver. She should have grabbed a blanket as she didn't want to waste chakra trying to keep herself warm. She thought about going back inside but didn't really want to. Because, while she felt she wasn't a particular burden on Bruce he _did _have a family that she wasn't really comfortable around. Especially this time of year. She felt like an outsider. It was December 1st.

"What are you doing out here?" Sakura hadn't heard the doors open but given who had joined her it wasn't something that should have surprised her. A blanket was thrown over her shoulders and Sakura looked up into a familiar pair of ice blue eyes gratefully. Sakura smiled wearily before turning away from her host and huddling a little more into the blanket that had been given her.

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Home."

Bruce made a noncommittal noise and moved closer to Sakura's side. He was close enough to touch, but neither of them made a move to close the final distance between them. She was glad he didn't as she was certain if he did she would cry, which would only serve to make them both feel uncomfortable.

"You know you have a home with us as long as you wish, Sakura."

She knew that. That didn't mean she belonged. That didn't mean she didn't miss Naruto's smiling face or Kakashi's perversions. Sakura closed her eyes and lowered her head in an effort to control the pain in her heart and keep it from being heard in her voice.

"I had a life away from this world Bruce. I had purpose and meaning. Sometimes I feel like I'm here because I'm useless. I want to go home. I need to prove my worth." He didn't reply which wasn't unusual. When he was at home he was never much of a talker. When he was Batman he wasn't much of a talker either. She guessed that was just his nature. "It will be Christmas soon and I don't even know if my loved ones are even alive. They don't know if _I'm _alive." Sakura sighed at his silence and continued. "We don't know where I came from, but Hal offered to take me with him and talk to the Guardians, to see if they know of the world that I came from, to see if they know how I managed to arrive here and why."

"You want to go."

"I do."

Sakura turned around then and bit her bottom lip only to see Bruce staring at her steadily. She met his gaze unflinchingly because he had to know she was serious about this. She wanted him to understand and respect her decision to leave. She didn't know why that was so important to her, only that it was.

"And this has nothing to do with Clark and his relationship with Diana?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I am aware that you're fond of him." Of course, he was. There was very little that could be hidden from his all knowing eyes. He wasn't even supposed to know that Clark and Diana were together. They didn't want people to know yet, but it didn't surprise her that Bruce had somehow come across the information.

"I am fond of Clark, but not in the sense you're implying."

Silence descended among them that eventually had to be broken. "I can't make you stay, but I ask that you keep in mind that this is a special time of year. If you leave now then Hal has to leave as well. And what of his family? His friends? I have no doubt that he'd go now if you asked it, but you should take his feelings into consideration."

He was right and she knew it. She couldn't ask Hal to help her search for her home world right now. It wouldn't be fair to him. Sakura looked down once more.

"But if this has something to do with Clark and Diana I ask that you reconsider." Sakura's eyes widened at the request, but she didn't get the chance to question him on it. "Come on. You've been cooped up in your room the entire time you've been here and you've yet to meet anyone."

He was right. She had been rude and the honest truth was that she couldn't believe that he tolerated it. Sakura climbed down off the railing and thereafter bowed. "Please forgive my rudeness." Bruce waved a hand and gestured for her to come inside and she did so. She thought she saw a bit of warmth in his normally cold eyes, but it was gone so quickly she was certain she imagined it. Her eyes closed as she walked in and when the warm air from the heater hit her face and seeped into her bones a sigh of bliss escaped her lips. She ignored Bruce's chuckle.

They walked out of her room and down the hallway and Sakura had yet to relinquish her blanket. She knew she'd have to eventually. She actually felt odd walking around Bruce's opulent home wrapped in a blanket. She decided to hold on to it until someone told her to let go.

"So how many children do you have?"

"Three sons."

Sakura glanced at him, surprised. Three children. She wouldn't have thought it of him. He seemed so disciplined and controlled. It sort of surprised her that she was wrong. "And no wife? You've been...busy."

Bruce raised a brow at her phrasing then chuckled. "Two are adopted. Only one is my biological son—and that is a long story." Sakura blushed and turned her head hiding her face from view, but she had a feeling he knew she had just embarrassed herself.

"And they all stay here with you?"

"The oldest lives on his own, but for the holidays, he comes and stays a week or two. So he's not here now, but he'll be here later on this month. You'll meet him soon."

"And are they...like you?" Bruce frowned obviously wondering what she meant. She could have meant several things. Handsome, smart, rich were only the starters. However, that wasn't what she meant in the least. "I've heard about Batman's Robin...so I wondered..."

Bruce didn't reply and Sakura figured she had gone a little too far. The rest of their walk was completed in silence. He led her to the dining room—it was her first time being there as she took her meals in her room. Her eyes immediately landed on Alfred, who smiled at her in welcome.

"Miss Sakura, it's good to see you out and about."

"It's good to be out, Alfred." Alfred, aside from Bruce, was the only person in Wayne Manor that she'd had contact with. There were times when she felt like she was being watched, but since she didn't detect a threat she didn't bother searching for the presence—especially since nothing perverted was going on.

Alfred pulled out a chair for her and Sakura sat down at Bruce's right side. They weren't alone for long. A little boy entered the room shortly after them. If Sakura had to guess she'd say he was about 8 or 9. His eyes took in the room and somehow Sakura knew by the way he took everything in was that he was trained. No child paid that much attention to detail unless at some point in his life he _had _to. The boy finally met Sakura's gaze and she knew without a doubt that this was Bruce's biological son.

"Damien, come meet Sakura."

Damien stalked forward and raised an eyebrow at Sakura. She had no idea what he expected her to do, but something about him gave her the impression that he was an insufferable twit, which would be normal for a child his age.

"Can you fight?"

Sakura smiled. "Can you?" She already knew the answer to the question, but she wanted to hear his answer. He opened his mouth but before he could reply to her an older boy walked in ruffled his hair and gave him a slight push out the way. Sakura bit her bottom lip when she saw Damien scowl. The older boy walked over to her and extended his hand, which Sakura took and shook slightly. Sakura silently admitted that he was a cutie.

"I'm Tim. I've heard a lot about you."

Sakura smiled. "I'm Sakura. I wish I could say the same."

* * *

Tim was a little taller than her, but being a part of the Justice League made her used to being the smallest one around. She was just thankful that Damien was shorter than her. At least she had some height on someone...for a little while at least.

"So, what are you going to do about your secret identity?"

"Secret identity?" Sakura asked Tim curiously. He, himself, told her that he was Red Robin—not Batman's Robin. That was someone completely different. Although, she now had a clue as to who Robin actually was. She still never asked the question again, though. She figured if Bruce wanted her to know he'd tell her. Besides, Tim told her he was Red Robin but she technically wasn't supposed to know. She had been sworn to secrecy and she wasn't about to break Tim's confidence. He was becoming someone she enjoyed being around. He was extremely intelligent and had a decent sense of humor. But although that was true, she wondered why Bruce adopted him.

Speaking of Bruce, he had gone to Wayne Enterprises leaving the three of them at home with Alfred who only appeared when she was snooping. She swore the old man had some sort of tracking device on her that she just couldn't find.

"Yeah, I mean you hair is a dead giveaway that you work with the Justice League and for safety reasons, we can't afford to have that type of connection."

She was aware of that. She often altered her appearance when she lived with Clark but she only did that because he told her he didn't want people to know he was Superman. She supposed the same line of logic could be used for Bruce.

"When I leave the house I alter my appearance."

Tim looked at her quizzically. "Really? How?"

"Like this." Sakura moved her fingers slightly altering her eye color and changing it to blue while she changed her hair to a fiery red. Tim's eyes grew large.

"You'd be great for undercover work!" Sakura laughed. "Can you make yourself look like someone else?"

Sakura furrowed her brow and then said, "You mean like this?" Tim immediately jumped away from the table toppling his chair when he found himself looking into the insane eyes of Joker. Sakura laughed and returned to her normal appearance.

"Keep that one a secret. Not many people know I can do it."

"No, problem. In fact, I'll forget that ever happened." Sakura pressed her lips together to keep from laughing again. He hadn't looked particularly happy that she was amused at his expense. "Come on." Tim grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Where are we going?"

"My room."

Sakura grinned and said, "I'm not that type of girl." She had the delight in feeling him drop her hand like it was on fire and seeing his face turn a deep red color. Sakura quietly admitted to herself that she liked teasing Tim. He made himself such an easy target that she just couldn't resist. She never had that type of relationship with any guy back home, but she sort of wished she did. It was _so _amusing.

"I didn't mean-" Tim took one look at Sakura's face and scowled. "How old are you anyway?"

"You're seriously asking me my age?" The offense on Sakura's face wasn't to be taken lightly and yet Tim was obviously incredulous.

"Aren't you a little young to be concerned with people knowing how old you are?"

"Aren't you old enough to know asking in the first place is rude?"

Tim scowled again, grabbed her hand, and dragged her along. Sakura couldn't help laughing out loud as he tugged her.

When he opened the door to his room Sakura's eyes grew large. It was nothing like her ornately decorated bedroom that looked like it was designed specifically for a woman. In fact, the only clue that it was a bedroom at all was the bed. Otherwise, it looked like an office. Or realistically speaking, like the Batcave. She had only been in there once, but she only needed one time for it to leave an impression. She was certain the same could be said for Tim's bedroom. Monitors filled the room from floor to ceiling that he turned on as soon as they entered the room.

Once the computer booted up he immediately started typing and pulled up image after image for her to look at.

"What's going on, Tim? Who are these people?"

"They're metahumans like you."

Sakura frowned. She didn't know what that was, but just from the context clues, it wasn't a definition that fit her. "I'm not a meta...human. I'm just human."

"No offense Sakura, but you'll never be 'just' a human. Especially since you're a member of the League." Sakura's frown deepened, but she didn't reply and Tim took that as his sign to continue. "Teenage metahumans all over the world have been disappearing lately. I have evidence that points to a group called N.O.W.H.E.R.E being behind their disappearance."

"Kidnapping? Have you told anyone from the League?"

"Besides you? No."

"Why would you tell me?"

"Because this is something I wanted to handle myself, but I was thinking...maybe you'd come with me."

"Come with you where? Have you talked to Bruce about this?"

"New York and he'll be fine with it...if you ask for me."

Sakura's eyes grew large. Tim was nothing but trouble. He thought he could look at her with those pretty blue eyes and get whatever he wanted. But Sakura was no sucker. "Wait a minute, Tim."

"Come on Sakura. I'm not blind. Anyone can see that Bruce has a soft spot for you!"

She didn't know whether or not she'd call it a soft spot. Bruce was a hard man who didn't tolerate foolishness from anyone well. It just so happened that she wasn't capable of tolerating high volumes of B.S. either. They recognized that in one another and as a result worked well together.

"He doesn't have a 'soft spot' for me. You make it sound like something that it's not."

"Soft. Spot." Tim reiterated clearly causing Sakura to roll her eyes.

"So you want me to exploit it." Sakura deadpanned. Not missing a beat Tim retorted, "Yes."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at how seriously he uttered his 'yes'. "No! I'm not even supposed to know you're Red Robin."

"Then I'll tell him that I told you. We'll wait a few weeks and then you can convince him to let me go."

Sakura ran a hand over her face when she realized he wasn't about to let this go. "How about this, tell him I know that you're Red Robin and then if he doesn't kill us both we'll discuss me convincing him to let you go to New York."

"And you'll come with me?"

Sakura smiled sadly at Tim not giving him an answer.


	15. Interlude Part II: Manipulation

Bruce was not happy that Tim told Sakura that he was Red Robin and that was putting it mildly. She heard the two arguing on and off for a few days and had avoided the Dark Knight until he had calmed down enough for her to approach him. Which just so happened to be early one morning when he was coming in from his usual patrol of Gotham.

She was waiting in the shadows of the Batcave and had just watched him take off his cowl when she revealed her presence. He sensed her immediately turning his head to look in her direction. His eyes narrowed slightly and inwardly Sakura frowned. He made it seem like she forced Tim to tell her about Red Robin when such was not the case. He was being illogical, but she knew pointing that out would only start a fight and that wasn't what she wanted to do. She wanted peace.

"What are you doing down here?"

"I was waiting for you."

Sakura closed the distance between the two of them saying nothing when Batman sat at the chair of his computer and began typing. Silence settled between the two that Sakura was hesitant to break. She had to think carefully about what she would say because she knew this was a pivotal moment for both of them.

"I won't betray you." Sakura watched him stiffen, but ignored it and continued to speak. "I've been betrayed before by someone I loved. It's...one of the worst experiences of my life.

I can't say that I agree wholeheartedly with the ideals of the League. I can't say that I will be a part of it for the rest of my stay here in your world, but I can say that while I am here I will not betray _you. _Your family is my family...even if Damien is an annoying little twerp-"

Bruce gave her a look to which she merely smiled at.

"What I'm saying is you don't have to trust me, but the truth is you can."

He didn't reply, but she honestly didn't expect him to. She was about to turn and leave when she heard him say, "I've been working on this case lately. The Joker has escaped from Arkham."

It was an olive branch that Sakura took willingly. "Isn't that the asylum here in Gotham?"

"It is. I have a question for you. If a man somehow manages to skin himself what type of damage will that do to his body?"

Sakura blinked. The thought was as disturbing as it was shocking. She couldn't think of anyone friend or foe who was into self-mutilation. It was a new thing for her. "He skinned himself? While he was alive?"

"Either he did or someone did it for him." Sakura frowned. The Joker was nuttier than she thought he was.

"Do you know how deep he went? Do you have the skin?"

"The police have it."

"Can I see it?" Bruce paused before saying, "I'll see what I can do."

With those words, Sakura was certain they would be okay.

* * *

"Did you talk to him about it yet?" Sakura frowned at Tim. She didn't like the fact that he wanted her to speak for him. If it was something he was truly passionate about then he would speak to Bruce himself. In truth, she had no intention of talking to Bruce, but rather she was going to encourage him to do it himself. She'd be there with him if need be for moral support, but she honestly couldn't think of a good reason why she should step between father and son.

She couldn't tell him that yet, though. She had a feeling he wouldn't take it well. Besides, she was certain that if he just spoke to Bruce he'd approve letting him ago.

"No I haven't and I won't until you train with me."

Tim was puzzled so Sakura decided to explain. "In my world missions have ranks. S, A, B, C, and D. A 'D' ranked mission-"

"Is the lowest rank."

Sakura nodded, noting how nice it was to talk to someone who caught on so quickly. "And S is the highest. However, you had to be a certain level of ninja to go certain missions. So-"

"I get what you're saying Sakura."

"Do you?"

"You want to know if I'm capable of handling this mission. You're worried about me." Sakura didn't bother to deny it. It was true. The incident with Superman a while back haunted her dreams. She wasn't going to throw Tim into a situation he couldn't handle if she could help it. "If you're that worried then come with me."

"Tim, I can't."

"Why?" Sakura wanted to hug him because she knew she hurt his feelings, but Tim could be standoffish sometimes and she didn't want to cross any unspoken boundaries.

"Because after the holidays, I'm leaving with Green Lantern."

He looked stunned, which didn't surprise her. She didn't really talk about her home out loud. It pained her too much to do so.

"You're moving in with Green Lantern?"

Sakura's eyes grew large. What had she just said to make him draw _that _conclusion?

"What? No! We're not—Tim!" Sakura punched him in the shoulder when he started laughing. He stumbled backward, but still continued to laugh.

"Ah, the expression on your face was priceless!"

Sakura pursed her lips. "I don't like you."

"Yeah, you do." Tim countered and smiled at her coaxing one out of her as well. "So, where are the two of you going?"

"He's going to help me find my home world."

"Oh."

There was a wealth of meaning hidden behind that simple word, but Sakura couldn't decipher it. Sakura tilted her head to the side studying his face closely.

"Tim?"

Tim just shook his head no longer meeting her in the eye. "So you wanted to train, right?" Sakura nodded her head. "Let's go train then." He walked away and Sakura followed behind him silently wishing she hadn't told him she was trying to find her home. She knew well that she'd miss him when she was gone. She was certain he felt the same way about her.

* * *

December 15th was a very eventful day. It was the day that Tim agreed to talk to Bruce for his own cause. She, of course, was begged and bribed into joining him in his endeavor. However, Tim's bribing methods left much to be desired. Sakura shoved a piece of chocolate into her mouth and gave Tim a dirty look that he studiously ignored. He didn't know how fortunate he was that it was perfectly good chocolate.

"Bruce, can I talk to you for a moment?" Bruce looked up from some documents he was perusing and looked back and forth between Sakura and Tim. He frowned slightly and raised a brow gesturing for the two of them to sit.

Sakura took a seat that put her between the two of them as a sort of mediator. It was a role that she didn't want at all. Sakura sighed. She had no idea when she had developed a weakness for pretty blue eyes. It was going to be the death of her.

"Metahuman teenagers are disappearing across the world."

Bruce frowned. "How long have you known this?"

"I noticed it three months ago."

"And you've just now mentioned it?"

Tim nodded. "I thought it was a coincidence at first, but I've been looking into it further and now—there's no way that it's this much of a chance event."

Bruce nodded. "I'll speak to a few members of the League tonight and-"

Tim cleared his throat and glanced at Sakura, who nodded encouragingly. "Actually, I'd like to take care of this myself."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"I've gathered evidence that a group called N.O.W.H.E.R.E is taking them and are currently based in New York. I want to go there and see what I can find."

"He's proposing a strictly reconnaissance mission." Bruce's attention turned to Sakura.

"I suppose you approve of him going on this mission alone."

"I think Tim is capable enough and smart enough to handle himself. I think you feel the same." Bruce didn't reply, and Sakura sighed. "Bruce you know he'll contact you if he needs assistance."

"And what if he realizes he needs assistance too late, then what Sakura?"

"Then this is the life he chose. This is the life we all chose. It comes with consequences. If he wasn't ready to accept them, then he never should have walked down this path in the first place and you shouldn't have let him. At some point in our lives, we have to push forward. If Tim feels he can handle this who are we to say he can't?"

Bruce and Sakura stared hard at each other for an eternity before Bruce broke the silence. "Leave Sakura, I need to talk to Tim alone."

Sakura opened her mouth to argue but thought better of it. She rose to her feet and walked out briefly touching Tim's shoulder in a show of support before walking out.

* * *

When they were certain Sakura was no longer within hearing distance the conversation continued.

"You brought her in here with you on purpose." Tim didn't bother to deny it. Instead, he grinned, which brought a small smirk to Bruce's lips. "It showed strategy and foresight. In the future, I'd advise against it. It won't work twice."

Tim's smile grew wider. He doubted that.

* * *

Sakura was gnawing on her bottom lip in worry, wondering what was going on between Bruce and Tim. She was tempted to eavesdrop but decided against it knowing Tim would tell her what happened regardless. Knowing that she'd find out eventually didn't help ease her worries, though. In fact, it distracted her so much so that she barely noted a foot flying in her direction.

Damien got kicks out of attacking her at random moments. Especially since she was able to block his attacks with relative ease. Moments like this between the two of them were normal to Sakura and it no longer bothered her since they had established boundaries. Damien went so far to attack her in her bedroom _once_. It made her so angry that she used a genjutsu on him so terrible she was surprised that he was able to walk out of her room without crying once she dispelled it. Still, he never attacked her in her room again.

Her lips flattened into a thin line and she prepared herself to beat Damien down when he was intercepted by an unfamiliar personage. He grabbed Damien's leg and tossed him across the room. Damien merely tucked and rolled amazingly not knocking anything over in the process. Eventually, he stood and brushed himself off. He looked at the man who threw him and Sakura prepared herself to fight the intruder when Damien said, "Oh, it's just you."

Damien walked away then, but not before scowling at the man that Sakura finally took a good look at. Her heart stopped. He was absolutely gorgeous. Dark hair, gorgeous eyes and killer body. Sakura's most favorite things.

"Sorry about him. He's a bit of a handful." He extended his hand and gave her a smile to die for, "Dick Grayson."

"Sakura Haruno."

At the mention of his name Sakura realized this was the illustrious oldest son. "Welcome to the family."

Sakura laughed. "Ah, I wouldn't go that far. I'm just staying here until I go home so..." Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"I've heard that, but you also know who we are and if Bruce is willing to let you know our identity then you're family."

Sakura flushed somewhat pleased by his words. Although she was surprised that he didn't know it wasn't something Bruce had revealed to her because he wanted to. She only knew for certain that Tim was Red Robin. She guessed that Damien was Robin and if that was then case did that mean that Dick, too, had some sort of alter ego? It was probable. But who was he? Sakura deduced that it would be rude to ask. "So where were you headed before Damien attacked?"

Truth be told, she didn't want to admit that she was wandering around worrying about Tim and Bruce and debating whether or not to eavesdrop. So she told a small lie and wrapped it in a bit of truth hoping he wouldn't notice since even she could admit that she was a terrible liar.

"Actually, Damien's attacks are a daily thing. I was actually just wandering around in order to get the first one out of the way so I can relax for a while."

"Hmm. Smart."

Sakura smiled. "I like to think so."

The two made their way to the kitchen where Alfred greeted them both. "Miss Sakura, Master Dick, are you here for a snack or to visit me?"

"A bit of both Alfred," Dick smiled winsomely and Sakura couldn't help but smile as well.

"How long are you staying Master Dick?" Sakura looked at him curiously wondering the same thing.

"I'm leaving after New Year's Day. I really don't like being away from Bludhaven for too long."

Alfred nodded and passed him a glass of milk and cookies which he dived into with the gusto of a young boy. Sakura smiled when Alfred passed her share to her. "I should have served you first Miss, but I was afraid he'd steal yours. He still might so be careful."

Sakura laughed.

"Oh, sure. Embarrass me in front of the pretty girl Alfred." Alfred chuckled and Sakura hid a blush. "Where's Bruce?"

"He's with Master Tim. They're discussing something of the utmost importance." Alfred glanced at Sakura and winked, leaving her to believe that he was aware of everything that happened within the manor. In some ways he was even more amazing than Bruce...but then again he did raise him.

Dick nodded. "Anything I need to know about?"

"I'm sure if Master Bruce feels it necessary, he'll let you know before you leave." Dick laughed.

"In other words, mind my own business?"

"That would be correct Master Dick."

Sakura couldn't help but join in with Dick's laughter at that rejoinder.


	16. Interlude Part III: Deadly

Richard's room was right next to hers, which made them running into one another inevitable. Especially since they both got up at the same time of the morning to do the same thing.

Train.

Sakura made a habit of jogging around Wayne Manor. Her aim was five miles daily, but sometimes she tried to surpass that goal. When Dick, who she now called Richard, met her in the hallway on her way out he raised a brow at her exercise attire.

She wore what they called a sports bra which was a million times better than chest bindings and definitely a lot more convenient. She also wore a pair of comfortable red jogging shorts that barely covered her assets. Sakura flushed. She didn't usually have this problem. She never ran into Bruce in the morning because he was in another part of the house and such was the case with Tim and Damien.

"What are you doing up?" She didn't bother to hide her disgruntlement, but it didn't do her any good since he ignored it. He looked like he was about to choke on his tongue. She was seconds away from telling him to take a picture when he finally found his voice.

"What are you wearing?"

Sakura folded her arms across her chest, which only drew his attention to it. Sakura typically wasn't the type of person who flaunted her body. She didn't have much of one. Yes, she was tone, but that didn't mean she had a lot of what men liked to see in a woman. Richard's gaze only served to make her self-conscious. "Clothes." His eyes continued to trail over her form.

"I can see that. You look very tantalizing." Sakura frowned, not knowing whether or not to be insulted or flattered. "Going to the exercise room?"

"I'm going jogging." Sakura corrected.

Richard paused, trying to gauge whether or not she was serious. "You do realize it's December."

"Your point being?"

Richard, exercising caution, somehow knowing that he had somehow stepped onto thin ice said, "Nothing. You want some company?"

She didn't, but right before she had the chance to refuse him, he smiled at her and her heart did a cartwheel in her chest. She turned away before he could see her blush once more and called out, "Do what you want."

Dick's smile widened right before he ran to catch up with her.

* * *

"How are you not cold?"

Sakura laughed and moved faster. Richard had no trouble keeping up, but she wasn't going all out which could explain a few things. Eventually, they ran side by side all small talk ceasing. For some reason time seemed to move faster with Richard at her side. It also made running five miles seem easy.

When they finished their run Sakura was breathing heavily and the cold was a blessed thing since she felt so overheated. "You do this every day?" Sakura nodded.

"I have to do something. There are no training fields here and I can't afford to get soft."

"Have you talked to Bruce about this?"

"Not really, but Damien helps with his midday attacks, although I'm not sure that's his intention."

"Probably not," Richard said wryly. "You should talk to Bruce. I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem training you."

"I already owe him so much..."

"Sakura, trust me if Bruce doesn't want to do something there is nothing in the world that can convince him to do it. If you ask he won't feel like you're twisting his arm."

Sakura sighed. "I'll keep that in mind."

They walked back inside the manor only to run into Alfred. His eyes were larger than Richard's when he first saw her. After a pregnant pause, he cleared his throat. "Miss Sakura, did your clothes abandon you this morning?"

Sakura raised a hand and covered her face. She also ignored Richard's snickering. None of this would have happened if she hadn't run into him this morning. And yet...

Sakura shook her head not allowing that train of thought to go any further. "I'm going to shower and change now Alfred."

"Want some company?"

"Master Dick that is no way to speak to a lady!"

Sakura didn't know whether to laugh or cringe in embarrassment. Instead, she chose to go to her room and pretend like none of it ever happened.

* * *

Bruce was throwing an elaborate party and Sakura's understanding of the situation was that it was a regular occurrence. The ballroom was awash in light. The chandeliers gleamed brilliantly, candles were lit everywhere and not to mention the Christmas lights that decorated the ballroom. All in all, it was an exquisite sight that was tastefully done. No one could ever say that Bruce Wayne didn't have taste.

Sakura entered the ballroom before the guests had arrived and looked around curiously.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?"

Sakura turned and smiled at the voice, seeing Richard standing in the doorway. He was in a tuxedo, but he was missing his shoes and tie. He was definitely a sight for sore eyes. She admired his nice form for a second or two until a smirk appeared on his face that told her he knew how well he looked and he knew she liked it. Sakura shook her head at him.

"I have plenty of time for that."

"That hasn't been my experience with women."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Well, we all aren't cut from the same cloth." Richard chuckled dismissing the anger she was prone to. In the weeks since Richard had come to the manor, they bickered quite frequently. For some reason, it tickled him to get her goat.

"What are you doing down here anyway? You're always wandering about."

It was true. She did have the penchant for getting 'lost' in the manor. She seemed to find a something new every time she went exploring.

"Just looking around. You get a whole different experience in a room full of people. I wanted to see it before that."

Richard nodded, accepting her explanation and then looked around himself at all that had been done. The silence was companionable which Sakura found odd given the amount they argued with each other. And she was very comfortable with Richard, almost as comfortable as she was with Tim and Bruce.

"Can I ask you a couple of questions? Some personal?" Sakura blinked at the serious tone of voice. For the most part, Richard and serious didn't really go together.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "You can ask. I might not necessarily answer."

"I can accept that. First things first." Richard raised his hand and Sakura saw a bow tie hanging from his hand. "Can you tie a bow tie?" Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over to Richard taking the tie out of his hand. He bent down so that she could reach him. She fixed his bow tie quickly as it wasn't her first time. She had to do this a time or two for Kakashi when he was on an undercover mission. She had to admit she had gotten pretty good at it.

"Shall I address your shoe problem as well?"

Richard opened his mouth and then shut it quickly causing Sakura to narrow her eyes dangerously. "What?"

Richard shook his head. "Sorry, I just stopped myself from getting into a world of trouble. I'm not trying to jump in recklessly." Sakura pursed her lips but decided not to pursue the issue. Although, she could admit that she was very curious about what he would have said.

"So what else did you want to ask?"

Richard straightened immediately and surprised her by immediately launching into it. There was no hesitation or embarrassment at his attempt to delve into her personal life. His eyes bore into hers as if willing her to give him the truth. "What's going on with you and the man in blue?"

Sakura's brow furrowed. First Bruce and now Richard. She didn't understand why they were so obsessed with her relationship or lack thereof with Clark. "What do you mean?"

"I mean were the two of you an item?"

Sakura's face turned beet red.

"I-" Sakura was a little bewildered at the thought and found she could only shake her head in answer to Richard's question. "Why do you ask?"

"Bruce told me the two of you used to live together, but you're here now so..."

"We're not and weren't an item. We're just friends."

Dick stared at her for a long moment before saying, "Good. I'm going to finish getting dressed. You should, at the very least, get started." He disappeared before she could say anything further. Sakura stared at the empty doorway for a while before she wondered what he meant by 'good'.

Sakura shook her head. Blood relative or not he was certainly Bruce's son.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time Sakura joined the festivities. The truth was she hesitated in getting dressed because she was waiting for Victor to arrive. He had plans to stay in seclusion because there was no way he could go out without people knowing who he was. So she planned to help with a little genjutsu before hand. It was only a band-aid for the situation, but she figured he, of all people, deserved a moment to just relax.

Sakura thought back briefly to Victor's arrival.

_Flashback: _

"_Sakura, are you sure no one will know who I am?"_

"_Trust me. You'll only look like Victor Stone tonight. You'll only feel like Victor Stone to other people. Just keep in mind you are not only Victor Stone anymore. You're also our Cyborg. Be careful."_

_Cyborg nodded and looked in the mirror at the genjutsu Sakura had placed upon his person. "It's odd seeing myself like this again."_

_Sakura didn't know how to reply to that so she didn't answer. _

"_Sakura, you're a medic in your world, correct?"_

"_I am."_

"_Do you think...is there any chance that you can fix me? I mean, I've seen your chakra do some pretty unimaginable things so it's not completely off the table, right?"_

_Sakura frowned. "I don't know, Vic." Truthfully, Sakura didn't want to try. She was almost certain that at this point 'fixing him' was an impossibility. Her trying in the first place could only hurt him and that wasn't something she wanted to do._

"_If I ask you to, would you try?"_

"_Vic, I was planning on asking Hal tonight to help me find my home world." At the expression on his face, Sakura found that she couldn't say anything else. "I'll take a look before I go. I'm not making any promises, though."_

"_Thanks, Sakura." Sakura nodded. "I'll go in first."_

Sakura's mind snapped back to the present when she heard his voice.

"You're late."

The dress had to be the reason he knew who she was. He had helped her pick it out. Shopping with Bruce Wayne had been an endeavor she would never forget. It was like he was a completely different man from the one she had grown to know. He adopted a carefree persona that warmed her heart fiercely. He seemed happy and fun to be around. She couldn't believe how much they had laughed together just trying to pick an appropriate dress.

She had completely altered her appearance which on some level she enjoyed. Being someone else for a night...it was fun. But she knew Bruce wasn't about to allow her to wander about without some way of knowing exactly who she was.

Bruce held out his arm to her and Sakura linked their arms together. "On the contrary, I'd say I was right on time."

Bruce ignored her, which made Sakura smile. "Almost everyone is here. I'm going to kick things off with a dance."

"_With me?"_

Bruce laughed at her alarm causing a head or two to turn in their direction, and Sakura found herself pouting quietly.

"No, with me."

Bruce disentangled himself from her side and moved over to the woman with short dark hair and piercing eyes. "Suki, this is Selina." Sakura blinked at the name and looked back and forth between the two of them noting several things. The first being Bruce was very attracted to this Selina. The second was, even though he was attracted to her he didn't trust her. Hence, he introduced her as Suki.

"Pleased to meet you, Selina," Sakura said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine." She purred. Sakura bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling. That one statement told Sakura so much. The main point being if Bruce ever allowed himself to trust Selina she would do him a world of good and probably pull the stick that was sometimes wedged up his behind out, but she didn't know the history behind the distrust so wouldn't question him about the issue.

"No...I think it's mine." Sakura ignored Bruce's stare and shooed them to the dance floor where they started the first dance of the evening. She watched Bruce and Selina for a few seconds smiling slightly before making a move to find someone she was familiar with.

She didn't have to go far. "Excuse me, may I have this dance?" Sakura's eyes widened at the figure before her. "Clark! What are you doing here?"

"Bruce invited me."

"Is Diana here with you?" Sakura glanced around looking for the Amazon Princess but not spotting her.

"She decided not to come since she was too easily recognizable."

"I could have-" Sakura halted her words. If Diana had wanted to come she would have found a way. Saying that right now would only hurt Clark. "So about that dance?" The smile that had started fading away reappeared on Clark's face. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Let's go." Sakura maneuvered her way onto the dance floor with Clark right behind her. When she finally made it to the floor, she made a move to turn around, but Clark spun her around and pulled her into his arms in time with the music. Sakura's heart startled, but then she smiled and moved with him.

"How did you know it was me?" Sakura inquired.

"You can change the outside as much as you want." Clark raised a hand briefly and slid his glasses down his nose a bit. "But you can't change the inside." Sakura bit back a snort as she thought of him and his dangerous eyes. "Besides, I knew you'd be incognito so it was the fastest way to find you."

"I'm glad you came."

"Are you sure?"

Sakura glanced into Clark's eyes at the worried note in his voice. "What do you mean?"

"I got the impression when you left that...you weren't happy with me." Sakura squeezed his arms slightly aware of the hard muscle beneath the dark tuxedo he chose to wear.

"Clark, my leaving had nothing to do with me being angry at you."

"But it did have to do with me."

Sakura frowned. She didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to tell the truth either since it would only start a fight and she didn't like arguing with Clark. It hurt something deep inside her when they disagreed. "Are we really doing this tonight of all nights?"

After a moment of silence, Clark answered her. "No. I'm sorry. If you're happy here then I'm happy for you. Just know you always have a place with me if you want it."

Before Sakura could reply Clark paused as a finger tapped on Clark's shoulder. Sakura peered around Clark only to see Dick and his devious grin. "If you don't mind, I'd like to steal her from you for a dance or two or three."

Sakura rolled her eyes and then fluttered them, saying in a sickly sweet voice, "You can have _every _dance, Richard." Clark frowned, unhappy for reasons unknown.

Richard chuckled and reached for her hand and pulled her close to him. Dick was seconds away from whisking her across the floor when Clark said, "Can I get an introduction first?"

The three of them quickly moved off to the side so as not to interrupt the dancing of others and continue their small talk.

Richard held out his hand for Clark to shake. "Richard Grayson."

"Clark Kent."

"I've heard of you." Richard's eyes flickered to Sakura who didn't notice.

"And tonight, gentlemen I am Suki so sayeth the illustrious Bruce Wayne."

A throat cleared behind her and Sakura knew that she had been busted. Sakura turned around to see Bruce looking down at her with a raised brow, but she merely grinned hoping to keep herself out of trouble.

The look on Bruce's face told her it wasn't working.

"Richard, go mingle."

"I was just about to dance with...Suki." Sakura nearly snorted at his hesitation at her 'name', but caught herself in time. Bruce's lips twitched, but he otherwise ignored Richard. He held out a hand to Clark which was immediately clasped and shook. "Glad you could make it Kent."

"Glad to be here." Unconsciously, his eyes drifted to Sakura after he uttered the words which didn't go unnoticed—except by Sakura, who was too caught up in everything else that was going on to pay attention to the tension between the three men surrounding her. Although the reason for the tension did vary from person to person.

"Oh! There's Tim. I'll catch up with the three of you later." Sakura slipped away before any of the three men could grab her and met Tim who was hovering near the food. He wore a slate gray tuxedo with a dark blue tie that did wonders for his eyes.

He noticed her approach almost immediately and turned his head in her direction with a ready smile on his face.

"Really Tim?" A big grin graced Sakura's lips. "Hiding by the food?"

"You can't tell me it isn't a great spot to hide."

"Of course. Only the hungry people will find you."

Tim laughed and made Sakura a small plate and passed it to her which she accepted gladly. She grabbed something she couldn't identify and nibbled on it curiously and her eyes widened at its deliciousness.

"You're very popular tonight." Sakura tossed Tim an odd look not knowing what he meant. "Well, all my friends are here so..." Not all. Sakura was momentarily saddened by not having Naruto and the others with her. Quickly, she shook off her nostalgia. She could brood some other time.

"When are you leaving?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't exactly asked him would he take me."

"So then there's a chance you'll stay." She doubted it, but since there was a possibility that Hal could rescind his offer Sakura nodded. "You'll tell me as soon as you know for certain?"

"You'll know before anyone else," Sakura promised.

* * *

Sakura escaped the party moving to the balcony for a little quiet amidst the chaos. She had no idea that Bruce was such a popular man. People were naturally drawn to his charisma and she found herself fascinated by it. Selina didn't stay by his side the whole night, but every now and then she saw the woman on Bruce's arm and when she did they both looked happy. She really wanted to talk to Bruce about her. Maybe she'd have the opportunity before she left to find some brilliant way to bring up the subject.

"There you are. I've been looking for you."

Sakura turned around and found her breath taken away. Being six feet tall he towered over her, but that wasn't unusual since she was a small woman. What got her was that it wasn't until that moment that she realized how handsome he was. His dark brown eyes pierced through her making her heart throb. He wore a white tuxedo with a red tie and the contrast was striking. He grinned at her and Sakura bit her bottom lip because her heart flipped in response to it.

"Why?"

"Someone told me that you were looking for me."

There was only one person who would—Bruce. Sakura nodded. "I wanted to know if your offer to help me find my home was still on the table."

His grin faded away and he reached for Sakura's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Of course."

"Is it alright with you if we leave after the New Year?"

Hal nodded and Sakura sighed in relief. Her eyes gazed upward and her eyes happened to land on a mistletoe that was above them. Hal's gaze followed her own.

Sakura, being the poison expert, couldn't help but spout a little knowledge. "Did you know that mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it?"

Hal didn't reply and Sakura let her gaze drift back into his eyes only to see a fire burning in his gaze. He moved closer to her and leaned down until his lips were dangerously close to her ear.

"A kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it." Hal's lips touched her cheek lightly and time stopped.

Sakura wasn't sure when it started again, but when she came back to herself she was alone. She was certain she heard him say, "Merry Christmas, Sakura," before he walked away.

* * *

**Okay, so the reason for the interlude. **

**# 1 I was bored. I needed a break from the regular storyline. I hope you guys don't mind. **

**#2 My son was watching Batman Returns (My favorite of all the Batman movies.) Anyway, my favorite line of the movie is "Mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it." and of course the responding line. "A kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it." It sparked this whole three part interlude. I just couldn't stop writing this.**

**I agonized over who would say the responding line. Dick? Clark? Tim? I love them all so much, but Hal...well he won this round. Although it was almost Dick. I really liked him in this story. (if you didn't notice)**

**Anywho, that's the end. There may be more interludes in the future. (I already have one in my mind that may be necessary for the story.) Unless, of course, you guys would prefer I didn't do it. Then I'll think about not writing them. (No promises, though)**


	17. The Girl Who Received a Helping Hand

_We now return you to your regularly scheduled story already in progress._

**_The Girl Who Received a Helping Hand_**

* * *

Sakura soon heard the beating in the sky and she stiffened knowing that the very objects she had cast a genjutsu on earlier were in the sky in mass numbers. They were easily defeated before and she prepared herself to do the same once more. She raised her hands, but Batman grabbed her arm. She was about to wrench it away, but she didn't have to. He let her go of his own accord.

"Wait. Look."

Sakura brought her eyes back to the skies only to see that they weren't the ones being attacked. They were going after the kidnapping aliens. Sakura nodded her head glad they weren't alone any longer.

* * *

_Previously at S.T.A.R. Labs_

Silas Stone was in his lab, but that wasn't unusual. What was unusual was the fact that he was working on a different project. At least a dozen other scientists surrounded him. They were studying a box of metal of a type that he had never before seen. He had so many questions about it and its origin.

"Where did it come from?" Silas' question was answered by one of the newer scientists whose name he didn't know as yet.

"It was recovered from Superman's and his companion's battle this morning. Apparently, the creature had several of these boxes with him. We know for certain that one of them was destroyed." Silas frowned. Another Superhuman had revealed themselves and it was one that they knew nothing of. If they went by the company she kept she was probably benign, but they couldn't afford to take that sort of chance.

"Is the companion Kryptonian, Sarah?"

"Unlikely. She displays none of the abilities of the other female Kryptonian nor that of Superman. Her strengths lie elsewhere."

"Such as?"

"No data has come in yet except that her physical strength is phenomenal."

"Isn't that a Kryptonian trait?"

There was a bit of hesitation before Sarah replied, "Yes, Dr. Stone." They couldn't rule out that there was another Kryptonian among them then. They also couldn't rule out that if she was Kryptonian then the Superman could now probably reproduce with another of its kind. They had been fortunate that the other was a relative. Now it seemed that their luck had run out.

"And did this belong to them?"

"Not that we know of. It's actually hard to determine anything about the object including the metal that it's made of." He was aware of that, but he wasn't one to nitpick. "We have, on the other hand, picked up some sort of signal broadcasting from it. And there's a similar broadcast coming from Central City, Coast City, and Washington D.C."

Silas sighed. "And has anyone picked up the connection that those are all places of Superhuman activity?"

Before the question could be answered they were interrupted, "Dr. Stone?" Silas turned his head to the male addressing him. "Your son is here." Silas ran his hand over his face. His son. Victor. His face flashed before his eyes. People said the boy looked just like him, but every time he saw his face, he was reminded of his mother.

"Tell him I'm busy. I don't have time right now."

"But...he seemed pretty upset."

Of course, he was and it probably had something to do with his idiotic football game. It typically always did. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to walk away easily.

"Send him up."

* * *

Victor hated Star Labs. It was a place that was cold and impersonal. It was almost as bad as being in a hospital. He hated that it also reflected his father's personality nowadays. He turned his head and watched Silas Stone approach him and immediately called out to him.

"Dad."

"Victor, I'm in the middle of something important right now."

"Something more important than your own son? You promised me you'd be there today. There were scouts there who wanted _me._ I could have had a full scholar-"

"Which you wouldn't need. I can pay for your education."

"That isn't _the point_."

"Then what is the point, Victor? That you can run fast? That you can catch a ball? Open your eyes and take a look at the world around you. The world is changing into...I don't know what. There are super humans who are doing things that you would never dream of doing while running on your little field of dreams."

Victor felt as if he had been smacked in the face. In truth, he would have preferred it if his father had actually physically hit him because the pain would have gone away faster.

"You're never going to come to one of my games." It wasn't a question. It was a statement since he was well aware of the truth of the matter.

"No, I'm not."

Victor turned his back and began walking away for some foolish reason hoping against hope that his father would call him back. What he actually heard was something that would change his life forever.

"Dr. Stone? Something is happening!"

Victor turned and looked over his shoulder to see his father walking back toward his lab. The expression on the face of the person who was sent to retrieve him is what caught his attention. He looked panicked and scared. What could possibly scare the man in a laboratory? Before he knew it, he was taking one step after another following in his father's footsteps.

What he saw inside the lab his eyes couldn't make sense of. There was a box emitting flames and a loud ringing noise that hurt his ears and grew louder with each second.

_What kind of project was his father working on?_

"Dad, what _is _that?"

His father's head snapped around, obviously not realizing that he had chosen to follow him. The naked fear on his face made Victor take a hesitant step back.

"Everyone get out!" When Victor didn't move his father shouted, _"Victor leave now!"_

But it was too late.

The last thing Victor heard was his father screaming his name.


	18. The Birth of Cyborg

**The Birth of Cyborg**

* * *

Silas Stone held his son's burned, damaged, dying body in his hands and wondered where he had gone wrong. He blamed no one but himself. Had he just gone to his son's football game he wouldn't have come to the lab to find him in the first place. He would have been safe away from the madness that had left him in his current state.

Silas' vision grew blurry. He wasn't sure his mind could take it. He had already lost his wife. He couldn't lose his only son too.

"_Victor!"_

The anguished cry tore from his throat and tears streamed down his face. He cared nothing about the alien invaders that had just destroyed one of his laboratories. He didn't care that the human race could possibly be facing extinction. The only thing he cared about was Victor.

"Silas!" Silas felt a hand on his shoulder, but felt no comfort from human touch. It served as a reminder of the emptiness of his life. "Your son is _gone. _We have to get out of here _now._"

The words were cold and callous and yet for some reason he wasn't offended by them. They didn't touch him at all. Maybe because he didn't quite believe them. Somewhere deep inside him hope still remained.

"I'm not going anywhere Thomas." The grip on his shoulder tightened, but Silas didn't stop looking at his son's face. "I already saw his Mother die. I'm not going to lose him too!"

* * *

_PGN Network:_

Lois Lane took a deep breath. Everyone was gone looking for safety and refuge from the alien invasion, and yet no one was reporting the truth of what was going on. The world was in chaos. She didn't put herself in the line of danger like she did in the past when she let herself be blinded by her infatuation of Superman. She worked behind the scenes now and yet as she listened to the news reports coming in she wasn't sure how much longer she could remain quiet.

"_These portals are opening across the world and unleashing armies of monsters!"_

"_These super-humans, these supermen are the cause of this!"_

At the use of the word 'super' Lois' mind snapped to attention. No, she wouldn't let them blame Superman, of all people, for this. Metropolis knew that he was their salvation and not their damnation. There were just some things that she couldn't allow, just like there were some things worth fighting for. Lois took out her phone and dialed a number. Seconds later when she heard a familiar male voice she smiled.

"Jimmy, think you can make it to the TV station and record a live feed for me?"

Lois' smiled at his response. It was almost like old times.

* * *

Silas and Thomas carried his son deeper into S.T.A.R. Labs. The smell of destruction filled the air, but Silas was able to ignore it as he had a goal in mind.

"Dr. Stone," Sarah's soft voice questioned, "where are we going?" Sarah had joined them when she saw that they weren't going to blindly run and seek refuge. He wasn't sure why she joined them and at the moment he wasn't concerned enough to care.

"We're taking him to the Red Room. Open the door for us."

"But I'm not authorized-"

"He's getting heavy." Thomas interjected. "If we don't do something soon I'm going to drop him." Silas stifled his irritation and pressed onward.

"The door is open Sarah. Security is off line. Just open the door so we can go inside."

Sarah pushed the door open and was greeted with a loud screech that irritated the ears. Silas and Thomas filed in behind her oblivious to Sarah's awe at the room around them. The room was nothing but metal and the technology in it was abundant. Most of the things in the room Silas had no clue as to their purpose. But there was one thing he knew what it did and he was almost certain he could operate it.

"Let's move."

"We shouldn't be in here Dr. Stone." Thomas' hesitation was almost his undoing. He didn't understand and a part of him was glad that he didn't. No one should have to live through the amount of pain he had.

"Lay him down."

Silas and Thomas placed Victor in a nearby pod and then proceeded to give Sarah and Thomas instructions on how to turn it on. It would show them his vital signs and even go so far as to show his blood cell count and the structure of his DNA.

He would have operated the equipment himself, but Victor reached for him and grabbed his hand. Silas couldn't stop the tears that flooded his eyes. His son...he wasn't gone yet...he hadn't been sure, but now he knew.

"Dad?"

His voice was hoarse and Silas could tell that the effort to speak was costing him.

"I'm right here Victor."

"It _hurts_."

"I know, but I'm going to help you. I won't let you die."

"Dr. Stone, whatever that energy is that blasted him, it's eating him away from the inside out. He's going into cardiac arrest!"

Silas moved swiftly to a locked metal container. He took the container and bashed it against a table, thereby breaking the lock. Thereafter, he discarded the lock opened the container and pulled out a large hypodermic syringe.

"Then we can't wait."

"But the risk?"

"The alternative is his death, which, if you didn't get it before, is _unacceptable._ I've studied everything about this technology and logged nearly everything in here. I've taken it apart and rebuilt it. It can save my son's life. It _will_ save his life."

Toward the end he didn't know if he was trying to convince Thomas or himself. Silas injected the nanites into Victor's arm before anyone else tried to talk him out of it.

"If his body rejects the skin graft-"

"It won't. I've injected the nanites. Activate them."

"But we haven't tested them-"

"_Just do it!"_

Silas leaned down and covered his son's badly damaged face with a piece of metal that people would eventually come to associate Victor with.


	19. The Girl Who Chose to Die Well

**_The Girl Who Chose to Die Well_**

* * *

_People of Metropolis many of you may not know my name, but you know my face but for simplicity's sake I'll tell you I'm Lois Lane._

* * *

They were assaulted by another wave of alien invaders. So for the most part conversation ended, but Sakura could never be accused of not being able to multitask. She moved to the one called Aquaman and asked, "Did you actually talk to those sharks?"

"Yes. I told them what to eat."

Their enemy didn't look the least bit appetizing, but then again, she wasn't a shark. Flash zipped to her side hitting foe after foe while quipping, "I hope they're still hungry cause there's plenty more where they came from."

A smile couldn't completely form on her face, she heard the Green Lantern called out, "Take cover!" Before Sakura could make a move to do so her face was filled with the blue she had come to associate with Superman. Sakura heard several loud popping noises and was unsure as to what was going on.

"Wha-?"

"They're shooting at all of us." Superman replied, answering her question and yet not answering it at all. She saw several of the creatures fall as some sort of weapon pierced their chests, but she had no idea what sort of weapon was being used. She was, on the other hand, aware that the friend in the skies, she thought they had were actually foes. They weren't discriminating as to who they were 'shooting' at. For all they cared, the whole lot of them could die.

"Shooting what?" He frowned at her lack of knowledge.

"Never mind that. Just stay behind me, use me as your shield."

* * *

_There are reports coming in that our city, Metropolis, is being invaded by aliens like Superman. Well, I'm here today to set the story straight. I stand here in the streets of Metropolis to tell you that these invaders are Not. Like. Superman. If they were, then I, right this second, I would feel safe and there would be no danger._

* * *

"But-"

"Do you trust me?"

* * *

_We do not fear Superman. He is our savior. We do not run away from him. If we are in danger we run _to_ him. He and his companions are not the menace that the other television stations are portraying them to be. If Superman is out there, then he is doing what he can to protect us. But we know that, don't we Metropolis?_

* * *

Sakura pressed her lips together tightly. She knew the answer to that question, but at the moment she didn't like it. Sakura nodded her head. "Is it possible for you to follow my movements no matter what if I stay on the ground?"

It was possible, but she was no Sharingan wielder. Doing something like that was an A rank technique and required quite a bit of chakra. She had already taken a solider pill once, and was well aware that if she didn't die before the battle was done she was going to collapse after it was finished. She hadn't even fought this hard in the war...

* * *

_There are those of you who may think that I'm biased, however the fact that I am even alive today is a testament to Superman's nobility. So I say to you trust Superman. Trust those who stand with him today. Because he will do whatever he can to keep us safe. But we already knew that, didn't we Metropolis?_

* * *

Still, she had a feeling that if she wasn't able to do something she would end up being seriously injured. Sakura looked up into Superman's worried visage and considered lying. She was tired. They had been fighting all day and under normal circumstances, she was certain she would've been able to keep up, but before she had arrived in this strange new world she had been embroiled in a war and she hadn't been sitting on the sidelines idly. It was true that she had perfect chakra control, but the whole waste not, want not philosophy didn't apply in this situation. In this situation…the world was ending.

"I can't move like you, Superman nor have I trained with you so I'm not familiar with your style..."

"I'll protect you then."

That didn't sit well with her. In fact, it rankled more than a little. Staying on the sidelines being protected my some man? Why did that sound so familiar? Sakura blinked slowly coming to a realization. It was so familiar because it was the story of her life and she was sick of it. Was she of no use to anyone? Did she have no backbone whatsoever? Did she not have the gumption to stand and fight to the bitter end whatever it may be?

Sakura shook her head at Superman. "No. I still have some fight left in me. I'll protect myself, but I'll do it my way. Just cover me until I disappear...and do what you can to stop them. They're only making a bad situation worse."

Superman locked eyes with Sakura for a moment. She could tell he wanted to ask her what she was going to do, but he was intelligent enough to know they didn't have time for explanations. So after what seemed like an eternity Superman nodded finally saying, "Alright." He thereafter watched as Sakura's fingers moved rapidly and she sank into the ground right before his eyes.

Sakura could tell that he didn't believe in her. That he was scared for her. That was fine because realistically speaking, she was scared for herself. She didn't know if what she was planning was going to work. She couldn't see the future and she didn't want to die in a world where no one knew her. She didn't want her friends to wonder what had become of her and to never have closure. But she also didn't want to be a coward.

She wanted to live well, fight well, and if push came to shove she wanted to die well.

* * *

_So let us do a favor to the big guy for once. Let's believe in him._


	20. Interlude:AU TheGirlWhoWasCraftilySneaky

_Alternate Dimension _

_Several years after Sakura's arrival in the new 52: _

Sakura walked into Wayne Manor looking for its Master. Her steps were quick and light, as she was happy to be 'home'. She didn't get to visit as often as she would have liked.

Although, she could admit the place would never be the same since Alfred had passed away, but that didn't mean she couldn't still feel his presence. She could still hear him calling her, 'Miss Sakura' even after she practically begged him not to do it anymore. Sakura could still imagine him raising his chin and with the dignity only known to a Pennyworth saying, "No." Sakura chuckled to herself. She loved that man dearly.

She had been in this world for fifteen years and now she would never leave it for anything. Her life had changed so much and so many things happened that shaped her into the woman she was today. If she could go back and redo things she didn't think she would.

"DB?" Sakura called out wondering where her old man was. Although, if he knew she called him an old man in her mind, he'd beat her senseless to prove he was still very much a virile man. She was about to call out again when a woman slinked in front of her from the shadows.

"Bruce is busy with a guest right now."

Sakura smiled at Selina, by way of greeting and nodded. "Business or pleasure?"

"A bit of both perhaps." Sakura knew immediately Selina was hiding something, wanting to see her reaction to whatever it was. It was a game the two of them played to see who would flinch first. Sakura's smiled widened. She was always willing to play.

"Take me to him?"

"Of course."

Selina turned and walked away and Sakura followed her mind awash in memories of her youth spent there with Tim, Damien, and Richard. She still remembered that first Christmas party where Richard teased her all right long and stolen her attention from other members of the League. Sakura grinned. Those were happy times.

Sakura shook her head clearing away the memories and entered the dining room. Her eyes immediately landed on DB…and oddly enough another DB. Sakura's eyes widened. Two Bruce Wayne? How was that possible? Henge? Was Kakashi playing games with her? She immediately moved closer in order to inspect the situation.

She would have circled the two like a bird of prey, but one of the men had grabbed her arm making her focus. Her eyes sharpened and she gazed at the man she saw that his face was older yet handsome and one she was familiar with, but when she turned and looked at the other, who now that she was paying attention, appeared to be younger. She happened to see Selina out the corner of her eye, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. Ah, so this was her game. She was tickled that there were two Bruce Wayne.

"DB? What's going on?"

Before Bruce could reply they were joined by another presence of the ninja persuasion. "I always thought one of you was enough. Now we must deal with two?"

Sakura swung her head around at Kakashi's timely arrival. "You didn't do this?"

"Why in the world would I make a henge of the Bat?"

He had a point there. Kakashi and Batman weren't exactly fond of each other, but they tolerated each other for her sake. Bruce didn't approve of her relationship with Kakashi, but she would never send him away. His presence kept the Will of Fire alive within her. As long as Kakashi was around, she'd never forget her roots. Sakura returned her attention to the other Bruce Wayne who was watching her steadily.

"Who is he?" Sakura whispered.

"Who is she?" The other Bruce asked.

Her DB said, "This is my daughter, Sakura." The younger Bruce raised an eyebrow and said, "Isn't she a little old to be your daughter?"

"Sakura, drop the henge." DB commanded. Sakura sighed and obeyed revealing her true form. She watched as the young Bruce's eyes grew large as he took her in.

"I can't stay like this for long." Sakura warned and Bruce nodded and finally answered her question. "He's from another dimension. An alternate Earth."

Sakura turned and looked at the younger Bruce her mouth forming a small O. "How old are you?" Sakura inquired.

He looked like he didn't want to answer, but there was something about Sakura imploring gaze that made him do so. "Twenty-two."

"So you haven't met me yet." Sakura said and turned and looked at the older Bruce. DB nodded. "So he doesn't know about the battle with—"

"No." Bruce said, cutting her off, "But I believe that's why he's here."

Kakashi moved deeper into the room and took a seat at the table, pulling out his favorite novel not at all bothered by the fact that there were two of the same men in their midst. Or rather, if he was bothered at all it was probably because it was a duplicate of Bruce Wayne. Selina began helping herself to the food that was on the table and the look of smug satisfaction was still on her face. Sakura said nothing, not even bothering to hide her bewilderment. Selina got her this time with the oddity factor, but the next time she would make sure she wasn't able to.

"Who is her mother?" The younger Bruce asked, "Because I don't recall-"

Sakura moved closer to the younger Bruce and stared into his face amazed beyond words. "My mother isn't the important part of this story. What is important is why you're here. Care to enlighten us?"

Younger Bruce's eyes narrowed and she knew he didn't trust her or any of them. He looked at the older version of his self who raised a brow. "I trust no one in this room as much as I trust Sakura."

"Thank you so much beloved." Selina sniffed and Bruce smirked. He was well aware that Selina was currently teasing Sakura. He couldn't help, but give her a little taste of her own medicine.

"If anyone can help you, Sakura can. She has a bit of experience with this type of thing." The younger Bruce frowned, wondering what he meant, but decided to take a leap of faith. After all, if you can't trust yourself who could you trust?

"Her name is Kaiyo. She can body hop. She brought me and some caped monster in blue and red here for some reason."

"Blue and Red?" Sakura inquired and looked at DB who nodded. A slow smile started to spread on Sakura's lips. "I'd pay money to see that."

DB frowned at her and Sakura focused her mind sharpening on what the younger Bruce said, "You said, Kaiyo? The Chaos Bringer?"

The younger Bruce frowned. "The Chaos Bringer? What do you mean?"

Sakura sighed, thinking of the revelations of her past and how she came to lose her home world. "It means that trouble comes your way. In her wake comes destruction. She's testing to see whether or not you can survive it."

"Destruction, in the form of?"

Sakura shook her head. "It doesn't matter if I tell you or not. You won't remember in the end. She'll take your memories when she sends you back."

"Then why not tell me?" The younger Bruce inquired, "If it really doesn't matter."

Sakura smiled since he made a valid point. "They call him Lord Darkseid of Apokolips. He comes to destroy everything you love and burn your world eternally."

"You've fought him before." Younger Bruce said, catching on, "You survived it. How?"

"Through faith and trust in those near us." Sakura looked at the older Bruce who nodded.

"That Blue and Red Monster…is your best bet at survival. You'll have to trust him."

Younger Bruce's eyes narrowed and Sakura could tell there was no way that was going to happen and suddenly had an idea of how to help. "Do you trust that I am your daughter?"

"You look nothing like me." The younger Bruce retorted and Sakura snorted. "And I wouldn't allow my daughter to dye her hair pink." DB smirked and Kakashi out right laughed.

"There's a story behind the hair, Bruce darling." Selina assured ignoring her husband's irritated frown at her calling another man her darling. "You'll know soon enough."

"Say I do believe you are my daughter. How will you help me save my world?"

"If you allow it, I'll give you a memory that Kaiyo won't be able to take away from you. The only person who'll even know it's there…eventually…will be me."

Sakura and the younger Bruce stared into each other's eyes weighing each other silently. After a while he nodded his head and Sakura's fingers moved swiftly confusing the younger Bruce as to what she was doing. When she was done her hands glowed green as she brought a finger to his forehead and poked him gently. The younger Bruce felt no change…and yet her hands had glowed green.

Was it magic?

"What did you do? What will I remember?"

Sakura saw no harm in telling him-part of it anyway. "Green eyes, pink hair, loyalty, and a love for you that is deep, strong, and unshakeable." With that Sakura moved to her Bruce, dropped a kiss on his cheek, and headed out the door.

"Come on, Kaka-sensei." Sakura said as she put her disguise back into place. "I have a feeling I need to find a guy in blue and enlighten him before my sweetie and I have our hot Valentine's Day date."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and gave Bruce a sneer. "I still can't believe you let her marry him."

"If I had known it would irritate you this much, I would have encouraged it sooner."

Both men smiled unpleasantly at each other before Kakashi followed after Sakura. Selina arose shortly thereafter claiming she had a thing or two to do leaving the two Bruce alone.

The younger Bruce stared at the empty doorway for a few seconds before asking, "Why does she call you DB?"

Bruce chuckled fondly at the nickname that Sakura had given him. "Because she's slightly insane, and I don't think I'd have it any other way."


	21. The Girl Who Played With Dragons

**The Girl Who Played With Dragons**

Soon after Sakura disappeared Superman made a decision. Sakura was right. They couldn't just allow the army to keep shooting at them. Worst case scenario Sakura or Batman were going to end up dead. In all honesty, an accident could probably kill Flash and the Green Lantern as well. He wasn't about to allow that to happen.

"We have to shut them down."

Flash, the person closest to him, heard him speak. At a glance Superman could tell his words were not received well. That didn't make them any less honest though and the sooner the Flash accepted that the better. "Shut them down? What do you mean 'shut them down'? They're soldiers who are just doing their job."

"And their job is to shoot at us? What have we done to them Flash? Am I wrong or are we trying to protect the people just like they are?" Before Flash could come up with some sort of reply Superman took to the skies, but he did make one parting remark. "You seem like someone who wants to do the right thing, but the same can't always be said for everyone in authority positions. Keep that in mind while you stay here...and dodge."

Superman didn't need any additional senses to know that the Flash was following him.

"Where's Kunoichi?" Green Lantern asked looking around. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her. Worry churned in his gut especially since he could see Superman in the distance and her splash of pink hair was obviously nowhere near him...nor was it near the Batman that she had taken a liking to.

"I have not seen her since the shooting began." Wonder Woman replied and GL frowned.

"Did she run?" Green Lantern couldn't help but think about how she said she was a ninja. Nothing he knew of ninja painted them in a positive light. He didn't want to think badly of her. She had, after all, healed his arm when he had been something of a bastard about it. Still, she was no longer among them and if she hadn't run away then it could mean she was in trouble and that thought didn't sit well with him either.

Batman snorted as if he knew something that GL didn't. "She's not that type of girl."

"And you know her so well after a few hours in her presence." Sarcasm colored Green Lantern's words, but Batman ignored it.

"I'm a good judge of character."

Green Lantern weighed his words silently. "Are you saying you trust her?"

"I'm saying if she's not here then she probably has a good reason...like not being bullet proof."

"You're not bulletproof and you're still here."

"Yeah, but I'm Batman."

Green Lantern stared at Batman incredulously wondering what in the world that was supposed to mean and what relevance it had to anything. When enlightenment didn't descend on him he decided to just ignore it. He then noticed Flash and Superman taking out the helicopters and knew they could use some backup since they weren't injuring the people inside. They were just taking away their toys. GL smirked.

"Alright, I'm going to get the people out of the helicopters and to safety, but not because it's the right thing to do. I just like impressing people."

Green Lantern noticed Batman just staring at him. "What? Wait. What did I just say?" GL's face began to turn a fascinating color of red. He knew exactly what he had just said, but he didn't know _why_ he said it.

"You were touching my lasso." What that had to do with anything he hadn't a clue. "It makes people tell the truth." Green Lantern snatched his hand away from Wonder Woman's lasso wondering how his hand had gotten so close to her in the first place since it was on her hip. She looked like the type of woman to knock a man out for laying hands on her. Apparently he had judged her wrong or maybe he had already received his punishment. Laughter reached his ears soon afterward.

"It's not funny Batman." He received no reply which only served to irritate Green Lantern more.

Water surged upward and into the sky forming a monstrous shape that chilled the bones. Superman looked down at the water knowing instinctively who had taken a page out of Green Lantern's handbook and made a water dragon surge upward from the seas. He hoped she wasn't going to kill them-or try to. He didn't want to have to fight her too.

His thought process quickly shifted as he watched the water snake through the helicopters washing their pilots out of them. He swiftly moved, catching them so that they didn't fall to their deaths. His eyes glanced toward Sakura wondering if she had some sort of affinity with water. First, she had walked on water now this. It couldn't be a coincidence.

"Woah!" Flash yelled seeing that the water had developed a mind of its own and immediately began to backtrack. He looked around for Aquaman wondering whether or not he had some part in all of this but noted he was still on land with the others.

"It's okay," Superman reassured him. "It's Kunoichi controlling the dragon."

"How do you know that? I don't see her."

That was because she had concealed herself in the shadows where no ordinary person would notice her. But he didn't have ordinary eyes.

"Trust me. I know."

_S.T.A.R.R. LABS_

A surge of power surged through Victor Stone's body causing him to cry out in pain. He thought he heard someone call out his name but his own pain drowned it out. However, as quickly as the pain started it changed in intensity and form causing him to open his eyes.

Data flowed into his mind a swift rate and he struggled to his feet. His steps felt funny and he felt nothing. "Dad..." His voice was hoarse and he doubted anyone could hear him, but he tried again. "I can't feel my legs, my arms...my hands." Victor took that moment to look down and discover that his hands once a rich dark milk chocolate now had a shiny metallic edge to them.

He screamed.


	22. The Girl Who Saw the Man not Armor

_**The Girl Who Saw the Man not Armor**_

_S.T.A.R.R. LABS_

The doors to the Red room blew open and the most horrifying creatures Victor had ever seen poured into the room. He heard a woman scream, but a quick glance at her told him she wasn't in immediate danger yet, but he was. The creatures rushed towards him as he heard a voice whisper inside in his head.

_Defense Mode._

_Reconfiguring._

Victor's arm raised almost of its own volition. He tried to fight and force it back down but to no avail. His eyes widened in horror as words no one else could hear continued to resounded within his mind.

_White Noise Canon Enabled._

Victor's arm reassembled itself and formed a canon that incinerated the creatures that surrounded them. The woman uttered words filled with fear, but Victor was distracted by his own reflection. His body was covered almost completely in metal. Very little of his skin remained visible. His brow furrowed in confusion. What happened to him?

He looked around panicked. The last thing he remembered was visiting his father at his lab and the explosion. Was that where he was? S.T.A.R.R. Labs? Did his father know what happened? Could he help him figure out what was going on and get him back to normal?

"Dad?" A brief stab of fear claimed him. Was he still alive? Had he accidentally killed him? "Are you here?"

Silas Stone stepped out from behind ruined pieces of equipment. "I'm here."

Victor's terrified eyes swung to his father. He took a step forward, but the sound of metal clinking against the ground startled him and made him freeze. "Dad? What happened to me? What am I?"

Silas stepped closer to Victor and reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder. He squeezed Victor's shoulder tightly in reassurance that was wasted because Victor couldn't feel his touch. It was something that he had been robbed of. "You're my son." Victor continued to stare at his father uncomprehendingly.

"You were going to die." Silas said gently. "This was my only way to save you."

At first Victor's mind protected him, refusing to understand the words that had been uttered. They surely couldn't mean what he thought. However, when Silas continued to gaze at him steadily a pain from somewhere deep within began to spread through him that was seconds away from driving him mad.

"You? You did this to me?"

It was only then that Silas Stone realized that there could be repercussions for his actions. It was only then that he realized that his son could still be alive and he could still lose him. All he saw was his own pain and it blinded him terribly…and yet he couldn't find it in himself to regret what he had done.

"I…I couldn't let you go."

It was too much all at once for Victor. His father had turned him into some sort of monster the likes of which would horrify even Frankenstein. He couldn't even stand to look at him. He couldn't stand to look at himself. Victor wished he had just let him die.

"_You _did this to me?" He questioned once more just to make sure he understood. In his question he put all the venom and disgust he felt in his voice. When Silas Stone stared at his son unwaveringly Victor ran off. It was answer enough for him.

"Victor wait! Let me explain!

But it was too little, too late.

A little while later, on his escape from his father, he discovered some information that would become important that Sakura's ragtag team know.

:::

The kunoichi rejoined the others and the fight continued on. Sakura didn't see an end in sight. It was somewhat disheartening. If this was what war was like in this world, then she prayed to the gods for peace.

Out the corner of her eyes, she saw something bearing down upon them quickly. It had a metallic gleam to it that alarmed her making her think that the aliens were upping the ante with their creatures. She yelled out, "Watch out!" and somehow managed to capture Green Lantern's attention.

"I got this one." He called out and grabbed the creature and hauled it up into the air.

"Wait Lantern." Batman yelled. "It's not one of them. Don't hurt him."

"What are you talking about?" Green Lantern questioned, but lowered the creature to the ground. However, once he got a closer look at him, he realized simultaneously with Sakura that it wasn't a creature, but rather a man.

"It's just a kid in armor." Aquaman uttered. Sakura came closer and studied him briefly before raising a hand allow her chakra to glow green. She sensed something within him, something foreign and yet it was alive. It was something she didn't understand and hadn't ever seen before. Sakura shook her head slowly. "No…I don't think its armor. I think it's him. It's who he is." Sakura whispered and couldn't help but be partially horrified. This wasn't normal. Who had done this to him and why?

Wonder Woman approached him and grabbed his hand gently. "Who are you? Do you need help?"

"We all do. He's coming. He's coming here. They go from world to world. We have to stop him before he destroys everything."

It was in those moments that a loud ringing occurred, followed by a bright, blinding light. Sakura turned her head away in an effort to protect her vision, but it was of little use.

"Kunoichi, get behind me!" Sakura frowned at Superman irritated that he wanted her to continue to use him as a shield. He wasn't a weapon. He was a person and even though it seemed like he was invulnerable there had to be something he couldn't face. With those thoughts in mind Sakura moved towards Superman and stood at his side. Superman made a move to grab her, but Sakura softly told him, "no."

Superman hesitated and dropped his arm down to his side. For some reason the simple action of his just listening to her made her extraordinarily happy.

It was a happiness that faded quickly as she heard the darkly uttered words, _"I am Darkseid_!"


	23. The Girl Who Regretfully Chose the Flash

**The Girl Who Regretfully Chose The Flash**

Sakura had never seen the likes of what she was looking at. His mere presence was terrifying. Malice and menace rolled off him in waves. He was scarier than even Orochimaru and that was saying something because she still vividly recalled from her childhood running into the man in the Forest of Death.

His eyes glowed an eerie red and his face appeared to be carved out of granite. She wasn't sure whether or not what he was wearing was armor or just him, but it didn't matter. It didn't diminish his aptitude for creepy.

"I'm guessing that's the bad guy." Sakura turned her head and gave Green Lantern an incredulous look that he merely shrugged off. If the situation hadn't been so serious she probably would have chuckled. But it was that serious and she was surprised no one had pissed their pants.

"Good guess." Batman replied and Sakura very nearly smacked herself in frustration. Instead, she raised her head and looked up at Superman who had the nerve to smile down at her.

"You're all insane."

Flash appeared at her side and draped an arm over her shoulder. "Sanity is overrated."

"Think about what we're dealing with and tell me that again." Sakura muttered.

And then an explosion occurred that knocked Sakura unconscious again. She was really tired of being knocked out.

* * *

When she came to, it was in time to hear the Flash yelling, "No! Stop!" right as one of their fancy flying machines exploded in the sky. Sakura opened her bleary eyes, wondering what happened and why she felt like she had been hit with a few bricks a million or so times.

"Uh..Guys? Anyone else awake yet? I'm not that good at making chitchat…"

Sakura sat up slowly, "Flash what's going on?" And then Sakura remembered that their enemy had graced them with his presence. A few expletives fell from her lips and then she heard Superman's voice from somewhere nearby.

"I'm up, but not to talk." Sakura turned her head to see Superman throwing rubble off his person. She made her way to her feet as well, although she wasn't able to hold back a few aching groans.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked and then she raised her chin and looked…up.

He towered over her and while that wasn't unusual for Sakura this time it was just ridiculous. Her eyes were round and large and she tried to think of something to say but came up with nothing. She understood then why small talk was beyond the Flash. What exactly do you say to _that?_ Sakura found the answer to that question to be nothing when his eyes swung in her direction. She saw something flicker in his gaze as he stared at her before his eyes started to glow with something other than happiness.

Sakura was certain he wasn't about to play nice with her.

"Kunoichi! Superman!" Flash screamed and grabbed them both and started running. "I need you two to move it!"

It only took seconds for Superman to get himself together and start running, but Flash didn't wait for Sakura to come to terms with the fact that they were being attacked. He lifted her up into his arms and ran. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut because moving at the type of speed the Flash was capable of wasn't exactly fun for her stomach.

Seeing him move and feeling him do it was two different things. Seeing him move, on an intellectual level she could understand he was moving really quickly. However, feeling him move was unreal. No one moved like he did and it was nothing like flying in Superman's arms.

"Give Sakura to me." Superman said from their side moving up into the air and flying instead of running. "We'll split up so his beams can only chase one of us."

"Sakura?" Flash looked down at the woman in his arms. "Your name is Sakura?"

Sakura sighed resigned. She honestly couldn't believe he blew her cover like that. When all this was over with she was going to give him a piece of her mind. "Yes."

"I'm Barry."

Her eyes popped open at the admission. She thought they only used their codenames. Why was he telling her his name? Wasn't anonymity important for them? Or at least that was what she had come to believe…

"Flash!" Superman's stern voice broke Sakura out of her stupor and caused her to raise her arms up to allow Superman take her, but Barry only moved faster. "No, if I slow down to pass her to you we take the risk of being hit and I don't know about you, but I want to stay in one piece."

Sakura did too, so she lowered her arms and motioned for Superman to go on without her. He nodded his head curtly and did as she asked.

Sakura shifted and used chakra to hold herself to Barry. She didn't relish the thought of accidentally flying out of his arms and dying a stupid death. Superman went higher into the air and Sakura chanced a glance behind Barry. The beams that they spoke of split up thwarting their plan one chasing each of them, and Sakura turned to the skies and noticed that Superman was hesitating in the sky looking back at her obviously worried. Her heart stopped. This wasn't going to end well. The beams had a chance of hitting all of them even though they had gone separate ways.

"_Barry_. You have to hurry." Flash glanced down at Sakura.

"I'm not known for moving slowly Sakura."

Sakura ignored the fact that maybe he had a point. "You have to get something in the way of the beam so that it hits that instead of us."

"Good idea. Find a different target." It was then that Flash took note of a few alien creatures on the ground making mischief. "Bingo."

Flash ran their way, hesitated for a second around the aliens giving them time to notice their presence as well as giving Darkseid's beams a chance to catch up with them and then he kept going. A loud boom sounded letting them both know they had escaped Darkseid's attack at the price of his own people. The Flash could feel the heat from the blast on his back, but it was nothing compared to the heat elsewhere. Barry glanced down at Sakura to make sure she was okay. When she gave him a shaky grin he set her down on the ground. She wobbled for a second before looking back at the raging flames that could have been them, but wasn't. "You…are really fast."

"I can be slow with certain things."

Sakura rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed she couldn't escape perverts no matter where she went. "We should head back. Regroup with the others."

Sakura chose that moment to raise her head and look up in the sky. A screamed erupted from her throat before she could stop it. Flash quickly looked up to see what had so alarmed Sakura only to see Darkseid's beam go right through Superman.

"Superman!" Flash yelled his panicked face matching Sakura's. "I can't fly. I can't get to him." Sakura couldn't fly either. She couldn't reach him either. Although that wasn't what bothered her the most. If she could list them it would be in this order.

#3 She should have been in the sky with him.

She knew how wrong that sounded but she knew, somehow, that if she had been with him he would have paid more attention. She had seen him hesitating earlier and if she had been with him then maybe he would have been more focused on the task at hand. Or the blast that would have been targeted to hit her instead and somehow Superman would have kept that from happening.

#2 He was injured in the first place.

She had seen the man walk through fire. He flew. He told her she could use him as a shield. A man like that just didn't go down easily unless his opponent was a force to be reckoned with.

#1 He didn't fall and hit the ground. He was captured by the aliens that had been bombarding them.

And she was freaking out. They were taking away the man who saved her life who had been with her ever since she had come to this world. A thread of fear slid down her spine.

He was gone. The man who this world called Super had been taken down in a matter of seconds and she had done absolutely nothing to help. She felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest and she found herself tilting her head and screaming at the skies in an anguished cry.

"_Superman!" _


	24. The Girl Who Knew When to Back Down

**The Girl Who Knew When to Back Down**

* * *

"We can't stay here Sakura. We have to rejoin the others." Sakura hadn't realized she had been frozen in place and staring at the skies as if Superman would somehow come back. It was a bout of foolishness that she couldn't help but indulge in because it kept her from falling apart, which was something she didn't have time for.

Sakura slowly shook her head. Inactivity bringing results weren't how things worked and she knew that. They would have to rescue him. The problem was she didn't know how they would accomplish that feat. She didn't even know where he was. "Are you ready?" Sakura looked at the Flash and decided to pull herself together before he started treating her like some damsel in distress.

Sakura nodded and allowed Flash to take her into his arms. She felt like she was wrapped in some type of bubble because nothing, at the moment, felt real to her. So when the Flash started running she barely took note.

The others were just rising to their feet by the time they got back. Barry put her down and said without preamble, "They took Superman!"

There was no question as to who took him, so the Batman asked the next pertinent question. "Why?"

There was an answer to that immediately came to Sakura's mind. She thought of Naruto and why people wanted him—for the power he contained. Rage burned brilliantly within her, but she held her tongue and tried to regain control before she did something reckless.

"Let's ask him." Aquaman suggested and Sakura felt a grim smile grace her lips and allowed her hands to glow green and turned her body in the direction of the dark overlord.

"I'll be happy to." GL said and glanced her way when he saw her nod in approval.

"I'm not with you guys." The robotic man said and Sakura chuckled grimly before replying.

"I don't really think he cares."

"Then what are we going to do?"

Green Lantern stepped forward and placed a hand on the Cyborg's shoulder. "Don't worry kid. Green Lantern's got this."

Before Sakura could blink Green Lantern was in the air with several mace and chains in his hand aimed at the one who called himself Darkseid. With a swing of his arm, he aimed downward at Darkseid's head, but judging by their enemy's face and him not moving an inch his attack was laughable. The mace and chains crashed down upon Darkseid's head shattering the Lantern's light into millions of pieces.

After Green Lantern's failure Darkseid graciously took his turn in an attempt to inflict damage upon his enemy. Darkseid raised his arms in the air and swung his arms down in a quick motion. Blazing hot energy came from his swing and rushed in Lantern's direction. Green Lantern raised a shield to protect himself, but it wasn't strong enough to keep him from being thrown backward and hitting the ground so loudly that Sakura could hear it without the aid of chakra to her ears. Sakura made a move to run to his side to check him over and but Green Lantern, she was learning, was ridiculously stubborn.

"Is that all you've got?" The Lantern wiped away the blood from his mouth and charged once more. "Cause it's not all I've got."

When Sakura saw the grin on Darkseid's face it sent chills down her spine and she ran to intercept Green Lantern but she was intercepted first.

"Wait." The Batman said.

"If I wait then—"

"You won't let him die."

"You don't know that. You don't know _me_."

"I don't. What I do know is that Green Lantern wouldn't appreciate you interrupting right now. Not to mention he's giving us all an opportunity to access what we're up against."

"I don't _sacrifice _people for the greater good. We either all make it or none of us do."

"It's a nice philosophy, but it's an unrealistic one. We'll wait. We'll access, and then we'll strike."

Sakura thought about ignoring him, but there was something about him that made her hesitate. It wasn't the fact that if she did ignore him that he would forcibly attempt to stop her. It was more than that. Something about him was familiar and unsettling…

A loud cry of pain caught her attention. Sakura swung her head to the side to see Darkseid crushing Lantern's arm to pieces _with just his hand. _Then he raised the Lantern's body and discarded him as if he were mere trash and walked away. She waited a moment to see if he would turn back but they weren't currently on Darkseid's list of important things.

Sakura and Batman exchanged looks. Batman nodded at her and the two of them walked together to Green Lantern's side. Sakura could hear him coughing and saw him spit blood upon the ground. Batman grabbed her arm to keep her from running to him and she didn't understand why.

"Where are you going?" He obviously wasn't talking to either one of them as he hauled himself back to his feet. Frankly, Sakura was amazed that he was even capable of doing it. "I'm not done yet."

"Lantern." It was as if he had just noticed they were there. He turned his head in their direction and blinked several times before finally focusing on their faces. Sakura took a step forward silently certain that this time Batman wasn't going to stop her, and began accessing the damage to Lantern's body and thereafter healing what she could. "He just leveled the rest of this block. We need to regroup and form a plan."

"Get out of my way Batman. I don't need you or anyone else. I can handle this."

Batman looked at Sakura and she realized he was telling her something and trying to show her something, but she didn't know what. Sakura sighed. She wasn't able to read minds, but with the lot she was currently with she was surprised that no one else did.

"Your lungs were damaged, but I've healed them. Your arm is broken in several places and that's not something I can fix without surgery that I can't perform here and now."

"I don't care. The ring is still working and that's all that matters. Now get out of my way." Sakura watched as Green Lantern formed a brace for his arm. She approved of his actions as far as bracing his arm went, but not his words.

Batman grabbed Lantern and grimly told him the words that were going through Sakura's head. "You're going to die."

"Then. I. Die."

Before Sakura could think it through she smacked him, thereby drawing his attention to her. He was stunned, but he shouldn't have been. He deserved that strike and much more.

"What are you trying to prove?" Sakura yelled. "He just broke your arm with his bare hand! You can't fight him single handedly with no knowledge of how to defeat…him." Sakura slowly turned and looked at Batman and suddenly she understood where he was coming from, what he was trying to tell them, and what she had been doing.

She let her fear for Superman's life cloud her judgment. In her effort to not behave recklessly she hadn't realized that she was on the precipice of doing just that. Fighting an unknown enemy who was without a doubt stronger than she was with no Intel on how to defeat him. It was madness.

During Sakura's reverie she took no note of how the Green Lantern was looking at her. If, perhaps, she had it would have given her a foregleam of what would or could happen in the future if she so desired it.

"I'm not trying to prove anything."

Batman placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder and guided her back and behind him. Sakura didn't fight him on it. He was more intelligent than she gave him credit for. She'd follow his lead.


	25. The Girl Who Was As Crazy As The Bat

**The Girl Who Was As Crazy As The Bat**

* * *

"Then who are you trying to live up to?" The air was thick with tension. So much so that it was suffocating Sakura. It was a confrontation that she couldn't stop, but something told her it had to be done.

"You don't know me, Batman, so don't act like you do."

"I bet no one really does."

If that were true, then Sakura was sad for him. He wore a mask and hid himself from the world and in the end he isolated himself from everyone…or maybe she was confusing him with Kakashi. She didn't think so, though. Sakura placed her hand on Batman's back warningly, but he ignored her. She didn't like the way this was going. The last thing they needed to be doing was arguing.

"Is that your superpower? _Psychoanalysis_?" He said the words mockingly, but Sakura wondered whether or not there was some truth to his words. The Batman seemed to be very intuitive.

"We're just somewhat alike."

Green Lantern scoffed. "You and I are _nothing _alike."

"We're alongside an Alien, an Amazon, Human Lightning Bolt, a Cyborg, an Aquaman, and a Magic Wielding Ninja. As far as I can tell you and I are the only normal people here."

Sakura frowned. It wasn't magic and she was somewhat offended that he thought it was, but she couldn't correct him. In actuality, they probably shouldn't know much about her abilities. There were a lot of differences between her world and the one she currently inhabited, but that didn't mean she couldn't still be captured and tortured later for the secrets of her village. Although, by the time she made it home there was no guarantee there would be a village left.

She wouldn't think about that. She wouldn't think about the chaos that she left behind.

"Wearing a Batsuit is normal?"

"No. It's insane." His voice was calm and detached as he admitted his insanity. This was news to Sakura and it should have scared her. If he was what they considered to be insane then what, truly, was sanity? Besides, there was a saying back in Konoha that people who were truly insane didn't know that they were. He couldn't be insane, but that didn't mean he didn't think he was.

Batman reached up and began to pull off his mask causing Sakura's eyes to widen. Were they all going to throw away their secrecy? First Superman revealed her identity to Barry and now Batman was revealing his to Green Lantern. Sakura shook her head since it was all she could do.

"So you're taking it off? Now?" Sakura almost laughed. Apparently she wasn't the only one who was a bit incredulous. This world and its people were beyond her realm of comprehension.

"My name is Bruce Wayne."

Then the rug was pulled from beneath her feet. Batman turned and glanced in her direction causing her to gasp. Sakura had never seen a man quite as handsome as Bruce Wayne. She was certain he even gave Superman a run for his money. Were all the men in this world in possession of an otherworldly beauty? If so…did she really want to leave? Sakura shook her head at her foolish meanderings and brought her head back into the game. Batman wanted something from her, and it was obvious. Sakura took a deep breath because somehow, unfortunately, she knew what it was.

"And I'm Sakura Haruno." Bruce's lips quirked upward slightly at her in what she assumed to be approval, which meant she was right in her assumptions. He wanted her to admit to Green Lantern who she was. Perhaps as a sign of trust? Because it was quite obvious that the only person the Lantern trusted was himself. She didn't know whether or not he had good reason for that, but she hoped he didn't.

"Who the hell are Bruce Wayne and Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura shrugged. "It doesn't really matter who we are, does it Bruce?"

"It doesn't. I put on this mask and spend my life protecting Gotham from criminals like those that killed my parents. But today, this," Bruce gestured around him as he also pulled off his cape, "is different. This isn't about me or what I want."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you this because my past, where Sakura's from, and what you have to prove—or don't have to prove isn't what's important. This is bigger than us. This world is in danger and saving it should be our only priority right now."

"What would you two have me do? Nothing?"

Sakura sneered slightly. "Don't be stupid. Doing nothing isn't going to help either." Sakura ignored the look Batman…or Bruce or whoever he was right now was giving her.

"Regroup with the others." Batman said.

"And do what?"

"You're loud. They'll listen if you have something to say. Try to at least sound smart."

"And not like an ass." Sakura interjected. The Lantern scowled, which made Sakura grin and Batman smirk. She wondered how much it would take for him to make some snarky comment back at her. He seemed to be holding back for some reason.

"Keep them all alive and keep Darkseid busy until I get back. Get them to work _together._"

Sakura frowned and asked, "Where are you going?"

But Batman was already running, "I'm going to get Superman."

It was all Sakura needed to hear. "I'm coming with you!"

Sakura glanced at Green Lantern and touched his arm and let her hand glow green. "I've temporarily deadened the nerves in your arm. You won't feel pain, but it will be a bit odd for you. Don't be reckless with it. I don't want more work when I fix it later."

Green Lantern smiled down at her petite frame. "I think I can manage that…Sakura."

Sakura pursed her lips. "You owe me a name."

"It's Hal, and you better go before Batman leaves you behind." Sakura nodded, gave Hal one last glance and ran after Batman.

* * *

Hal watched as Sakura ran after Bruce. Both threw their hands in the air and seconds later they were scooped up and taken away by Darkseid's minions. Hal shook his head at the two. And Batman thought they were alike? Batman was a lot crazier than he was, and that was saying something.

**Announcements: First up this month there will be three updates in May since there will be NO June 1****st**** update. As of right now the 'June 1****st ****update is scheduled for May 29****th**** but that day may or may not be earlier than that. I'm not quite sure yet. The regular schedule will resume with an update on June 15****th****. **

**Secondly, I have put a poll up on my profile that's basically about the endgame pairing since Book 2 will focus more on romance than action. Please participate (if you care who Sakura ends up with that is). **

**Third, its quite possible that me and my Irish readers will cross paths next month. You never know who could be me. :D**

**Thanks,**

**JnR**


	26. The Girl Who Trusted the Bat

**The Girl Who Trusted the Bat**

* * *

When Sakura caught up with Bruce he was standing on top of a destroyed car with his arms in the air. It looked odd, and frankly, it made her uncomfortable yet for some reason she didn't walk away. Instead, Sakura jumped on top of it with him and asked him, "What are you doing?"

A small smirk played on his lips as if he knew she was close to having issues with his sanity before he answered her. "Catching a ride."

Sakura frowned. "Catching a—" Before she could complete her sentence one of Darkseid's minions swooped down and grabbed Bruce and thereafter flew off with him. Sakura stared at the empty space where he had once been standing for a few moments before she smacked her forehead and silently swore that when this was all over with her feet would never leave the ground again.

Begrudgingly Sakura raised her arms in the air and seconds later she was following behind Batman and her face was anything, but happy.

The creature that captured her caught up with Batman, who was standing on the ground waiting for her arrival. The body of the one that had taken Batman lay on the ground either dead or unconscious. She was hoping for the former because if it was just the latter, they may have problems later.

It was fortunate for Sakura that the creature grabbed her by her forearms when it carried her off. She was still able to wiggle and move her hands that were considered deadly weapons in the Five Shinobi Nations. Sakura reached out and crushed one of the arms that held her captive. Darkseid's creature lurched and let out a loud cry, releasing one of her arms. She was able to somehow swing herself on its back, smash its head in and crash to the ground. When Sakura finally made it to Batman's side, he remarked with, "That lacked subtlety."

Sakura scowled. "It's no longer my forte given the company I keep."

"Interesting."

The two walked forward in an effort to figure out where the creatures were supposed to take them. A large ball of light caught Sakura's attention. "What's that?" She questioned, since she was certain it wasn't what constituted as normal for them.

"I think it's a doorway."

Sakura pursed her lips. "Should we invite ourselves in?"

Batman studied the ball of light for a second and then walked forward with Sakura close on his heels. When they had completely stepped through Sakura glanced around herself and shivered. She didn't know where they were, but she knew it wasn't where she had been.

The sky was blood red and the ground was on fire. As she stared at it, she could see creatures walking through the fire as if it was the most normal thing in the world. The air tasted like brimstone and ash and the smell was putrid and sickening. She felt an odd stir within her body and she paused for a second to figure out what it was. After several seconds of contemplation she realized it was her chakra, it felt different causing her to want to leave immediately, but if this was where Superman was…how could she go?

"This wasn't part of the plan."

Sakura wasn't even aware that they had a plan. Maybe it was time they made one.

"Then I say we make one. Do we split up or stay together?"

"We stay together. I don't want to have to recuse both you and Superman."

Sakura scowled at the insinuation, but when she studied Batman's face, she knew he said it to get her riled and probably keep the fear that was just beneath the surface of her calm demeanor at bay. She couldn't help but like him more and more as she spent extended periods of time with him.

Sakura didn't bother to respond to his comment, but her lips did twitch.

Batman said, "We stick to the shadows for now and we keep an ear out for what is being said."

"I have a technique that can help us blend in."

Bruce raised a brow. "Use it. It will help us move quickly." She expected him to ask for details about what she was going to do, but he didn't. He'd never know how much she appreciated that. She'd never realize that after the incident earlier with the helicopters he already had an idea of what she was going to do.

* * *

They moved quickly and did what Bruce told her they would—stick to the shadows despite the use of her genjutsu. He was right to be cautious, she knew, because anything could go wrong at any time especially since her chakra didn't feel quite like it usually did which was worrying her more than she wanted to admit.

"The Parademon hives on Earth were ill equipped to reprocess his flesh."

Sakura swung her head and looked at Batman to see if he heard what she had. He placed a finger on his lips and Sakura nodded. They crept steadily forward listening to the disturbing conversation.

"But what a pleasure it has been to cut it _again_ and _again_."

"Do not acknowledge pleasure Desaad. You know it is forbidden. The Kryptonian was not brought here for you." Sakura saw Bruce's eyes narrow and a sick feeling in her stomach told her that they found Superman. They were cutting him, hurting him. In just a short amount of time she had assumed that he couldn't be hurt. However, Darkseid's beams had told her otherwise and the conversation she had the misfortune to overhear confirmed it. Sakura blinked back tears. "He was brought here to become a new breed of soldier who will prove vital in the search for the daughter of Darkseid."

"Our master will not stop until she is found Steppenwolf."

"Then neither shall we. All Hail Darkseid."

Sakura frowned as her mind puzzled together the pieces. All of this…destruction was over a child that was missing? Somehow she knew she was missing vital pieces of information. Who sought to destroy a world over a missing person? Unless she just so happened to be kidnapped by the people on Superman's world. Maybe the war, she had inadvertently been embroiled in was actually justified on Darkseid's end. Doubts began to creep into her mind. That was when Bruce drew her attention to him. His lips moved, although no words came out. She had no idea how he knew she could read lips, but his unspoken words calmed her. He didn't tell her to trust him. He didn't tell her that everything would be okay. He didn't try to convince her that the words she was hearing were lies. He treated her like she was an intelligent human being capable of coming to the correct conclusions on her own.

_We have seen no proof that his daughter is in our world. Don't make assumptions. Stick to the facts._

* * *

**Announcements: Hey, people! Had a really negative thing happen recently regarding Ablaze, but I'm going to try to turn that negative into a positive. **

**So I was recently accused of stealing, this story Ablaze, from myself. Yeah, I know it's a bit odd, but truthfully this is my fault. Off the top of my head I would say I write under at least 4 different pennames. I put on all my profile pages that I am Juniper11, but I don't necessarily put it in the story itself. Anyway for a lot of reasons it was dumb, I admit that. But the fact is someone saw Ablaze posted under one of my pennames and assumed I stole it. So I'm putting this note here to say no I didn't steal it. It's mine. The other places (AO3, wattpad) where Ablaze is posted the chapters are quite a bit behind where we are now because, well, I'm busy. **

**The accusation itself made me angry. Cause, dude, what do I need to steal for? I can't get these blasted stories out of my head fast enough. They're driving me crazy. The negativity, though, bothered me because truthfully I have enough of it in my life and I really don't need anymore. But I do want to say thank you, I think, for that reader that was looking out for me. **

**So here comes where I turn this into a positive. Since I've been accused on 'stealing' my own story I'm thinking of doing just that. Ablaze is posted on three different websites (ffn included). My intention is to write a story on each site with different pairings. The story will reach a certain point and take a different path from there. Which pairing it will be, will depend entirely upon the poll I told you about last week. The poll itself will close when well, it will close within Book One. I can't think of a way to say exactly when without revealing spoilers. **

**Although I am thinking of making one story author's choice. I dunno. So maybe the top 2 choices in the poll would be readers choice. **

**What this would mean, though, to those readers who are aware that I had intentions, in the future, to start updating Ablaze 3 times a month is that I wouldn't be able to. It would also mean to those readers who know that I was working on side stories to Ablaze that those wouldn't happen either. There is a down side to everything, but overall it's not so bad, right?**

**Whaddya say to that? Good idea? Bad idea? Intriguing idea?**

**I'll have to make a final decision soon and I'd appreciate feedback. So PM me. I answer them or message me some kind of way. Let me know what you think. **

**Also, I realize that it may be a bit unfair that I put the poll up before you realized this was an option. Some people may have made different choices. If you feel I should reset the poll and start again I hope you'll let me know that too.**


	27. The Girl Who Wasn't In This Chapter

**The Girl Who Wasn't In This Chapter  
**

* * *

Hal Jordan returned to their group to see that no plan of action had been decided upon. Perhaps Batman had been right about one thing at least. They did need someone to speak up. He took a deep breath and decided to do just that.

"Okay everyone hold up for a minute." Flash shook his head. "A minute's a long time Lantern. The longer we wait the more destruction he leaves in his wake." With everything going on GL conceded the point. "A few seconds then."

The Cyborg's eye started to glow as he focused his attention on Hal. "My eye…" He shook his head and focused on Hal once more. "Your arm is broken in three places." Hal chuckled which he was surprised he could do given how it had happened. Not to mention that Kunoichi had made it seem much worse than what it was. "That's better than four kid."

"What are we waiting for Lantern?" The Flash said redirecting his mind to the matter at hand. Hal raised his unbroken arm and scratched the back of his head, trying to think of the best way to explain to the group what he needed them to do. Unfortunately, all he could come up with was sports analogies. "We need to uh, play football instead of going up to bat."

Wonder Woman frowned. "I apologize, but I know nothing of your games." And judging from the facial expressions of everyone around him, they didn't understand what he was trying to say either. Hal sighed. He really wasn't used to working with other people. Green Lanterns mainly only worked together because of friendship. The only one out of the lot of them, he knew was Barry.

"The beams that blast out his eyes follow their target, right?"

Excitement shone on Wonder Woman's face as she threw her arm in the air looking fiercely beautiful and a little scary. "It's settled then! We blind him!" It wasn't exactly where Hal was going with that, but it was as good of a plan as any.

"As soon as you get the chance Princess, yes, we blind him. He's heading into the city for some reason so we're going to follow him, but everyone stays out of his sight." For obvious reasons like his eyes being deadly weapons, but he didn't think he needed to mention that.

"And then?" Aquaman asked and for some reason he recalled Sakura's words about not being a jerk. She had no idea how much she had asked of him, but she was going to owe him _big time. _And yet somehow within his thoughts, he refused to acknowledge that he was a bit of a jerk.

"Once we get into striking distance Aquafresh, I'll be the lure you want me to be. I'll turn on the fireworks and get his attention." Okay, so maybe he couldn't escape the fact that he was something of an ass, but that wasn't important. What was important was that no one spoke of that particular moment _ever._ He didn't want to look bad in Sakura's eyes. "Kid?" Hal turned his attention to the Cyborg.

"Yeah?"

"You good?" He had looked frightened earlier and he wasn't about to drag a rookie into an all-out war. It would be best to let him go now if that was what he desired.

"I don't know. I don't know what happened to me…"

Hal didn't understand what he meant by that. Was he okay or wasn't he? Was he talking about how he happened to be ninety percent metal? Hal didn't bother to ask for clarification. "Do you want to stay here?" He had to give the kid the option. It was his life. His decision. Hal smiled at his answer.

"Hell no."

"Alright then. _We got this."_

Seconds later they all began to implement his plan, keeping a low profile so as not to draw Darkseid's attention. Flash eventually made his way over to Hal's side. "We got this? That's your big inspirational battle cry?"

It did sound stupid, but he'd never admit it. There were those that would say he was the King of Denial and he'd deny knowledge of them actually saying it. "Stop worrying about our battle cry and stick to the plan."

"That's another thing that has me disturbed. Since when do you come up with a plan? You always just rush into things and—"

"Stay focused Barry. This is the end of the world. This isn't about me."

"…This _isn't _about you? In that pea brain of yours the world circles around you. So either hell froze over or Sakura…hey where is Sakura? And Batman?" Flash was starting to think that the plan Green Lantern came up with wasn't his plan at all. It had been the brainchild of the two people who were currently missing.

"Wait, she told you her name? When did that happen? Why did she tell you before she told me? Were you flirting with her? Dude, I called dibs!"

Flash sighed. And _he _was the one who needed to stay focused.

"She's not a piece of meat Lantern. You just can't lay claim to her."

"You only say that because you've seen that her charms are…rather nice." Flash would neither confirm nor deny it because the Lantern would think whatever he wanted regardless. "Look, I tell you what. I won't fight you on Wonder Woman—"

Barry cut him off because otherwise they would be fighting each other instead of Darkseid. Not to mention the Wonder Woman in question would probably kill them if she heard them. The way she said that they would blind Darkseid didn't sit well with him and while he could probably outrun her if push came to shove his pride would be severely wounded in the process. "Where are Batman and Sakura?"

"Oh, they went to go get Superman."

Flash paused and stared at Green Lantern's form incredulously. And he just thought to mention that to him now? What if they needed help? Where were they recusing Superman from? What if…?

The Flash's eyes narrowed as he realized he had to have faith that the duo could take care of themselves. Batman was a living legend that he was proud to be able to say he fought beside and Sakura was one smart cookie. They'd make it back alright. And when they did, they'd have the Darkseid situation taken care of.


	28. The Girl Who Was Found By A Cyborg Eye

**The Girl Who Was Found By A Cyborg Eye**

* * *

They tracked him through the city. It almost seemed like he was walking about aimlessly through the city destroying things just because they happened to be there. He didn't notice them, or at least if he did he was ignoring them.

Hal was ready to act so he exchanged a glance with Barry and nodded his head letting him know he was going in. Barry darted away letting the others know that they should be on their guard and back him up as soon as possible.

Hal made a large chainsaw and attacked the back of Darkseid's head, because beheading him seemed just as good as blinding him and a part of him still slightly believed that he could take care of the situation on his own. However, his actions were futile and only drew Darkseid's attention to him which was fine as that had been the original intention in the first place.

As Darkseid turned to face Hal, Flash rushed in with a piece of debris and attempted to take out his knees with the force of his blow and sheer speed. It didn't work.

Darkseid growled and would have attacked Barry as he was in close proximity, but Wonder Woman managed to get her lasso around his neck and hauled him backward. He only moved a few steps, but it was enough to give Barry time to move out of the way and the Cyborg a chance to fire his cannon at his chest. He blinked as if Cyborg had just attempted to tickle him and failed miserably. His countenance darkened, but he didn't go after Cyborg as the lasso around his neck was tugged ferociously.

"Speak Darkseid! Why are you here?"

"Aahhh!"

Darkseid's answer was cut off when Aquaman chose to stab his trident into Darkseid's chest, but Wonder Woman would have her answers.

"I said speak! The lasso of truth compels you. Why have you come to this world?"

"_For her." _Darkseid swung at Aquaman knocking him backward and then began to pull and Wonder Woman's rope in an attempt to free himself.

"Her who?" Flash inquired, but they didn't get an answer to his question as Darkseid freed himself from Aquaman's trident and tossed it away then swung his fist at Wonder Woman in an attempt to get her to loosen her hold on her lasso not knowing that Wonder Woman would rather take the punch than to let go and not get the answers she sought.

"Tell us where Superman is!"

* * *

_Warning: Temperature Threshold Approaching._

Flash, upon hearing the words come from the computer part of Cyborg said, "That doesn't sound good."

"The computer inside of me is picking up data transmitting from Darkseid to those metal cubes."

"So wait, what does that mean?"

_Connecting to Network._

The Flash's eyes widened. "Can you hack his system?" Flash watched as Cyborg's eye began to glow.

"I don't know. I do know that they call them Mother Boxes. They create a network of portals they call boom tubes. I can see through them. I can see worlds like ours burning endlessly. And I can see Batman…and Kunoichi."

* * *

Wonder Woman was angry at herself. She let a single punch loosen her grip on her lasso and now Darkseid's guard was up. He wasn't going to let her get her rope around him again. They would not get the answers they sought.

"Come on Giant! I'm getting bored. Give me the answers I seek or I can make this fight endless."

"I grant you the answer, since you'll die soon anyway. Your Superman is now my creature just as this world is now mine." Darkseid then shot is Omega beams at Wonder Woman who raised her bracelets, made from the remains of Athena's shield, and blocked his attack.

"Too many people believe that. The world belongs to no one and _everyone." _

Wonder Woman then took her sword from her side and flew through the air, charged Darkseid and stabbed him in the eye with a mightier war cry than, 'we got this'.

"_One down!" _Wonder Woman wanted to pull her sword out of his eye, but thought twice about it. If she left it would it inflict more damage than her pulling it out? How fast would he heal from an injury? It was information she didn't have so she quickly moved out of range before he could recover from the blow she had delivered and grab her.

She turned her head when she heard the Aquaman say, "One to go!" She had just enough time to see that he had recovered his trident and had stabbed the other eye and yet their foe was still standing. This was indeed a mighty warrior.

* * *

Green Lantern stared at Darkseid incredulously. He couldn't believe it. He had taken a sword _and _a trident to the eyes and he was still standing. So he asked the question that they needed to come up with an answer to quickly.

"What else can we do? How do we end this?"

Cyborg answered. "We can send him home."

Wonder Woman who had rejoined them asked, "How do we do that?"

"Those mother boxes can open a gateway to the world they come from." Green Lantern glanced at Cyborg whose cybernetic eye began to glow ominously. It unnerved Green Lantern a bit but as long as they won he could live with it. "I just have to connect with them somehow and speak their language."

Hal didn't understand. He was certain mere seconds before he was talking about inanimate objects. As far as he knew inanimate objects didn't speak at all. So he inquired, "What language is that?"

Cyborg replied with a straight face. "Ping."

Hal waited a little while for the kid to tell them he was joking but no such thing was forthcoming. "Seriously?" Hal questioned but Cyborg ignored him and focused on what he was doing.

Several loud booms resounded and what appeared to be portals opened in the sky and began sucking Darkseid's minions into them. "Whatever you're doing kid, keep doing it!'

Darkseid then fell to one knee and yanked the sword and trident out of his eye. Seconds later a portal appeared behind him.


	29. The Girl Who Was With Him In Other World

**The Girl Who Was With Him in Other Worlds**

* * *

Once Sakura's heart settled down, she realized that while she should stick to the facts, it didn't matter whether or not Darkseid's daughter had been taken by someone in Bruce's world. Punish an entire planet for the sins of one or even a few? That hardly sounded fair. In fact, it sounded more like Sasuke wanting to punish all of Konoha for something the Council had done. And even though she loved Sasuke it wasn't something she could ever condone. So she couldn't make the exception for someone she didn't even know.

Sakura and Bruce talked quietly about what they were going to do to in order to escape with Superman. What it was coming to was Sakura making a distraction while Bruce helped get Superman out, but seconds before they could enact their plan she heard, "Our Mother Boxes!" Someone else cried, "They're activating. We're under attack! Secure Superman! Secure-"

Sakura lightly touched Batman's shoulder so he wouldn't move and she peeped around the corner to see what was going on. A loud _boom _sounded and portals, much like the ones they had entered that world in appeared behind the creatures that were holding Superman captive. The force of the portals opening threw Superman's captors backward either killing them or knocking them unconscious. The Kunoichi was hoping for the former and not the latter. They didn't need any unnecessary surprises while they were trying to escape.

Sakura immediately ran from her hiding spot, knowing that Bruce was right behind her. When Sakura came closer to Superman she felt tears sting her eyes. Glowing red probes were randomly jabbed into his body impaling him. She couldn't imagine the kind of pain he went through during the time they had been apart. It did make her angry, so angry that her body was shaking with it. Without a second thought, she went to work on sending a wave of numbing chakra through his body and thereafter began removing them and healing what she could as she went along.

"Superman, can you hear me?" Sakura glanced up at Bruce to see him trying to rouse Superman. After a few minutes, his eyes opened and he looked around him blearily. She took a brief moment to admire his fortitude. They hadn't been at his side for a full five minutes before he was able to regain consciousness.

When his eyes finally focused they were on her. His gaze seemed to pierce right through her for a second before a dull haze clouded his vision. However, before they did her thoughts seemed to die and nothing was important except that he was right there in front of her. She had no idea what that meant and was slightly afraid of finding out.

"The images they pumped into my brain," His voice was rough as if he had been dehydrated and his voice was scratchy. Sakura shook her head slightly clearing it of the hold he seemed to have on her before she nodded urging him to continue if that was what he wanted. "The death and torture Darkseid's spread across…a multiverse. It felt almost infinite. I saw me there, in a different world, and I saw you too Sakura."

"Me?" His words made her pause and frown. A different world? A multiverse? What did that even mean? Was it always her destiny to end up here? Was this what the gods mapped out for her? Could she just accept that?

"We were happy. We were together but he—" Sakura's eyes grew large. Together? What did he mean by _that? _

"You need to get your head back on straight." Bruce interrupted.

"It's a farm for recycling flesh."

Sakura turned her head and glanced at the portal, choosing to ignore what she just heard and think of it as nonsensical rambling. Through it, she could see Darkseid fighting with the others. He was pounding Wonder Woman's head into the ground while Flash was attempting to stop him and the portal itself was growing smaller by the second.

"_Bruce,_" Sakura said warningly causing him to turn his head and see what she saw.

"We have to get through one of those wormholes before they close."

"The screaming children," Superman muttered and got to his feet, but only fell to his knees living a pain that Sakura didn't think anyone could heal. She had never felt so powerless before.

Through the portal, Sakura could hear the simple yet bold proclamation from their enemy. "_I am_ _Darkseid_." It sent fear down Sakura's spine, a fear that they would fail. A fear that they all would die and yet somehow she knew that with Superman on their side this was something that could be avoided. There had to be a reason why Darkseid had taken Superman. Maybe he had some kind of knowledge that they didn't. It was fear that caused her kneel at his side and to take Superman's face in her hands.

"Superman come back to us. We can't do this without you. I need you. Superman _please._" After a few seconds, he looked at her. He _really_ looked at her and she saw his eyes soften. Sakura's heart sped up at the look.

His hand rose and he lightly touched Sakura's and pulled it down. Sakura automatically pulled her other hand away and watched as Superman rose to his feet. She blinked and then he was gone. Startled, Sakura glanced around her trying to figure out what happened but found herself being hauled to her feet by Batman. His cowl was back in place and Sakura noted how stern it made him appear.

"We have to go."

"But where's Superman? We can't leave him."

"He's there."

Sakura looked in the direction Bruce pointed and saw that Superman had gone through the portal and was now fighting Darkseid one on one. Slightly surprised, Sakura was just glad his got up and go didn't get up and went. Maybe now they had a fighting chance.

* * *

Superman flew through the wormhole hitting Darkseid in the abdomen as hard as he could. He wasn't expecting the blow and had no time to brace himself and thus fell back onto the ground. Darkseid was on his feet seconds later and Superman grabbed him and forced him back closer to the wormhole.

"Superman!" He heard Wonder Woman shout, and it startled him slightly, giving Darkseid a slight edge over him. Darkseid grabbed Superman in a bear hug and Superman cried out at the pain.

"Kryptonian," His dark voice rumbled, "You are coming back with me."

Superman bit out, "Like hell I am."

And then he got the backup he needed. Aquaman, Flash, and Wonder Woman all rushed Darkseid.

* * *

When Batman and Sakura exited the world Darkseid had come from, they immediately got out of the range of the fight that was going on between Superman and Darkseid. Sakura smiled slightly when she heard Hal yell, "Where the hell did _he _come from?" He was talking about Superman and Sakura knew that he hadn't noticed her and Batman slip through the portal.

"We need to end this Batman. The longer this goes on, the worse things will be for us."

"You're right. So this is what we're going to do. I'm going to go to Cyborg and get him to close the portals."

"How do you know that he can?"

"If he opened them, he can close them."

"But how do you know he opened them?"

"Look at him Sakura." Sakura turned her head and glanced in Cyborg's direction. "He's struggling right now. He's already trying to close them as we speak."

"If he could, Batman he would."

"No one can accomplish very much if they don't believe that they can."

Sakura frowned, thinking of her younger self and the little that she had been able to accomplish. Not really having anyone who believed in her and worse yet, not believing in herself.

"What will you do?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I'll make him believe." The certainty, the surety in his voice already had her believing him. She had no doubt that the Cyborg would do the same.

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Help the others. Force him back by any means necessary, but make it out of this _alive_." Sakura nodded. Like the alternative was even an option.

"I'll get the Lantern to help me."


	30. The Girl Who Decided to Trust Her Team

**The Girl Who Decided to Trust her Team**

* * *

"Lantern!" Green Lantern turned his head and saw Kunoichi rushing towards him. He grinned to see she had returned safely and brought reinforcements also known as Superman with her.

"Welcome back, beautiful."

She waved his words off with a flick of her hand and said, "We need one last powerful attack to push him through this wormhole and then we need to close it behind him."

"Cyborg opened the portal. I can't close it." Hal said, thinking that she wanted him to perform the task, but Sakura shook her head.

"I know. Batman is helping Cyborg get ready to close it, but we have to coordinate the final attack."

"A final show of teamwork then?" Sakura nodded.

"It's the only way to get a win in our favor. He's mainly focused on Superman and bringing him back to his world right now so I get the feeling that if we try to force him back, he's going to do his damnedest to pull Superman with him."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Can you make something with that ring of yours to grab hold of all of us and pull us back after we attack Darkseid? Can you keep us from going through that portal with him?"

"Of course I can. You're joining the others, then?"

Something in the way he held himself tipped Sakura off that he intended to follow her. "Yes, but I need you to stay back."

"And miss all the fun?"

"More like and save everybody's asses." Hal grinned. He liked that.

"I can do the hero thing. It works for me."

Sakura rolled her eyes and then said, "Do you mind giving me a boost?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Sakura explained.

* * *

Victor Stone wasn't having the easiest of times. It had taken him by surprise being able to open the portals that allowed him to send back the creatures that attacked Earth back to wherever they had come from. However, now that he had them open, he couldn't get them closed again. That was probably a bad thing.

"Cyborg," Victor turned his head to see Batman approaching him. When had he returned? He hadn't noticed. Sweat formed on his brow, but he was afraid trying to wipe it away would break his concentration. "You have to shut the boom tubes."

"_I'm trying, but I can't!"_

"'I can't' is not an option when you have to." That was easy for him to say. He had never done this before and he had no clue how to. "You opened the doorways. That means that you _can _close them."

Victor shook his head. "My computer isn't responding. I don't know how-"

"It's not the computer in there that's going to do this. _You _are only shot. _You _are still in control. _You _are a man not a computer. So let's end this and show Darkseid that this Earth belongs to the humans that reside on it and not him."

Cyborg had no idea how Batman managed to sum up his major fear. When he saw what he looked like after what his father had done by making him into some machine he had feared that all of his humanity was gone. It was a major blow to his confidence in so many ways. And yet somehow Batman's words gave him the boost that he needed. He didn't know how long it would last, but he knew it would last long enough to get the job done.

Cyborg got to work.

* * *

Green Lantern made a catapult and had Sakura climb onto it. He claimed it would throw her into the thick of the fight like she wanted, but she didn't quite believe him. He also promised that he'd get the Flash's attention and pass along the message she had for him before she made it to the others.

When Sakura sailed through the air directly on target towards the fight, she knew she shouldn't have doubted Hal. In order to make things happen, you had to trust your teammates. You had to work together. You had to have a common goal for a great purpose. She couldn't think of a greater purpose than saving the world.

As Sakura propelled her body towards the ground she brought chakra into her fist for a classic move of hers. She watched as Superman moved back to give her room and he shot beams out his eyes similar to that of Darkseid's to keep their enemy busy. Flash, on the other hand, stayed close, but out of the way of Superman's beams and hit Darkseid as swiftly as only he could. Aquaman and Wonder Woman opted to do the same until they heard Sakura cry out, "Shanarrooo!"

Her blow struck the ground directly in front of Darkseid making in crumble swiftly. As Darkseid had no idea of her incoming his only option was to step back or fall into the Earth, which is exactly where Sakura and Aquaman fell. Wonder Woman flew into the air and Flash had enough time to run off, but he wasn't able to stop either of their fall. Thankfully, Green Lantern was able to catch them with his light and pull them back. Darkseid stumbled backward and came close to the portal, but didn't fall through.

Sakura bit back a curse that her plan hadn't worked, but then Superman flew past at full speed hitting Darkseid hard and knocking him back through the portal. Her eyes grew wide in alarm at the thought of Superman perhaps going through with him and not being able to make it back out in time, but Green Lantern managed to grab him and pull him back seconds before he went through with Darkseid.

And then Cyborg began closing the boom tubes. They were able to hear part of Darkseid's last angry snarl, "I will retur—"

A loud boom resounded as the portals closed. Silence thereafter blanketed the Earth. Everyone held their breath waiting to make sure that it was all over.

When the sword swung at Sakura's head she knew it wasn't.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so the polls are closed. First, this is how it's going to go. Here, on fanfiction, the final pairing will be Sakura x Nightwing as it was the most popular. The second most popular pairing (Sakura x Batman) will go on wattpad, where I write under the penname Jacquebell. And of course, author's choice which as of now is still undecided will go on Archive of our Own under my usual Juniper11 penname. **

**Second, the differences in the story starts next chapter. This will be the first fork in the road. One path leads towards the story on Ao3 and the other path leads to the story here on fanfiction as well on wattpad. I'll let you know when the next fork in the road occurs. Until then.**

**-JnR**


	31. The Girl Who Offended the Amazon

**The Girl Who Offended the Amazon**

* * *

Splintered wood flew everywhere and Sakura had a brief moment to think she could have died.

Wonder Woman glared at her as if she were her lifelong enemy and Sakura couldn't figure out why. She had done nothing that she knew of to offend the woman. She had mainly fought at Batman's side throughout the entire ordeal.

Still, she thought to reason with the woman in hopes that things would work out. After all, it worked for Naruto. Why wouldn't it work for her? She ignored the fact that it could possibly not work because she _wasn't _Naruto.

"Wonder Woman, what have I done to offend you? Let me make things right."

Wonder Woman laughed, but her voice was distorted. She sounded nothing like the woman she had met mere hours before. Her glee was frightening and her rage misplaced. In those moments she was Fear personified.

"Make things right by dying."

Wonder Woman swung her sword once more and Sakura barely dodged. Her flesh survived the swing, her clothes, on the other hand, suffered an injury.

"What happened to you? Maybe I can help. I'm a medic."

Wonder Woman continued her attack taking no heed of Sakura's words. "Do you honestly think I care about your paltry skills?"

Sakura let out a frustrated growl. She was getting tired. She couldn't stay on the offensive much longer. She couldn't even get on the defensive. Her chakra was dangerously low, but she supposed that is what happened when you made your own solider pills instead of using the standard military issue.

* * *

"Is anyone seeing what I'm—" Green Lantern cut off his words when he saw that he was talking to himself. Sakura wasn't where she had been previously as Flash had her in his arms and far away from Wonder Woman's sword. Hal scowled. He _knew _Barry was interested in Sakura.

Hal then proceeded to intercept Wonder Woman who was running towards Flash. Flash pushed Sakura behind him and from the looks of it the woman wasn't happy about that.

His sudden appearance in Wonder Woman's path did nothing to slow her approach. If anything, she came at him faster, causing him to construct a shield to intercept the blow he knew was coming. And come it did shattering his shield into a million pieces, but he was ready for her—but that didn't seem to matter as smoke filled the area obstructing his vision allowing the Princess to escape him.

"Lantern." That one word told him who had interrupted his game plan. Batman. He should have known he was going to interfere.

"I had her, Batman."

"Superman has Wonder Woman by now. He's holding her and trying to figure out what's going on."

"And?"

"And I want you to grab Sakura and bring her to Wonder Woman so she can help us."

"But she was just trying to kill Sakura! You think it's wise to put them together?"

"I think the only way we're going to get any answers is if the two women hash it out. So get her—quickly. I don't know how long Superman will be able to hold her."

"I can't see her." Hal said reminding him of his unnecessary smoke bomb.

"No, but I have no doubt that you'll find her."

"But-" Before he could finish his statement Batman disappeared. That guy was really starting to get on his nerves.

* * *

Sakura scowled from behind the man who had probably saved her life. She wasn't going to admit that though-mainly because she was worried he was going to take an attack that was meant for her. "Flash, you are not a human shield. I'm not going to hide behind you."

"You'd hide behind Superman." Sakura's breath caught. She knew he was right. She'd stay behind Superman. She wouldn't like it, but she would.

"I've seen Superman walk through fire and come out unharmed. Can you do that?"

"If I run really fast…"

Sakura snorted before she stops herself, then countered, "That's still not walking. Flash, she's after me. I'm not going to let her go through you to reach me. Now, step aside."

Flash would have continued to argue/distract her until her form disappeared on him. Then he realized that he was the one that had been distracted. Flash couldn't help but smile slightly. She was a wily one.

* * *

Green Lantern saw a flash of pink and immediately moved to intercept Kunoichi. He ran directly in her path and held up his hands, which made her stop in her tracks.

"Look Lantern. I will not stand here and be coddled like some pretty princess."

"I'm not here to coddle you. I'm going to take you to Wonder Woman. Superman is holding her off right now." Sakura's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I'm telling the truth!"

"Fine. Let's go then. I'll follow you." Sakura conceded.

When Hal determined that Sakura was moving too slowly, he picked her up with his light and essentially dragged her along while he flew forward. Sakura scowled because even though it was faster that way it still rankled.

When they arrived Wonder Woman was still being restrained by Superman. And Batman stood in front of her apparently talking to her. By the expression on her face, it was all a pointless endeavor. When Sakura came closer to the scene Wonder Woman managed to break free of Superman's hold and raised a fist to strike Batman. Sakura had seen Wonder Woman hit people. Her fists were deadly weapons and Batman was just a civilian.

"_NO!" _Sakura screamed and Green Lantern released her allowing her to run towards Batman. But she wasn't fast enough. In the end, though, it turned out that was okay. A glow of green light surrounded Batman keeping him from being hit. At first she thought it was the Lantern's light, but she was wrong as she could sense that it was _chakra. _In fact, it felt suspiciously like her own chakra, but that wasn't possible since she had no idea how to even do whatever it was that had been done to Batman, not to mention she had never met him before that day.

When Wonder Woman hit the shield surrounding Batman, it knocked her out cold. She flew backward and crumpled to the ground and Sakura could admit to being jealous that even unconscious the woman was beautiful if not more so. A golden mist rose from her body and Sakura looked on horrified. Was it a poisonous gas? Was it sentient? The mist soon began to take shape and let out the terrible laughter that Wonder Woman had been emitting. Sakura's flesh began to crawl as a woman appeared before them. Her skin was a burnt orange and cracked, much like Darkseid's had been. Her hair was an inky black and jagged and defied gravity like Kakashi's did. It was shaved on the side, giving her an almost boyish looking appearance. Her pants were black and they hugged her hips in an indecent way and yet her green top was loose and flowing.

"That was rather unexpected, Sakura Haruno, forsaken by her people, blessed by the gods."

Sakura frowned as the wicked creature focused its attention solely on her.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Want? I want to help you." Sakura didn't find that believable in the least, but somehow she could tell the creature expected that. Her smile widened.

"Call me crazy, but the last time I checked trying to kill someone is not helpful."

"And yet you live, don't you? And you have all these lovely people here willing to protect you."

Sakura glanced around to see Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman and Cyborg standing ready to attack. She had no doubt that had Wonder Woman has been conscious, she would be standing there with them.

"Who are you?"

"I have many names, but you may call me Kaiyo, the Chaos Bringer."

The name didn't sit well with Sakura as it foretold of only bad things.

"And what made you come here to this world?"

Sakura felt the weight of Kaiyo's gaze on her and it made her nervous. Something about the Chaos Bringer raised her hackles. Instinct, was telling her to kill her and be done with it, but that wasn't a possibility at the moment.

"I seek to survive Forsaken and I will do anything to ensure that I do." Kaiyo's form began to dissipate before their eyes, but she had one last parting remark, "We'll meet again Sakura. Look forward to it."

Sakura didn't doubt her words that they would meet again and she definitely wouldn't be looking forward to it.

* * *

**A/N: Two things.**

**One: This chapter and the ones thereafter are different than the ones that will be posted on Ao3. **

**Two: It wasn't my intention to make people uncomfortable by going to the other sites and reading other versions of Ablaze. I do apologize if that has occurred. If you don't want to, I'm not offended if you don't. You will receive a full story on fanfiction probably way before the other sites anyway since this is where the story originated.**

**My plans, though, haven't changed. There will still be three variations on three different sites. If I make any plans to change that in the future you'll be the first to know.**

**Thanks,**

**JnR**

**Actually it's three things. 8D But I'm hoping you guys will notice what the third was and connect the dots.**


	32. The Girl Who Joined A New Team

**The Girl Who Joined a New Team**

* * *

They all looked around, on guard, to see whether or not they were going to be attacked again as it would be foolish to let their guard down a third time. When it seemed they weren't they all relaxed-somewhat.

Wonder Woman chose that moment to regain consciousness. She sat up slowly and Sakura went to help her up but she caught Batman's eye and he shook his head making Sakura frown. The Chaos Bringer could still be present, but for some reason Sakura didn't think she'd take possession of Wonder Woman again. Sakura shook her head back at him and approached Wonder Woman anyway. She knelt in front of the Amazon warrior and asked, "Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

Sakura smiled slightly. "You tried to kill me."

Wonder Woman blinked. "Your sense of humor is odd."

Sakura chuckled. "Yeah, the things I come up with."

Wonder Woman rose to her feet and looked around her curiously. "They're all gone." Wonder Woman stated and Sakura hoped she was right. She didn't think she could take any more surprises. Sakura glanced at Green Lantern who was helping Cyborg rise to his feet and congratulating him on a job well done.

With Kaiyo's sudden appearance and disappearance Sakura realized she had forgotten a pertinent piece of information. Darkseid had promised to return.

"Can they come back?" She asked Cyborg. "Should we prepare?"

"All of their mother boxes are fried. They won't be back anytime soon."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief that when Aquaman said, "We're being watched," she realized she had let it go a second too soon. Had Kaiyo come back? Had she taken possession of another body? Or had she taken possession of one of the people around her. Sakura glanced at the members of her motley group. They stood in a circle and all of them were covertly scanning the area.

"We should probably leave before we get the blame for all of this." Flash said hesitantly causing Sakura to frown. Why would they have to take the blame? They hadn't done anything but help. Anyone could see that.

That was when she noticed the people. They came out cautiously from wherever they had been hiding throughout the whole ordeal. Sakura stiffened until she heard a deafening roar from the people.

"_You did it!"_

"_You saved us!"_

_You're the world's greatest Super humans!"_

Green Lantern smirked at Flash and said, "What's your hurry?"

Sakura, for her part, felt tears spring to her eyes. She wasn't the hero. That had never been her role in the story of her life. And even though that was the case she was still glad she had this moment. It was a moment she would remember for the rest of her life. She'd tell it to her children and she'd tell it to her grandchildren. And hopefully, they'd take it as a lesson that even though it may seem like they're just the supporting character in someone else's story you can still accomplish greatness.

"I take it this doesn't happen often in your world."

Sakura blinked and then looked at Batman surprised.

"How did you..?"

"I've trained with ninjas. Although your techniques are slightly similar they're also too different for them to be the same as the ninja on this planet."

"There are other ninja here?" Batman made a noncommittal noise. "Where are they?"

"You know as well as I do that is information that I cannot give away."

She knew. Ninja were a secretive lot and they didn't take betrayal lightly. Sakura thought of the missing ninja, Sasuke included in her world that had a kill on sight order.

"Then will you take me to them? Please, maybe they know something about how I managed to get here."

"What did she say to you?"

Sakura frowned, confused by his question and the abrupt subject change.

"The creature that possessed Wonder Woman. What did she say to you?"

"You were here with me. Didn't you hear?"

"All I heard was you speaking in another language to that creature."

"Another…I'm speaking to you the exact same language as I spoke to her."

Batman shook his head. "No, Sakura, you're not." Sakura was rendered speechless.

:::

_One Week Later:_

"_Today marks a momentous day in human history. In our darkest hour these people donned their colorful costumes and went into action."_

Reunited. After her conversation with Batman that fateful day she wasn't sure they ever would be. Batman's words and her conversation with the Chaos Bringer, for some reason led her to believe that the Invasion was her fault. It wasn't something that sat well with her. She didn't know whether or not Batman had told the others of her conversation with him, but she was well aware that Clark, as she had come to know him, was aware of it.

She was living with Clark as he was the only one out of the lot of them that she felt comfortable enough staying with. He was still the person who found her, who saved her, and she trusted him.

Their government had wanted to honor them since they had essentially saved the world and Clark told her it would be in bad form if they didn't show up. So she came and stood with him, proud to have done such a good deed.

"Costumes?" Green Lantern murmured. "I don't wear a costume. This is my uniform."

"And this is Atlantean Scale Mail. Do they think I'd _choose_ orange?"

"Well, these are my everyday clothes that he's calling a 'colorful costume'." Sakura groused insulted. "He makes it seem like it's something odd."

"Kunoichi, darling, when he says 'colorful' I don't think he's talking about your clothes…" Green Lantern stated with a grin.

"Then what-?" When she realized he was talking about her hair, Sakura was seconds away from jumping on him but Batman grabbed her arm.

"Behave children."

"Sure pops." Green Lantern said and Sakura bit back a snicker at Batman's scowl. He made a habit of inwardly laughing at her it was nice to be able to return the favor.

She heard Cyborg say, "I shouldn't be up here." She was seconds away from arguing with him, but Flash beat her saying, "Sure you should. You should be proud. We couldn't have done it without you."

"_We were attacked by an enemy unlike any we have ever encountered. And we were saved by a team of heroes unlike any mankind has ever known."_

"Can you believe this?" Green Lantern asked and Sakura assumed that he meant they were receiving such a great honor. She couldn't have been more wrong.

"That the people aren't afraid of us?" Wonder Woman inquired.

"No. That everyone thinks we're a team. We're not a team."

"_These friends used their super powers to protect us."_

"And we're not friends either. We haven't even seen each other since the attack. And that's probably a good thing."

Sakura didn't comment on how she had seen Superman every day since then and several of those days she saw Batman as well. It didn't sound right to her for some reason. And for some reason she was certain it would cause problems if everyone knew that.

"We need to let them think we're both." Batman cautioned.

"Why?"

"Must you argue about everything?" Sakura inquired well aware of Batman's thoughts of the reason they should work together.

"If it means I get to hear your pretty voice." Sakura rolled her eyes at Green Lantern and Batman ignored them both setting a precedent for the future.

"It will keep the Gotham P.D. off my back and the air force off yours."

"I don't have time to belong to a team. I have other responsibilities." Aquaman countered.

"So do I." Wonder Woman said piggybacking on Aquaman's comment.

"I have a whole universe to protect." Green Lantern mentioned.

"And you just have try and outdo everyone." Sakura grossed.

"I am good at being the best." Green Lantern offered.

"We can do it together, guys." Flash said finally entering the conversation and Sakura liked his optimism. She wasn't sure when she was going to make it home, but until that time came she wanted to be useful.

"Can you fly into space?" Green Lantern questioned and Superman with a cocky grin said, "I can," which only served to piss Green Lantern off.

"That's not the point. We all have other things we need to do—except you Kunoichi."

"Hey!" Sakura whisper shouted and stepped on Green Lantern's toe. He grunted, but otherwise ignored her.

"We're not friends. We're not a team. This was just a one-time thing, okay?"

"And what if something like this happens again?" Batman inquired causing them all to fall silent.

"What are the chances of that happening?" Green Lantern asked using those famous last words.

A throat cleared and they all snapped to attention as the President was looking directly at them.

"I'm sorry, but we've got trouble. Your kind of trouble I'd guess. We need your team again." Everyone turned and looked at Green Lantern who was pouting silently. Sakura couldn't help but find him cute when he was so very wrong.

"We have a name Mr. President." Flash said, speaking up for them all.

"We do?" Sakura asked and apparently she wasn't the only one surprised by that because she heard their President question him as well.

"You do?"

"Sure! You can call us _The Super Seven."_

Sakura nearly choked at the astronomical counting error, "Flash! There's eight of us."

"Yeah, but Green Lantern doesn't really count." Sakura couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up and out of her and soon the others, Green Lantern included, joined her.

**End Book One: Beginnings  
**


	33. TheGirlWhoUnwittinglyBcameAVictimOfChaos

_Are you ready to know my story? Shall we begin?_

_**BOOK TWO: HOW CHAOS CAME TO REIGN**_

**The Girl Who Unwittingly Became A Victim of Chaos**

* * *

_Hours Before a Girl Fell From the Sky:_

Rage flowed through Hera's veins, making her want to destroy any and everything. She had once again discovered that her husband, Zeus, King of the gods, had been unfaithful. Another bastard child had been born into the world. Another mother and another child that she would have to kill because Zeus betrayed her and betrayal always had a price. Would he never learn? Would he never care how his actions affected her? What they made her do?

Before she could act, though, three goddess' entered her chambers. The Fates. Hera frowned. The Fates rarely visited her and when they did, they never came with good tidings. Hera's spine straightened and she threw her shoulders back looking every inch the Queen of the gods.

She wasted no time questioning them about their sudden appearance because she wanted them gone as soon as possible. "Why have you come here, Fates?"

They moved closer in unison in a way that unnerved her. Sometimes it felt as if they were one person instead of three. Their eyes never looked at you, but rather beyond you seeing your past, present, and future. They wore white robes against their skin, which served to make them look otherworldly.

The Fates were the only ones, aside from her husband, that as Queen, she had to submit to and it wasn't something that she liked. However, she had to tolerate it. As Queen one did what one must.

Lachesis stepped forward and said, "Your life span is nearing its end Hera."

Hera gasped. Of all the things she had expected to hear that was the last. The words had to be lies. She was hale and hearty. She was still powerful.

"What is the meaning of this?" Her tone was curt and bordering on hostile, but she could not curb her tongue-not when her life was on the line.

"It is as Lachesis says." Atropos, the cutter of the thread of life reiterated. "Your life will soon end."

Hera stared at the women incredulously. It was unusual that they would reveal to someone that their lifespan was coming to an end. People would do anything to ensure their survival and Hera was one of those people. She would not let Hades claim her.

"Why would you tell me this? What are you getting out of this?"

"Because if the Queen of the gods falls, then we will all fall shortly thereafter."

Hera scowled. She knew it had to be something. Their fate must lie in her hands and they wanted her to ensure their survival.

"Your hatred for the children of Zeus will be your downfall." Lachesis continued. Hera grew angry at the thought of Zeus' infidelity being the cause of everything falling apart, because everything she did was in the right. Zeus left her with no choice in the matter. "In that hatred you will come against a child of Zeus that you cannot defeat. She will come to the land of the gods and she will personally defeat you."

"I say not!"

"Deny it if you will, great Queen. But it is truth." Atropos confirmed.

"Then what would you have me do? How am I to stop my defeat at the hands of this bastard child?"

"She comes soon, your savior. From the skies she will fall." Clotho said, speaking up for the first time. "The child of another world will be brought into this one. She, who serves other gods, will be your champion, but only if you bless her upon her arrival. For she cannot survive here without you."

"What is the name of the god that she serves?"

"Omoikane."

Hera knew of this name, but it was merely a legend. Omoikane was supposedly a god of wisdom and intelligence. That meant the child would be an intelligent creature. "If this child of another world comes, then what must I do to have her save me? How do I make her serve me?"

One by one the Fates smiled and Hera suppressed a shudder. There was something decidedly odd about it, but she didn't have time to decipher what it meant. "You must bless her, Hera, and give her your favor."

It couldn't be that simple. "And then she will serve me?"

"She will be your champion, and she will do it unwittingly."

"How so?"

"Because she will discover the weakness of Zeus' bastard child and will use it against her."

"Tell me Fates, what is that weakness? What is it that the child can do to harm the child of Zeus? How can I hurt her?" Hera was well aware that the children of Zeus were powerful creatures once they reached their maturity, and some were powerful even before then.

"You can do this by doing what you do best, great Hera. Speak to Hermes and have him give her the gift of tongues so that she may understand the languages of the world. Speak with Kratos and have him gift her with strength. Speak with Athena and have her bestow a blessing upon her. Have Hephaestus make her a mighty weapon. But most importantly as Queen of the gods you must bless her marriage."

"If I do all that what's to stop her from becoming a monster that will come after me?"

"To keep this from occurring, you must not all bless her at once. The first blessing she must receive must be from Hermes, but you must act quickly because time runs out."

Hera strode towards the exit and called over her shoulder. "I will do what you ask Fates, but do not make me regret this because if I die I will ensure I repay you for your treachery first."

The Fates stared at the doorway that the Queen of the gods had exited for several moments before a golden haze exited the Fates' body. Confused as to why they were in the Queen's chambers they exited the room not wanting to deal with her anger later.

:::

Kaiyo the Chaos Bringer watched the Fates go and laughed uproariously. They wouldn't even give the girl half of what she asked for, but it wasn't as if she cared whether the gods lived or died anyway. Her purpose had been accomplished.

"What fools these goddess' be." She cried merrily.

An hour later a Kunoichi with pink hair fell from the sky.

**A/N: It wasn't my fault. Blame it on ffn.  
**


	34. The Girl Who Met the Butler

**The Girl Who Met the Butler**

* * *

Sakura Haruno would never forget seeing Superman as Clark Kent for the first time. Shortly after the battle with Darkseid they had parted ways with everyone and he took her to his home. She couldn't contain her curiosity at what his dwelling place happened to look like, so when they walked inside her eyes immediately took everything in.

Superman, not missing a thing, said, "Curious, huh?" Sakura blushed at being caught and shrugged.

"I can't help but wonder where a man like you lives."

"A man like me…" He felt something about her statement, but Sakura couldn't figure out what it was, so with extreme caution she started to explain herself.

"Well, yes. Back home Naruto—"

"I've heard you say that name before."

Sakura frowned. She couldn't remember talking about Naruto. She really hadn't time to. He had to be wrong. Then Sakura remembered who it was she asked for help when she fell from the skies.

"Oh, you mean when you caught me."

Superman nodded. "Who is he?"

Sakura smiled slightly trying to think of the best way to describe Naruto. A teammate? A friend? He was more than that and yet she couldn't come up with the appropriate words. So Sakura merely shrugged and said, "He's the guy that beats all the odds."

Superman paused obviously taking in her words. Sakura remained oblivious that he was pondering over exactly what her relationship was with this Naruto. He definitely didn't want to ask outright if he was her significant other.

"If you had been home would he have caught you? He can fly?"

Sakura laughed. She could seriously imagine how much he would enjoy having that ability. He'd drive everyone nuts. "No. Naruto can't fly, but he would've found a way to save me. It's why I called his name. He never would have let me die."

"You two must be close." Sakura, oblivious to the question in his voice, continued on.

"He's my best friend." Sakura confirmed. "Well, he's second to Ino."

Superman nodded not quite knowing who that was but getting the sentiment. "Come on. I'll show you your room." Sakura followed behind him where he took her to a modest sized room. She walked inside and sat down on the bed.

"Thanks, Superman for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it."

"Actually, it's Clark. Clark Kent."

He gave her a smile that was different from the previous ones she had seen. As Superman he was full of nothing but confidence and a touch of arrogance. As Clark Kent, though, she sensed a bit of hesitation in him and uncertainty. All in all it added a touch of adorable in him that Sakura had to bite her lip to keep from squealing like a little girl at.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you Clark. I promise as soon as I can I'll be out of your hair."

"There's no rush. I mean…I don't want you to think I want you out as soon as possible because that's not the case."

Sakura smiled and nodded greatly appreciating his kindness.

"Well, I'm going to sleep for a few days. If you need anything, I'm not dead. I'm just unconscious."

Clark laughed and had no idea that she was serious. She knew she had overexerted herself and had barely kept herself standing in order to walk into this bedroom. She was out of it before he fully closed the door.

* * *

Sakura woke up with an IV in her arm. She frowned, not remembering it being put in. Then again the last thing she did remember…

Sakura sat up quickly and glanced around her. She wasn't in Konoha. She wasn't on the battlefield with her friends making a last stand against their enemy. She was someplace she didn't know the name of. Sakura looked down at her body and noticed that her clothes were different. Someone had changed her clothes. She now wore a large plain red t-shirt. Under that t shirt she was still wearing underwear, but other than that she was bare.

Two sharp knocks on the door alerted Sakura to the fact that she had incoming. Before she could dive under the covers the door opened. An elderly gentleman entered the room and while she was relieved that it wasn't Clark, who opened the door, she was still unnerved that a stranger was in her room.

"Ah, Miss Sakura. I see you're awake. Give me one second to remove your IV and then I shall step out and allow you to dress. If I find later you are still in need of it, I will provide another."

His voice held a note of no nonsense and before Sakura had the opportunity to tell him that she could do it herself, he had already managed to grab the supplies needed to do the job. For some reason, she decided to just let the man work.

"There. All better Miss Sakura. Now I will step out. Call for me after you're dressed."

Sakura cleared her throat drawing the man's attention. "And you are…?"

"Oh, forgive me for being rude." He bowed at the waist and said, "I am Alfred." That told her nothing, but apparently he knew she was seconds away from getting angry since he explained. "I am Master Bruce's butler."

Sakura frowned, trying to figure out who, exactly, Bruce was. It hit her like a ton of bricks over the head. Batman was Bruce. Sakura's eyes widened. "Is he here?"

"I'm afraid not Miss Sakura. Master Bruce had business to attend to. Mr. Kent and Master Bruce left you in my care."

"I see." Sakura said softly.

"I will step out now and allow you to get dressed. Is there anything you need before I go?"

Sakura shook her head and he thereafter disappeared, leaving behind a slightly incredulous kunoichi.

* * *

When Sakura exited the room the smell of food hit her nose and her stomach rumbled letting her know that she was starving. She couldn't remember the last time she had a decent meal. She roamed into the kitchen to find Alfred cooking. He noted her arrival immediately and said, "I should be done soon. Please have a seat at the table and I will be with you shortly."

"I can help." Sakura offered, not comfortable with the idea of someone taking care of her, but Alfred said firmly, "I am quite capable of preparing breakfast on my own. You have been unconscious for three days. You must relax and regain your strength."

She wasn't feeling her strongest. That was an undeniable fact, but she didn't want to be alone. So she went and grabbed one the chairs in Clark's dining room and dragged it into the kitchen so that she could at least talk to Alfred while he cooked.

It didn't take long for Sakura to realize that Alfred was one of a kind. They got along amazingly well.

**A/N: Alright. So those of you who have been with me for a while know that there will be no updates of Ablaze in November. Those who are new should know that because of this there will be three updates in October and three updates in December to keep us on track. The update schedule can be found on my profile page. **

**Thanks,**

**-JnR**


	35. The Girl Who Made Him Worry

**The Girl Who Made Him Worry**

* * *

Clark returned home more than a little worried about Sakura. He hadn't liked leaving her home alone since he didn't know exactly what was wrong with her and she hadn't yet awakened. She had seemed fine when she went to sleep the night before, but when she hadn't awakened, he hadn't known what to do as he couldn't exactly take her to a hospital. People would know immediately who she was and it might not end well for her.

In the end, he decided to find Batman to find out if he had any ideas. It wasn't the best of conversations.

* * *

Flashback:

_Clark flew through Gotham at night well aware of the rumors that the Batman patrolled the city at that time. Batman was the best choice out of all the people he had recently fought beside to discuss Sakura's condition with. He wasn't particularly fond of Green Lantern. Aquaman was presumably in the ocean. The Flash operated out of Central City, but catching him was a touch and go situation. Going to Cyborg was out of the question. And going to Wonder Woman…_

_He didn't want to go to Wonder Woman. The whys of that he wasn't to pressed to discover._

_He found him chasing a criminal. His car was kind of hard to miss speeding through the streets of Gotham. Shots were fired and he thought to speed up the process by intervening. Superman swooped down, landing several feet in front of the criminals. As they were so focused on getting away from Batman they hadn't even noticed him standing in front of them. It would be an easy capture. _

_The car slammed into his body, tickling him slightly. He waited for a second to see if the criminals would jump out of the car. They didn't disappoint. Guns blazing they fired rapidly at him. He frowned seeing that his reputation hadn't preceded him. _

_Superman folded his arms across his chest and glared at the offenders. A slew of expletives flew from the culprit's mouths before he heard, "That's Superman!" and "He really does work with the Bat!"_

_Superman grabbed them before they could run and held them up in the air and waited for Batman to catch up. When it did the Gotham hero didn't mince words._

_"Why are you here?"_

_The police showed up seconds later and he didn't have the chance to answer the question, as Batman disappeared leaving him to deal with the police. Afterward, he had to hunt him down, which was easy since he had revealed his identity as Bruce Wayne to him and the others. _

_When Superman arrived at Wayne Manor he was greeted by an older gentlemen who opened the door, eyed him silently and then said, "Master Bruce requests that if you desire to speak with him now and in the future that you not come in through the front door as your presence could alert people of his identity." _

_Superman glanced around seeing that no one was visible for miles and then frowned. He wasn't going to argue._

_"Then, how am I to find him?"_

_"Master Bruce requests that you use your vision to find him, leave the manor, and then return later through the secret entrance. Good day, sir." _

_Before Superman could get in another word the door was closed in his face. Superman ran a hand over his face in frustration before following the instructions given him. _

_:::_

_Batman was waiting for him when he came in through his secret entrance and it didn't take a genius to know that he was angry._

_"What are you doing in my city, Superman?"_

_He barked out the question and instead of getting angry Superman had to remind himself why he was here. Someone needed help and it was not just anyone, it was Sakura._

_"It's Kunoichi. She's in trouble."_

_"Not my problem." Superman found himself stunned by his reply, but before he could say anything further Batman said, "Where is she?"_

_Superman frowned. If it wasn't his problem, why did he care?_

_"It doesn't matter. I'll go find the Flash and we'll take care of it."_

_Superman made a move to leave. "I said 'where is she?'" Superman had another errant thought to be spiteful and not answer, but he didn't have time to play games._

_"She's at my apartment."_

_"What's wrong with her?"_

_"She's been unconscious since almost right after the battle."_

_Batman fell silent. "She's a medic. Did she mention any injuries?"_

_"No, and when I checked her over I didn't see any blood, nor did I see any internal injuries, but I'm not a doctor. I could have missed something."_

_Batman walked over to his computer and hit a button. "Alfred, bring the car around." _

_"Yes, Master Bruce." The voice of presumably the man that slammed the door in his face answered._

_"I can fly you there. It will be faster."_

_"I can fly myself there. It would be preferable, however that's not going to happen."_

_"But—"_

_"You have two choices. You can both go back to your place and stay with Sakura, or you can either get Alfred to find you some clothes and ride back with us."_

_"How will you find my place?"_

_Batman looked at him for a long moment before asking, "Are you serious?"_

_When Alfred and Bruce made it to his apartment. Bruce hung back while Alfred entered the bedroom._

_"What is he doing?"_

_"Alfred has a medical background. He'll take care of her."_

_"And you trust him?"_

_Bruce didn't reply and Clark went and entered the bedroom while Alfred was examining her. Clark had a ton of questions he wanted to ask about what he was doing and why, but barely managed to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to distract the man. After some time he pulled out an IV bag and attached it to Sakura's arm. _

_After a few moments, Alfred glanced at Clark and beckoned him to leave the room, closing the door softly behind him. _

_"Will she be alright?"_

_"Right now, Mr. Kent, all we can do is wait and see. She's severely dehydrated, but she is still responsive."_

_"What does that mean?" Bruce asked for clarification._

_"It means she's not in a coma. She'll wake up soon. I do believe the young Miss just tuckered herself out."_

_Bruce turned to Clark. "You brought me here because she needed a nap?"_

_Clark ran a hand over his face._

_:::_

Clark Kent shook off his reverie and opened the door to his apartment hearing voices coming from within. He hoped that meant that Sakura was awake.


	36. The Girl Who Learned Their Terminology

**The Girl Who Learned Their Terminology**

* * *

Sakura's head turned toward the door when she heard it being opened. Her ears, for some reason, were overly sensitive since she had awakened.

"Miss Sakura?" She heard Alfred inquire. "Someone is here Alfred."

"I imagine it's Mr. Kent returning home from work." Sakura rose anyway and went to the door because a part of her knew…

The second she turned the corner, she saw him and smiled. He didn't smile back at her and for some reason that didn't surprise her. She glanced behind him to see if Clark was with him, but didn't notice her savior. That left her to wonder how Bruce got inside. He distracted her before she got the opportunity to ask.

"You're looking better."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I'm fine. Why the fuss? I told Clark I'd be out a few days."

Bruce raised a brow. "You told him?"

"Yes. I told him that I wasn't dead, just unconscious."

"Has this happened to you before?"

Sakura shook her head. "Not to me, but to friends."

"Is it a disease?"

Sakura shook her head. "We call it chakra exhaustion. It basically means I overexerted myself and my body shut down so that I could replenish my chakra before I killed myself. The body heals itself over time much like a cold only it's potentially deadly." Sakura saw on his face that he didn't think that was like a cold at all but it was the best analogy she could come up with.

"And do you make it a habit to overexert yourself?" Sakura shook her head.

"No. Normally, I'm the sensible one of my team."

"Team?"

Before she had the chance to answer the door opened once more. Bruce and Sakura turned their head towards the door to watch Clark walk inside. Relief was evident on his face that she was up and about and Sakura couldn't help but smile at him.

"Welcome home." Clark returned her smile, but walked over to Bruce and held out his hand for him to shake.

"Thank you for all your help."

Bruce shook his hand and said, "I'm glad the two of you are…up and about." Sakura noted Clark's flushed face and wondered what it meant. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

Sakura looked at Bruce quizzically, but moved to Clark's living room to sit down. When Clark looked like he was going to stand where he was and wait for Bruce to spill the beans she went back and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and tugged on it slightly to get his attention. When he glanced down at her small form she said, "Come on. If we're going to talk, we might as well be comfortable."

His lips quirked slightly and he followed along as Sakura pulled him. They sat next to each other and Bruce sat across from them looking back and forth between them. A slight frown was on his lips and Sakura wondered at the cause. Before she could ask Alfred appeared.

"Shall I wait in the car Master Bruce?"

"Yes, Alfred. I'll be out shortly."

It was then Sakura's turn to frown. "You're leaving so soon?"

Bruce nodded. "I've been away from Gotham long enough." Sakura, not knowing how long he had been in Metropolis in the first place, didn't think to question him on it.

"What did you want to talk to us about then?"

Alfred discreetly left the room. Sakura almost didn't notice him leave. It took skill to move that silently and not have anyone notice. Sakura was secretly impressed.

"It has come to my attention that the President is seeking an audience…with us."

Sakura blinked. "What's a President?"

Both men turned and looked at her. She felt awkward under their perusal. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't aware of their terminology. She didn't ask to fall into this world. Clark turned slightly to face her and gently explain to her.

"He's essentially the leader of this country."

A light bulb flashed over Sakura's head, causing her to nod her head. "Oh, he's your Kage."

Bruce raised a brow and Clark flat out asked the question. "What's a Kage?"

"Where I'm from he or she is the leader of our village. Specifically, my Kage is called the Hokage."

Clark nodded. "Yes, then you get the correlation."

"I do. So why does your President want to meet with us?"

"Actually, he wants to meet with all eight of us."

Sakura's eyes widened. He meant with _them_. The motley group that she had met shortly after her arrival in this world.

"Whatever for?" Clark leaned back in the sofa relaxing slightly at her side. He threw his arm over the sofa behind her and let out a deep breath causing Sakura to turn her head and watch him.

"He probably wants to say thanks Sakura."

Sakura blinked slowly. "For?"

"Saving the world." Bruce said with a slight smile forming on his lips.

"So then he's going to pay us for it."

Bruce's eyes widened and Clark cleared his throat. "Actually, Sakura, that's not how it works."

"Then how does it work? I thought we performed a service. You don't get paid for that?"

"If you want to be technical Sakura what we did was illegal. We're vigilantes and taking the law in your own hands is not looked upon with favor." Bruce interrupted. Sakura opened her mouth and then closed it. That wasn't exactly what she expecting.

"So we're being taken in for interrogation and possibly torture." Sakura concluded startling both men.

"No! That isn't what he means at all!" Clark exclaimed and sat forward no longer relaxing. Sakura turned and looked at Bruce who was smirking at her. She didn't understand their reaction. Her conclusion was a logical one given the information provided. At least she thought it was.

"Then if we aren't being paid, and not facing future interrogation then I don't feel that meeting your President is necessary."

"It is necessary." Bruce contradicted and Sakura turned to him.

"How so?"

"It will make people less afraid of us to know we have the President's backing."

Sakura still didn't understand. "What have we done that will make people fear us?"

"Sakura," Clark started, "not everyone can make the ground crumble with a punch of their fist. Most people if they tried would break their hand."

"Yours wouldn't break." Sakura countered.

"But mine would." Bruce interjected. "We're different and the world is afraid of what's different. I know you're not from this planet, but that's just how things are here."

Sakura thought about the Kyuubi inside Naruto and his childhood. People had been afraid of him because of it. So it wasn't much different.

"I get it. So meeting the President will help us."

"And it would be in bad taste to refuse." Clark also offered. She understood that too. She hated dealing with an angry Kage.


	37. The Girl Who Would Later Regret

**The Girl Who Would Later Regret**

Sakura was given the task of hunting down Wonder Woman and letting her know what was going on. A part of her thought it was because she was a female and they thought she would be more comfortable going to her instead. Another part of her believed it was because they wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings between the women since Wonder Woman 'attacked' her.

They didn't realize that Sakura wasn't angry at Wonder Woman in the slightest. Being angry would mean that Sakura, on some level, believed that Wonder Woman had some sort of control over her actions. She didn't. If she was it would mean that Wonder Woman was one hell of an actress and somehow that just didn't ring true.

Although she could admit that she was a little unnerved to be in the woman's presence. A part of her felt that the Chaos Bringer had chosen to invade Wonder Woman's body for a reason. It couldn't have been a completely random act. Why hadn't she chosen Superman? It would have made more sense since Sakura would have hesitated a bit more fighting Superman than she would have fighting Wonder Woman.

Sakura frowned, wondering if perhaps she trusted Superman a little too much, but immediately dismissed the thought. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Superman, Clark, was a good man. He wouldn't betray her.

Sakura soon found herself near Steve Trevor's office. According to Batman he was the liaison for Wonder Woman. If anyone knew where Wonder Woman was currently it was him. Batman hadn't wanted her to walk directly into his office and ask for Wonder Woman. In fact, he deliberately asked that she use the utmost discretion. When she asked why, he said "Because eyes and ears are everywhere."

She got what he meant, sort of. As a ninja she was used to information being power and she didn't want anyone to have any power over her whatsoever. So when she released the genjutsu that allowed her to sneak into Steve Trevor's office undetected, she was slightly amused to see him jump, startled.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't ask who she was, but she supposed that was obvious. Sakura didn't immediately reply, but instead regarded the man quietly. He seemed…well put together in more ways than one. His blonde hair looked soft to the touch and his blue eyes were striking. His build was solid and something told Sakura he wasn't unfamiliar with combat. "If you're done sizing me up then maybe you'd like to tell me why you're here."

Sakura smiled. "I'm looking for Wonder Woman. I hear that if that's the case you're the man to go to."

Sakura watched something flicker in his eyes and it took her several seconds to understand what she was seeing—protectiveness. She, of all people, should recognize the look. She had seen it several times on the face of Naruto and Kakashi. She had even seen it on Sasuke's face when he—

Pain shot through Sakura's head. She raised a hand and touched it at the ache. After a few seconds the pain stopped leaving a throbbing in its wake.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura made herself focus on the man before her, well aware that she had a task to complete. She waved off his concern with a flick of the wrist and said, "I'm fine. So about Wonder Woman?" Sakura prodded.

"Is this about the President?"

Sakura frowned at the evasion, but then again if she thought about it, she should have expected it. She was a stranger. He probably knew that she had never met the woman prior to the Invasion and they were no bosom buddies.

"It is, but it isn't." Sakura replied being equally cryptic, although it probably wasn't helping her cause in the slightest. His eyes narrowed and Sakura sighed and decided upon being blunt.

"Look. Your President wants to meet us. It is in our best interests if we're all on the same page about this. I need to talk to Wonder Woman and clear the air about what happened out there just to be safe."

"She would never harm an innocent person. What happened out there—"

"I'm not accusing her of anything. I just need to talk to her. Can you make that happen?"

Steve sighed and Sakura heard as buzzing noise. She looked around curiously trying to figure out, where on his desk it was coming from but before she could figure it out the door to his office swung open revealing a leggy brunette.

"Steve—" Her words cut off upon realizing that he wasn't alone and then her eyes focused on his visitor. "It's you, Kunoichi."

"It is." Sakura confirmed and rose to her feet. She glanced at Steve, noting that he didn't seem the least bit happy about this turn of events, but Sakura didn't really care as it worked in her favor. "And you are just the woman I'm looking for."

Her brow raised slightly. "Oh?" Wonder Woman looked at Steve curiously. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Steve shaking his head and Sakura began to think that the conversation she needed to have wasn't going to take place.

"Yes." Sakura continued. "I'd like to talk to you."

Wonder Woman nodded her head briefly and then said, "Then we will talk."

Sakura ignored the groan she heard in the background and the muttered, "You're going to be the death of me." Sakura saw Wonder Woman's countenance darken and she said in a voice laced with pain.

"It is a fear of mine as well." She turned and walked out the office and Sakura glanced back at Steve, who was looking down at his hands and Sakura suddenly felt sorry for him. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on between them, but it wasn't her place to mettle. There would be a time in the future that she wished she had.

Without another word she left the office and caught up to Wonder Woman.


	38. The Girl Who Was Wary of the Princess

**The Girl Who Was Wary of The Princess**

* * *

Sakura walked along side Wonder Woman in silence well aware that the two of them were getting quite a few stares. Or more possibly Wonder Woman was getting quite a few stares. She moved with the grace of a seasoned warrior. Sakura could tell that her mind automatically cataloged any potential threat within the area. She was as dangerous as she was beautiful and anyone who looked at her would know that.

When Wonder Woman finally stopped moving she found that they were in a park. Cobblestones were their walkway and well-manicured lawns decorated the view. The park was quiet aside from the occasional bark or two from a dog being walked by its owner.

"You wished to speak with me."

Sakura nodded her head. "I did. I assume you've heard about the upcoming meeting with the President."

"I have. Steve informed me of it a few days ago."

Sakura nodded her head expecting that answer after having met the aforementioned Steve. "I think Batman has concerns about us being there together."

"Why is this?"

"I think he wants to be certain that we won't attempt to kill each other. The idea of us attempting to in front of the leader of this nation probably doesn't sit well with him." Wonder Woman looked at Sakura blankly and Sakura felt the need to laugh but restrained herself. "You really don't remember what happened, do you?"

"Are you saying that you thought I did? I heard tale of this Chaos Bringer who inhabited my body but nothing more."

Sakura nodded. She hadn't really expected anything else. Still, she had one question she needed an answer to. She just hoped Wonder Woman would be able to enlighten her. "Do you have any idea of why she chose you and not any of the others?"

If Sakura hadn't been watching for it, she would have missed the shift in Wonder Woman's eyes. "No. I do not." Sakura suddenly felt uneasy. Wonder Woman had just lied to her. Sakura took a cautious step back.

"Then we're fine. We'll meet the President in a few days and that will be that. It was nice seeing you again Wonder Woman. I'll see you later."

"It was nice seeing you again as well Kunoichi."

Sakura smiled and nodded, but since she didn't want to turn her back on the woman she disappeared in a whirl of leaves. Although she could have sworn as she left, she felt another pair of eyes watching her.

:::

Sakura returned to Gotham and waited for Batman to show up at the pier once more. She agreed to meet with him there at nightfall after she had contacted Wonder Woman. The second she showed up, he emerged from the shadows and Sakura barely swallowed a yelp in response. He was stealth was something she would come to hate as much as she admired it.

"You spoke with Wonder Woman."

"I did. She was already aware of the meeting with the President. She was informed of this by a Steve Trevor."

Batman nodded. "And the two of you?"

"Will be fine. She truly had no idea that she was attacking me. I believe her." Sakura confirmed, but Batman frowned.

"You're hiding something."

Sakura's eyes widened at his deduction. She opened her mouth to come up with some sort of reply when Superman chose that moment to arrive in their midst effectively saving the day. Sakura glanced up at him and smiled in welcome. He placed a hand on top of her head and then looked to Batman.

"Has everyone been contacted?"

"I spoke with the Flash and had him contact Green Lantern. We're set on my end. Kunoichi spoke with Wonder Woman and she will be attending as well."

Superman nodded. "I spoke with Aquaman. He'll be there. I spoke with Cyborg as well…it wasn't easy convincing him to come, but he'll be there."

"Good." Batman replied and then disappeared into the night.

Sakura let out a small sigh of relief, glad she had gotten out of the subsequent interrogation that Batman was going to put her through. She didn't want to lie to him, but she felt that it would be in everyone's best interests if she kept her thoughts about her meeting with Wonder Woman to herself.

"Ready to go home?" At the question Sakura let go of everything that was currently disturbing her and raised her arms allowing Superman to pick her up. Superman pulled her close in his arms and started flying. Sakura let out a little sigh and snuggled a little closer. This was something she could get used to.

"Long day?" Sakura thought for a second that she should tell Superman her suspicions about Wonder Woman, but at the last minute decided not to. It wouldn't do any good since she truly believed that Wonder Woman hadn't aided the Chaos Bringer in trying to kill her.

"The longest." Sakura replied before letting her eyes close in order to discourage further conversation on the topic. They made it home before she had the chance to fall asleep which was a good thing since she had the good mind to put her genjutsu back in place so no one would realize that 'Kunoichi' had entered Clark Kent's home. There would be a lot of speculation if she allowed that to happen.

When they walked inside she turned to Clark and brought up a topic that she had been putting off for a while that could no longer be ignored.

"Clark, I need to talk to you." Clark, catching note of her serious tone of voice, quickly changed. As he came back into view he had just slipped his glasses on his nose and nodded leading her into the living room.

They both settled themselves and Sakura took a deep breath being very uneasy about what she was about to say. Clark immediately sensed her agitation. "You can trust me Sakura."

"I know that. I'm just a little uncomfortable telling you this."

"Sometimes the easiest way is to just spit it out."

Sakura pursed her lips, then nodded. "My clothes were ruined in the battle against Darkseid. I've been stealing your t-shirts since the day I woke up in one of yours and using one of my techniques to hide it but I don't want to do it anymore. It's a waste of chakra and I'm not comfortable doing it. I need clothes."

Sakura watched as Clark's cheeks turned red and sequentially hers did as well. Maybe she shouldn't have just blurted it out.

**A/N: See you on the 10****th****!**


	39. The Girl Who Defended The Bat

**The Girl Who Defended The Bat**

Clark's face colored in embarrassment. He couldn't help but glance down at Sakura. She had dropped her genjutsu to make a point and he hadn't been able to stop himself from taking in her form in his shirt. A part of him couldn't help but admit that she looked good in it. Clark cleared his throat.

"Yes, of course." She stared at him for a moment before nodding her head.

"I also need clothes that I can fight in since mine were ruined as we fought…Darkseid." She hesitated and Clark wondered why but before he could ask she continued on. "I'm aware that secrecy is needed as to my identity and if people see me buying the clothes that I will wear if we engage in battle once more…."

Clark nodded. "I get what you're saying. I'll speak to Batman about it and we'll see if we can come up with some sort of plan about that, but as for your everyday clothes I think that's something I can handle."

A slow smile appeared on Sakura's face and once again he noted how beautiful she was. Maybe it wasn't the best of ideas to have her live with him, but for some reason he couldn't possibly imagine sending her away now. It was as if she belonged in his home, with him. "So we can go shopping?"

"Yes." Clark confirmed sensing her excitement grow and was oddly happy about it.

"Tomorrow?"

"That's fine. I have work, but after that it shouldn't be a problem."

"That's great. Thanks Clark." She rose to her feet and Clark felt compelled to rise as well. "I'm going to my room to relax for a while, but before I do, are you hungry? Would you like for me to make dinner?"

"Sakura you don't have to—"

She held up a tiny hand to stop his words. "If you say I don't have to I'll be offended as I want to. Let me do something for you." She looked at him earnestly and he didn't have the heart to refuse her. So instead he nodded.

"I am hungry and whatever you decide to make is fine if you're up to it."

She smiled and nodded at him and headed to the kitchen.

:::

They ate dinner silently at first, but Clark noted that the silence was a comfortable one even as he sensed she had something on her mind. He had noted that was the case when they left Batman earlier, but she hadn't spoken on it. He couldn't help but prod her a little about it.

"Did Batman make you uncomfortable?"

She looked into his eyes slightly surprised at his question. "How-?" Clark smiled.

"Batman doesn't strike me as the person who goes out of his way to make people feel welcome."

Sakura shook her head slightly. "It wasn't…he just has this uncanny way to cut to the heart of a matter. It's like if he looks into my eyes he can see everything I'm thinking and feeling. Are you all sure he doesn't have any sort of abilities?"

"He is definitely an ordinary human if that's what you mean."

She laughed. "I don't think there is anything ordinary about Batman."

"So you like him."

She seemed startled that he would ask such a question. He himself didn't dislike the man, but he wasn't particularly fond of him either. He definitely wanted to know Sakura's thoughts on the man.

"He's brilliant. What's not to like?" Clark frowned at her answer. "Clark, are you saying you don't like Batman? Do you not trust him?"

"There are those that would argue that a man in a mask is never trustworthy."

"But others would argue that as a general rule people wear masks all the time. Just because you can see their faces doesn't mean it isn't there."

"I get your point, but it's different Sakura."

"I don't think so or maybe I'm biased. My sensei wears a mask that covers the majority of his face. In fact, the only thing visible on his face is a single eye and yet I trust him more than anyone."

Clark was intrigued by this bit of information. "Why does he wear the mask?"

Sakura laughed then. "I never asked. I was more interested in knowing what was underneath the mask than knowing why he wore it. Besides, he is a very private man. I'm almost certain that if I did ask he wouldn't have told me."

"And yet you trust him."

"He hasn't given me a reason not to trust him and neither has Batman. It's the actions that a person takes that makes a man." He got her point, even if he didn't necessarily agree with it. Although, her words would make it unknowingly easier for him to work with the man in the future.

Sakura rose to her feet and began clearing the table and he moved to help her. She looked like she was about to argue, but he forestalled her saying, "You cooked. I'll clean." She gave him a small smile and nodded and they worked together to get the job done.

When they were finished, he said, "So you're going to your room?" She nodded her head.

"Um, yeah. That was the plan."

"And I can't interest you in a friendly spar?"

Her eyes lit up briefly before narrowing. "Curious about how strong I am, aren't you?"

"I never said any such thing."

Sakura's lips quirked upward. "You didn't have to. It's written all over your face." Clark laughed and Sakura's smile widened at it. "Not tonight Mr. Kent. But maybe tomorrow if you're still feeling up to it after we go shopping."

Her words promised an almost unendurable amount of suffering and he belatedly wondered what he had gotten himself into. She exited the kitchen then and went into her room, shutting the door behind her. Clark had just made it to the sofa and turned on the television when he heard her soft sobs. He stiffened at the sound at a loss of what to do. She was trying hard to muffle the sound and he knew that was for his benefit.

As he thought about it, he realized that she had certainly been through a lot recently and this was the first time she had the opportunity to let out a lot of emotion that she had obviously been smothering. Clark rose to his feet torn between minding his business and going to her side.

It was when she let out one particularly mournful sound that he made his decision.


	40. The Girl Who Needed Comfort

**The Girl Who Needed Comfort**

* * *

Sakura didn't hear the door to her room open. If she had, she would have done something. She wasn't sure what, but showing her tear stained face to someone she barely knew wasn't it.

Sakura felt herself being scooped into strong arms and held securely against a broad chest. He was warm and that, for some reason, was comforting. She tried to stop crying, but hearing Clark's stilted and awkward words of reassurance made her cry harder. She was ashamed to say that she clung to him and let herself need his strength. She cried until she tuckered herself out and then buried her face in his chest and fell asleep in his arms.

:::

Clark knew the moment she succumbed to slumber. Her breathing evened out and although her breath caught a little which each inhalation he was certain she wouldn't be waking anytime soon. A part of him felt a small stab of fear that she might not wake up at all, but he knew he was being ridiculous. That wasn't going to happen again.

After a while he tried to ease her out of his arms and go to his room, but whenever he tried to she would cry out in her sleep. Somehow, he couldn't find it in himself to leave her alone. The problem was, he couldn't sleep in the guest bedroom with her. The full sized bed was way too small for two people, especially when one was his size and while Sakura was tiny she wasn't _that _tiny.

So against his better judgment he scooped her up into his arms once more and carried her to his bedroom. She spent the night in his arms and he never once questioned why it felt so right.

:::

Sakura hadn't obtained such good night's sleep in quite some time. In truth, she was certain the last time she slept that well had been before Sasuke left the village. The thought put a slight damper on her mood and left an ache in her heart that she was certain she wouldn't be able to shake. As her thoughts had drifted to him, she hoped against hope that Sasuke hadn't betrayed them. She knew when he returned to help them fight Madara that something hadn't felt right. Even the glint in his eye told her that he was up to something and she wouldn't like what it was. And she was the fool that hadn't thought to warn anyone ahead of time. She wanted to believe the best of Sasuke…but he didn't always let her, and she knew she couldn't play the fool for him. Although Sakura loved Naruto dearly, he did that enough for the both of them.

Sakura stretched her body yawning slightly as her body fully awakened only to feel her foot hit flesh. Sakura frowned, confused, and let her foot rub against the foot and the leg it was attached to. Slowly she became more and more alarmed. What had she done? She had several moments of raw panic before reality crashed down on her.

Sakura inwardly groaned remembering the previous night and being pulled into Clark's arms while she wallowed in her misery. Why had she thought it was a good idea to cry herself to sleep in Clark's arms? She was beyond embarrassed. Now she would have to apologize for encroaching upon him.

Sakura was seconds away from sliding out of the bed when arms wrapped around her and dragged her close. Her face heated up a few degrees and she had a wild thought to stay exactly where she was which led her to wonder what was wrong with her?

This wasn't a normal situation. She had shared a bed with a teammate before—specifically Kakashi and he had never been handsy—not even when she got older. And while there was nothing really inappropriate about the way he was touching her and while the body behind her felt really nice she was no one's teddy bear. Sakura tried to escape and when she found that she couldn't she let out an exasperated noise.

She supposed there was no way she was getting out of this without being completely mortified. She supposed that was what he life was like.

"Clark?" She called out.

"Mmm?" Came the sleepy reply. For some reason Sakura's embarrassment died and she felt a smile creep upon her lips. He sounded adorable.

"Can you let me go now?"

He seemed to come awake then. His arms released her and Sakura was a little saddened by the loss. She slid out of the bed and suddenly realized she wasn't in her room. She didn't know how she got there and she wasn't going to ask. She would have just darted out of the room, but Clark asked, "Are you alright?"

Sakura thought about that. Was she? Last night it all caught up to her. He had lost her home, her family, her friends and she had no way to go back. She had no way of knowing if there was anything left to go back to. Was she alright? Not really. Could she keep going? Yeah, she could.

"Not really, but I will be. Thank you for being there for me last night."

With that she slipped out of his room.

:::

Clark entered the kitchen fully dressed to find Sakura finishing up breakfast. He sighed at this and said, "Sakura, you don't have to be my maid."

"Nonsense. You're providing room and board. It's the least I can do and honestly Clark _I don't mind._" Clark sighed. "Now I know you have to go to work so eat up and get going before you're late."

Clark couldn't help but smile. "Do you honestly think I'll be late?"

Sakura blinked as if realizing who she was talking to and then grinned. "It doesn't hurt to be cautious." Clark nodded and sat down. "You're right. Things happen." Sakura nodded her head and sat across from him. She looked like she had something she wanted to say so he once again prodded. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, I was wondering if you had a way for me to get in contact with Bruce." Clark paused and sat his fork down wondering why she needed to be in contact with him. The answer wasn't long in coming. "You mentioned last night that he could help me with my outfit for when we meet the President. I was hoping that was something we could take care of while you were at work today."

"I…see. I can have him call you here, if you'd like and then the two of you can make arrangements. I don't have his number but I can just drop by his place in Gotham and give him mine and have him call you."

She smiled beatifically at him. "That would be great." Although S**a**kura would later wonder why he just didn't take her with him so she could talk to Bruce herself.

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of the current chapter of Ablaze. First things first. The author's choice Ablaze version on Ao3 has started for those who are interested.**

**What I must speak about next is what comes after this.****What comes below this author's note is in no way my fault. I blame it on you readers who insist upon putting ideas in my head that I can't help but act upon. Shame on you. Shame. Shame. Shame. XD**

**The story below is a crossover story that popped into my head after the last chapter. It is about Sakura, and the pairing is SuperSakuraBat. **

**So to explain the premise…I wrote a story a while back. It was roughly five hundred words, but it is popular on Ao3. People asked for a sequel, but I couldn't give one until now. It's a time travel story featuring Kakashi called 'Tactics from the Perverted Mind of Genius'. People wanted me to do the typical 'how Character X went back and changed everything for the better fic'. The idea didn't appeal to me so it was a stand-alone fic. And then I thought…what if instead of showing how Kakashi changed Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto as kids I show how they turned out under his tutelage later in life. And thus this story was born. Read if you like. Don't if you'd rather not because I can't guarantee I'll finish it. And if I do add additional parts to the story it will be with the 15****th**** Ablaze update. Alright so without further ado I present:**

_Duplicitous Dealings of a Determined Perverted Genius_

The first time she saw him he was in a crowded room surrounded by women. Sakura understood why they were swarming him.

Number One: He was handsome.

Number Two: He was charming.

And last but certainly not least.

Number Three: He was rich.

Unfortunately for all those women they were missing one vital piece of information regarding Bruce Wayne, heir to Wayne Enterprises.

Number Four: He was Batman, the Gotham Knight and therefore dangerous.

Sakura, on the other hand, knew all of this information and was in fact hoping to avoid catching the man's attention that night. She had a job to do and the last thing she needed was for him to interfere. Unfortunately for her, there was no hope of that since he had been eyeing her since she first walked into the room.

:::

She wasn't an easy woman to ignore. Her pale pink hair fell down to her waist and the white evening gown that clung to her hips showing off their shapeliness making a pang of lust swim through Bruce's body. He tried to make eye contact with the woman, but she looked right through him as if he weren't there. This was unusual to him.

Truth be told it made him more determined to at the very least, get her name. It wasn't easy getting to her either. It seemed like she was dancing right out of his reach every time he tried to get close to her. They circled the room twice before he wised up and had someone intercept her until he could reach her side.

And reach her side he did.

"Excuse me." Bruce said and her slight frame turned toward him. Her green eyes flashed in recognition and then closed off immediately letting him know that she at the very least knew who he was.

"Mr. Wayne. Good evening."

"I see my reputation precedes me. Tell me you haven't heard all bad things."

She smiled at him and Bruce found himself moving closer to her in response. "I haven't heard any bad things, but several very interesting ones."

Bruce chuckled. "I'm sorry I find myself at a slight disadvantage. I don't know your name."

A single brow rose on her face. "You don't?" She chuckled slightly and thereafter bat her eyes at him. "That's probably because I don't give it away easily. Some things must be earned."

"I'm a hard worker." He saw her eyes look at several women who were nearby obviously waiting for their chance to swoop in. She murmured, "So I see." For some odd reason Bruce found himself embarrassed.

She then politely excused herself and disappeared within the room. He never learned her name that night or ran into anyone that knew her. He did, on the other hand, discover that one of the people at the function had been robbed that night of a very valuable jewel. He wondered whether or not she had anything to do with its disappearance.

He didn't see her again that night, but he promised himself that he would see her again.


	41. The Girl Who Confessed

**The Girl Who Confessed**

* * *

After the last time, Superman didn't even bother going to the front door. He went directly through Batman's hidden entrance only to find that he wasn't there. Irritated, Clark realized he'd have to backtrack in order to find out where the playboy billionaire was currently hiding. However, before he could leave a familiar voice asked, "What are you doing here?"

Bruce appeared coming down a long flight of steps minus his cape and cowl. A scowl was still on his face, which would eventually become an identifying mark in his mind for him.

Superman thought about the question asked and wondered at it himself. He knew Sakura wanted to get in contact with Bruce and he knew her opinion of him, but the truth was he didn't understand it. It was true, he didn't hate Batman, but he got the distinct feeling that Batman wasn't fond of him. That made things difficult.

"Sakura wants you to call her."

Bruce arched a brow. "You flew all the way to Gotham to tell me to call Sakura?"

It did seem a little ridiculous when he put it that way, but lately whenever he crossed paths with Bruce he felt ridiculous. He didn't like it.

Superman didn't reply to his question instead, he shoved a piece of a paper in his hand and turned and left swiftly, but not swift enough not to hear the amused chuckle behind him.

* * *

When Bruce called Sakura was, at that point, bored out of her mind. She had been sitting in Clark's home for a few hours. She had managed to clean the kitchen, the living room, the bedroom she was staying in, and had been debating on whether or not it would be a good idea to clean Clark's room when the phone rang. She jumped, startled at the sound and then rushed to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" A smile danced on her lips as chances of the alleviation of her boredom poured in.

"Sakura, this is Bruce."

"Thanks for calling."

"It's no problem at all. I'm assuming that you had something you wanted to talk to me about."

Sakura's brow furrowed. "Clark didn't tell you what I wanted?" She heard Bruce chuckle.

"I think he was a little distracted this morning."

Sakura wondered what happened between his home and Bruce's that caused such a distraction. "Well, I wanted to talk to you because after the battle with Darkseid my clothes were sort of ruined. I understand the need for secrecy regarding my identity, but I'm worried about going out and buying clothes that scream 'Kunoichi'. However, something tells me I'll need a set of clothes that I wear into battle and it is something that needs to be taken care of."

"I see where that would be a problem. What are your measurements?"

Sakura paused at the question and narrowed her eyes at the phone in her hands. She felt a snarl come upon her lips because she had crossed one too many perverts in her lifetime and if she had found another one HE. WOULD. DIE.

"Sakura?"

"I'm sorry, but what did you ask me?"

"I need your measurements. I have someone who helps me in that area and I can have him make you something as well."

Sakura thought that was a plausible explanation but found herself embarrassed that she had thought otherwise. Sakura rattled off her measurements to Bruce and then found herself with a question.

"Wait, you don't intend to have an outfit made for me like the rest of you wear, do you?"

It was Bruce's turn to pause and Sakura grew more alarmed by the second. She didn't want to traipse about in flamboyant colors. Granted, Batman wore black, but she didn't know what he had planned for her.

Sakura heard Bruce chuckle. "They are a colorful bunch, aren't they?"

"That's putting it mildly." Sakura couldn't help but smile hearing Bruce's full throated laugh. After he calmed down, he said, "If that's not what you want, then it's not something we have to do. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I am a ninja and stealth is important."

"I get that."

"And also…" Sakura hesitated for a second.

"Tell me."

"Did she see the symbol on my back?"

"You mean the circle?"

Sakura smiled slightly at his description. "That's my Clan symbol. It's important to me. It has to be on whatever I wear. It's how Naruto will identify me when he comes for me, well, that and my hair." She didn't bother mentioning the chakra. She didn't want to explain that.

"Naruto? Who's that?"

"He's my teammate. He's the one that will bring me home." Bruce didn't immediately reply, but when he did he could help but probe for more.

"Does he know a lot about traveling through dimensions?" Sakura laughed.

"He probably knows nothing. But Kaka-Sensei can probably figure it out. And Sas-"

Sakura's words ended abruptly. It was then that she had a terrible thought. One that had been floating just below the surface and she had been shoved back ever since the Chaos Bringer arrived.

What if she were there in this world right now because of Sasuke? She knew he seemed like he was up to something when she saw him last. What if he got rid of her on purpose?

A shudder racked its way through Sakura's body and she felt tears sting her eyes. She wanted to believe he wouldn't do that. There was no discernable purpose behind it.

"Sakura? Sakura are you still there?"

She made a small noise and knew she had to get herself together quickly. She didn't want Bruce feeling sorry for her as well as Clark.

"I'm here. I'm fine."

"Sakura, you don't have to lie to me. If you're not fine. Say it. I'll listen."

Sakura had already previously felt admiration for the Dark Knight after fighting at his side on the battlefield. In those moments she felt something akin to adoration for the man.

And she did something that she would never regret. She decided to trust him. So she told him about the war, about Naruto, about her…and about Sasuke and her suspicions. He didn't try to offer her any advice. He merely listened and Sakura really appreciated that.


	42. TheGirlWhoWasOverwhelmedbyHisGenerosity

**The Girl Who Was Overwhelmed by His Generosity**

* * *

Sakura didn't know how long she talked to Bruce, but once she had purged herself of her Sasuke related paranoia she felt a lot better. And somehow they made the conversation come full circle.

"What about regular clothes? Don't you have a need for them as well?"

"Yes, well, Clark told me that we'd take care of that together later on today. He said you might have a better idea of what to do for the other matter."

He told her he had a friend by the Lucius that could get her some ninja garb. She thanked him profusely for the help, but he brushed off her words as if they hadn't been necessary, but they were. She wanted him to know how much she appreciated his help. However, she would later think that maybe she had been a bit too appreciative.

"I can take care of both, if you'd like."

Sakura smiled at the offer. Bruce Wayne was a very generous man. "Thank you, but really Clark is buying my clothes and I have to wait for him to come back before I can get those. All I really wanted initially was for you to show me where we can find something for me discreetly so—"

"Sakura, I meant I'd take you shopping. I'm aware that you're not from around here and are in a bit of a difficult situation. It's not a problem to help you out."

"I can't ask you to do that." Her pride was starting to rear its head, but Bruce Wayne would have none of it. Sakura would realize too late that there was little that she could do to stop him once he got started.

Amusement entered his voice and he said, "Then don't. My car will be there in approximately two hours."

:::

A knock at the door alerted Sakura to Bruce's arrival. She glanced at the clock, noting exactly two hours had passed since she hung up the phone. Sakura smiled, because punctuality in a man was a nice change.

Sakura swung open the door and greeted Bruce with a smile. He looked at Sakura startled and she assumed it was because her genjutsu was intact. "Sakura?" He asked cautiously and she nodded. "It's me. Sakura confirmed and he took her changed appearance in stride and extended his hand. A small bag was in it and Sakura found herself curious about the contents.

She grabbed it and peered inside inquiringly, "What's this?"

"Clothes. I thought you'd need something to go out in so I grabbed something before I came over."

Sakura smiled and gestured for him to come inside before she closed the door and released her genjutsu that showed what she really looked like.

"Interesting talent." Bruce commented. Sakura gestured to her body with its tattered clothes. "It has its uses. Let me go get changed. I'll only be a second."

:::

Sakura was slightly awed by Bruce's mode of transportation. When she went to visit Wonder Woman she traveled via her usual means-her own two feet. She had seen what Bruce had called 'cars' along her way. They moved swiftly and looked dangerous and she had been slightly afraid to get inside of Bruce's but after several reassurances she finally got inside and they left.

Riding in a car was different from flying in Superman's arms. When she was in Superman's arms and the wind was whipping through her hair it reminded her of home for some reason. Sitting in Bruce's car made her very aware that she was in a completely different world. While it excited her quite a bit, she was also saddened by it.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Sakura turned her head to Bruce. "I was just thinking this place is very different from home." He leaned forward and looked at her quizzically.

"How so?"

"Well, we don't have cars." Sakura glanced around at the box that currently caged her. She was glad she wasn't claustrophobic.

"Oh, and how do you get from place to place? Horse and carriage?" She noted that he seemed very interested in her home world. It probably had a lot to do with how much she had opened up to him earlier in the day. A part of her hoped she had the opportunity to show him Konoha one day.

"Civilians use that method of travel. I typically go on foot. It's faster for me that way."

"So you're not a civilian."

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm chuunin—and before you ask it's my ninja rank. There are genin, chuunin, special jounin, jounin and the Hokage."

"And you said the Hokage is the leader, correct?"

"Yes, I trained under the Hokage. I had a jounin sensei as well." She hadn't mentioned Kakashi-sensei much to him earlier and she wasn't sure why.

"When do you think they will come for you?" Sakura bit her bottom lip. She didn't know the answer to that. She wished she did as it would make what she did next so much easier to figure out.

"I doubt if anyone gets the chance until after the war is over with."

"You're worried about them."

"Yes. A lot was going on when I left. Things weren't looking good and since I'm the medic-and while my Master is there and other medics as well, all hands on deck are really necessary—to fight and to heal."

Bruce frowned as if he had just figured out something. "So you were fighting there in your world and you came here and kept fighting. That's why you were so exhausted."

Sakura shrugged as there was really nothing she could say to that as it was the truth. She didn't know it then, but it was at that moment that he began to look at her differently. With more respect, and perhaps a bit more affection. Bruce reached out and ruffled Sakura hair, causing her to cry out in outrage only to be ignored.

The driver, also known as Alfred Pennyworth, looked in the back at them with his rearview mirror and smiled.

**A/N: Another part of my little miniseries.**

_Duplicitous Dealings of a Determined Perverted Genius_

The first time Clark saw her, she was on the arm of Lex Luthor. Because of this he didn't necessarily have any nice thoughts about her. Women who associated themselves with Luthor tended to be nothing but trouble.

He wasn't far off the mark with her, but she was trouble in a different way.

He accidentally made eye contact with her and she smiled at him. He watched as she whispered a few words to Luthor before she made her way toward him. It was then that he noted how exotic she looked. Her skin was pale and her hair was a soft pink and was unbound. She looked fit and confident and despite himself, he felt drawn to her. Her green eyes held him captive which would explain why he didn't go into a different direction when he saw her coming his way.

"I'm Sakura." She extended her hand for him to shake and he took it.

"Clark Kent."

"The reporter from the Daily Planet?"

Clark pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Yes, that's me."

"I read the article you wrote about the homeless in Metropolis. I wanted to tell you that whether you realize it or not, making people aware of a situation is the first step to bring about change and I, for one really appreciate it."

Clark felt his face color and before he could respond music started and she asked him to dance.

He accepted.

:::

"What's a woman like you doing with a man like Lex Luthor?"

Sakura smiled at the question. She knew it was coming. Kakashi had prepped her knowing that he'd immediately notice her because she was with Lex Luthor and while it wouldn't paint her in a positive light it would get her attention.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Sakura cautioned him gently letting him know that Luthor's people were everywhere and it wouldn't be the wisest of ideas to get on the man's bad side while in his den. "Lex is a family friend. And he owes the family a favor."

Sakura saw immediately what her words led him to believe-that she was a part of the Yakuza. She didn't bother to correct the thought. She'd let him believe what he wanted for now.

His grip on her tightened and she allowed it. A part of her liked it. "Why are you here?"

Sakura knew the beginning of an interrogation when she heard one, but she liked the feel of the man's arms around her so she allowed it. She raised her head and caught his gaze with hers and smiled.

"Honestly? I'm here in Metropolis to search for something that was lost."

"Is it something important?"

"Yes." Sakura confirmed.

"Maybe I can help you."

Sakura laughed. "You'd want to help an associate of Lex Luthor's?"

Her words obviously gave him pause as he remembered that was exactly what she was. His body stiffened and Sakura lightly swatted him on the chest.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't ask you to help me dispose of any bodies. I'm strong enough to do it on my own."

Sakura laughed when Clark became even stiffer.

Clark later heard word that a priceless book went missing from Lex Luthor's home. Luthor never called the police on the matter, but it went without saying that the man was beyond angry about the theft.

The theft made him wonder exactly who Sakura was and if she was related to the act.


	43. The Girl Who Forbid the Romance

**The Girl Who Forbid the Romance**

Bruce questioned Sakura on various different things that happened in her world. She answered him openly and fairly honestly. She didn't understand why she trusted him so much or what it was about him that inspired such confidence within her. She merely knew that this man was something amazing. She'd find out in the future if that amazing was something good or something bad.

After a while they reached a boutique. Alfred opened the door for them and Bruce slid out and reached a hand in for her to grab and helped her out of the car. Sakura smiled at the older man as she got out who merely nodded at her before she felt herself being swept away by Bruce into the boutique.

"Has Kent got you anything that you need?" Bruce questioned and Sakura glanced at him sheepishly and shook her head. "There's no need to be embarrassed Sakura." He said gently. "You've been ill and you're in an entirely new world. Things are bound to be different. I'll help you."

"Yeah, but at what cost?" Sakura found herself asking.

"Do you not trust me?"

"Do I trust you not to allow me to die in a ditch? Yes. Do I trust you when talking about my underwear? Not so much." Bruce laughed and Sakura couldn't help her answering grin.

"I will, of course, allow you to pick your underwear _alone. _I'm not a pervert Sakura."

"That's nice to know-especially given my origins." Bruce wanted to question her on that, but before he had the opportunity she asked, "So what is my limit? How much can I buy? What's your budget?"

"You don't have a budget Sakura. Get what you need and don't worry about price." Sakura found herself looking at him as if he were crazy. "I'm well off Sakura. I can very well afford to buy you a whole new wardrobe.

Sakura felt her eyes grow large in girlish glee and Bruce realized that maybe he should have chosen his words a little more carefully.

"Alright then. I'll start with everyday clothes." Sakura made a move to go with the sales assistant that somehow materialized when they arrived. "Oh wait. Is there anything that I need to know about fashion? I think I'd die of embarrassment if I walked out in something that was objectionable."

"What do you typically wear?"

"Well, what you saw me in originally is my standard fare when I'm working. Otherwise, skirts, shirts nothing really special."

"Then I think you'll do fine picking something here." Sakura eyed him skeptically, wondering whether or not it was a good idea to take a man's word for it. She'd hate to walk out looking like a two dollar prostitute. Unfortunately, she didn't have a choice at the moment.

As she tried on different items Sakura realized that her indecisiveness decided to rear its ugly head. She just couldn't figure out what she liked or what she wanted. She supposed it took her too much time because Bruce took that opportunity to step in. He had been studying her and asking her what she really liked and based upon what he knew he picked her entire wardrobe. The man had phenomenal taste. Sakura found herself surprised.

Sakura wondered if she would have had as good of a time is she had went with Clark on this expedition as previously planned, but she decided not to dwell too much on that thought. The important part was that she didn't have to walk around naked because being naked was cold business.

:::

Bruce insisted that she buy formal wear.

"What do I need formal wear for?"

"You never know." He responded cryptically.

Sakura eyed him suspiciously, wondering whether or not he had some plan to drag her on a long suffering mission where she'd have to endure formal clothing. He gave her an insufferably sweet smile and she caught a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Fine." She acquiesced after some time. "But if I find out you're planning something," Sakura threatened.

"Look at this face. I'm the picture of innocence." He wasn't the picture of innocence but he didn't reveal a thing, no matter how long Sakura glared at him.

"Okay." Sakura gave a long suffering sigh. "What do I need to find?"

Bruce escorted her out of the store. Alfred was waiting for them in the car. Bruce opened the door for her and she slipped inside. "Are you enjoying your shopping trip, Miss Sakura?"

"Yes." Sakura replied and glanced at Bruce briefly as he slid in beside her.

"Alfred, take us to see Anna."

"As you wish, sir."

:::

Ana was a renowned fashion designer with no last name that she would disclose to Sakura. The woman seemed to adore Bruce. It amused Sakura to see Bruce lay on a thick charm on the woman in order to get her to do what he wanted.

"Ana, I have a desperate need for your remarkable skill."

A blush stained her cheeks. "Is it a formal event, Bruce? I do love to design your tuxedos." He gave her a charming smile.

"Actually, it's not for me this time." Bruce laid a hand on top of her head and Sakura glared up at him. He ignored her and ruffled her hair a little causing Sakura to scowl. "It's for her."

Ana turned her gaze to Sakura and raised a brow. Her perusal made Sakura feel three feet tall. The disdain in her eyes wasn't hidden in the least. It bothered her more than she cared to admit and she wanted to take a small step back and behind Bruce's form. She probably would have if he hadn't stepped in front of her drawing Ana's attention back to him. That bothered her because she had the ability to fight off invading monsters, but one ugly look from a fashionista and she was ready to tuck her tail between her legs and run off. It didn't make sense.

"She's very important to me Ana. I brought her here because I trust you to take care of her."

Sakura was startled to hear Bruce say she was important to her. She was even more startled when she peered around the side of Bruce's body to see Ana giving her a blinding smile. It was a bit creepy given the fact that mere seconds before the woman was looking at her as if she were the scum of the earth.

She figured that this was the charm of Bruce Wayne at work. It was an amazing thing. When Ana gave them a second to themselves Sakura said, "You were _so_ flirting with her."

Bruce glanced down at her and smirked. "I certainly was." Sakura's mouth dropped open at the lack of denial.

"She's not a very nice lady."

"She certainly isn't." At the pleased note in Bruce's voice Sakura scowled and turned flippant.

"I forbid you to date her."

"I suppose it's a good thing I had other plans."

Sakura let that soak in for a second before punching Bruce in the arm. He merely laughed.

**Author side note: I watched an exercise video today which made me extremely uncomfortable. Not at the thought of exercise. (Although that makes me a little more than uncomfortable, almost suicidal really.) You know how people talk about food porn? This was exercise porn. I should be ashamed of myself for watching it in its entirety. I shall never exercise again.**


	44. The Girl Who Pacified the Superman

**The Girl Who Pacified the Superman**

Sakura made it back to Clark's place later than what she had planned. They entered his apartment laughing over some nonsensical thing when Sakura realized that the door had been unlocked when she had locked it before she left.

Not to mention she didn't have a key. Sakura reached out and placed a hand on Bruce's chest halting his progress. If she had glanced at him she would have seen his eyes narrow and saw him reach to drag her behind him, but Sakura had already placed her bags on the ground and moved forward. Her eyes scanned the room looking for motion of any kind.

She almost reacted violently when she felt a hand grab her arm. A hand covered her mouth and her head was tilted up to meet Bruce's gaze. When he saw he had her attention he pointed in one direction, letting her know he would head that way and he pointed in the other indicating she should go in that direction. Sakura nodded her head and moved to do as he bid.

She didn't see anyone about until she reached Clark's bedroom. In it Clark stood, and as soon as she walked into the room, he turned and greeted her with a smile.

"You're back."

Sakura let out a relieved breath before moving to his side. "Clark, you left the door unlocked! You frightened me."

"I knew you didn't have a key. I wanted you to be able to get in." He said by way of explanation as he reached for something on his nightstand. "I remedied that, though." He passed what was in his hand to Sakura. Cool cold metal touched her skin and Sakura realized that she had been given a key.

"Clark, you didn't have to do this."

"You mean treat you wanted me to treat you like an unwanted guest?"

Sakura pursed her lips, knowing he had quickly and efficiently won the argument. Clark raised his head and looked at the doorway behind her, causing Sakura to turn as well to see Bruce standing there.

"I see you found your intruder." Bruce said, "I'm leaving now Sakura. I'll call you and we'll make arrangements for your battle gear."

"Alright. Thanks, Bruce-for everything."

Bruce merely nodded and turned his attention to Clark. "Kent." He said by way of greeting.

"Wayne."

Sakura looked back and forth between the two wondering what was going on, but before she could question them Bruce was gone. Sakura silently pouted over the missed opportunity, but knew instinctively that another opportunity would present itself and then turned to Clark and grabbed his arm.

"Come see what Bruce got for me."

Sakura didn't notice Clark stiffen slightly before allowing himself to be pulled along. When they came upon his entryway. They were greeted by a mountain of bags.

"What-?"

Sakura turned her excited eyes to him. "Bruce took me shopping!"

Clark's brow furrowed and his visage clouded. "I thought I was taking you shopping."

Sakura paused and glanced at Clark's face. He didn't look happy and Sakura's heart lurched at the thought. Her mind immediately went to damage control, as was her usual tactic, and sought to pacify.

"Bruce offered and since I was bored out of my mind while you were at work I thought it would be okay. Plus, I did say we would spar today and didn't want you to claim you were tired from shopping when I wiped the floor with you."

Clark smiled and then laughed outright at her words and Sakura beamed in response.

"Did you buy any clothes to spar in? Or are you going to continue to wear my T-shirts?"

Sakura turned scarlet at the reminder of what she had done while Clark moved to her bags and brought them to her bedroom. She grabbed a few as well to make the process quicker and heard Clark muttering, "Did he buy the whole store?"

Sakura silently thought that he could have if he wanted but didn't bother saying it. After they finished putting her clothes into her room Clark turned to her and asked again, "So is there anything that you can wear to spar in here with this stuff?"

Sakura thought about it for a second, then asked, "That depends. Where will we go when we spar?"

"Somewhere no one will get hurt in the crossfire." Clark grew quiet. "My fortress seems like the best place. Do you have warm clothes?"

Sakura looked at the bags thoughtfully and began to rummage through them. "I think so. Bruce did buy me a few things since he said winter is right around the corner." Sakura glanced over her shoulder and saw that Clark was still standing there.

"Um, were you going to watch me change?"

He was gone faster than Sakura could blink and Sakura couldn't stifle her amusement. She supposed it was fair. He embarrassed her first and now it was her turn. When Sakura was done changing she wore a pair of black leggings with a pair of black jean shorts on top. She pulled out a pair of combat boots that came halfway up her calf. The boots themselves were a must buy when she put them on and they were immediately comfortable and didn't need to be broken in. She had politely asked Bruce to buy her more than one pair and he had looked at her amused and granted her request. Her top she had to be creative with. She had told Bruce that she wanted to wait a little while before she bought warmer tops and now she wished she hadn't.

She was going to have to rummage through Clark's closet. She wouldn't allow herself to be embarrassed, though. She pulled on a white camisole and went into Clark's bedroom. She found a red plaid shirt there and grabbed it slipping it on. The sleeves were way too long but Sakura patiently rolled them up. She buttoned a few buttons, but left the top undone so that you could see the white top underneath and she tied the bottom so it wouldn't hang like a bag.

She figured she'd be warm enough and if she wasn't she had a jacket she planned to bring along just in case, and then there was always chakra if that didn't work. When Sakura was happy with her appearance, she went in search of Superman.

"I'm ready." She called out, and when he turned and looked at her something in her became extremely satisfied.

**a/n: First off. There will be no updates in March. As usual that means three updates in February as well as three in April. Expect an update on the 25****th****. **

**Second:**

_Duplicitous Dealings of a Determined Perverted Genius_

The next time Clark saw Sakura he was masquerading as his alter ego Superman. She was high above Metropolis and was making a mad dash jumping from building to building. He had a moment to wonder how she was doing it. Was she some sort of metahuman?

Superman studied her face. She looked determined and focused. He was certain that she didn't know he was watching her until he heard her mutter. "Are you going to float there watching all day or are you going to help me?"

Superman's eyes widened and he saw her glance briefly up into the sky and look directly at him. She broke eye contact when she had to make another leap. Superman glanced around to see what she was currently running from.

It didn't take him long to find it-or rather him.

His skin was paler than any person on Earth that he had ever seen. His hair was cut short and inky black. Superman's instincts screamed _alien_, but he hesitated to interfere without any knowledge as to what was going on. He did a quick scan around to see no evidence of any previous battles. Although, looking into the bloody red eyes of Sakura's pursuer promised just that.

"Um, Superman. A little help please?"

After a small about of deliberation with himself Superman blocked the path of the alien chasing Sakura. The alien halted and said, "Outta the way Superman. I'm not here for you…yet."

Superman's eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to let you—"

A fist came Superman's way and he quickly dodged it but apparently the alien's swing was a distraction to allow him time to pull out his weapon which was pointed in Superman's direction. Superman narrowed his eyes but made no attempt to move. But a body came hurtling towards him knocking him down to the ground. That surprised him especially since the body was a tiny one that knocked _him, _of all people, over.

Sher grabbed hold of him rolling her body with him. He heard shots ringing out before she removed her body from him and jumped to her feet and ran at the visitor. She let out a war cry and as she moved swiftly towards her attacker. Her fists glowed green as she swung at him, but the alien caught her hand and used it to slam her into the ground.

Superman saw the ground crack beneath her and winced sure her back was broken by the blow. The man of steel rushed to intercept him when the villain turned his weapon on the woman. Superman was too late to stop the shots, but it didn't matter because Sakura was no longer where she once was. She was behind the villain and throwing a punch at his neck. The alien flew forward and down to his knees giving Sakura time to pull out two unusual looking blades and hold them at the alien's throat.

The gleam in her eye told Superman one thing. Death was nigh. "Wait." Superman said holding out a hand. "We don't kill."

"_You _don't kill. If I don't finish him now he keeps coming for me. It's either he dies or I do."

"It doesn't have to be that way."

Sakura pressed the blade a little deeper into the neck of the hunter.

"Then what way can it be, Superman?"

Before Superman could reply the alien hit Sakura in the stomach with his elbow forcing her back. The force sliced his neck slightly but it enabled him to break free.

"I hate to interrupt your heart to heart." The alien said, "But-" he paused and then gave them an unsettling grin. "Not really." He threw what Sakura would later call a wicked looking blade their way which made Sakura dive out of the way. And then he jumped off the side of the building. Sakura ran forward intent to stop him or follow behind him but Superman grabbed her arm halting her.

"Let him go."

Her green eyes flashed as she looked at him. "If I let him go I could die."

"If you wanted him dead nothing I said would have made you hesitate."

"You don't know anything!"

Superman, forgetting momentarily that he believed her to have ties to the mafia said, "I know that I'll protect you. I give you my word that I won't let anything harm you."

Sakura stepped forward and poked Superman in the chest. "I'm going to hold you to that."

For some reason, Superman found himself charmed.


	45. The Girl Who Grew Closer To The Superman

**The Girl Who Grew Closer to the Superman**

* * *

She was in his arms and they were flying rapidly south. She tried to ask him a few questions about his Fortress, but trying to have a conversation while moving at rapid speeds was a difficult task so she gave it up. Once she decided that was the best avenue her sense of excitement began to grow and curiosity began to overtake her.

He said he had his own fortress. What did that mean? Who exactly was he to have his own fortress? Some sort of Prince of the charming persuasion in this world? She barely suppressed a giggle. Sakura figured she'd find out soon enough.

The kunoichi glanced up at Superman's face and he seemed to be concentrating immensely. She didn't know what the subject of said concentration was, but she wondered about it. Instead of asking, she reached up a hand and pinched his cheek, drawing his eyes to her. She grinned at him and he jostled her in his arms a little eliciting a squeal from her and making her cling a little tighter to him. A part of her wanted to use her chakra to ensure she didn't fall, but she knew it would be a waste. Superman was teasing her and he wouldn't drop her. Instead, she gave him the evil eye, which only serve to make his lips curve upward in a smile.

Her heart skipped a beat.

The temperature started to drop and Sakura shivered and began to regulate her body temperature. She wished she had dressed a little warmer, but she hadn't expected it to be as cold as it was. She wondered why he hadn't warned her, and planned to ask once they landed which happened shortly thereafter.

The world was encapsulated in white as far as her eye could see. At a glance Sakura would swear that there was no one around for miles and miles. Her brief theory that he was some sort of prince of this world went out the window. Because what was a prince with no kingdom?

Not to mention it didn't fall in line with some of the things he and Batman had told her. It was a nice thought, though.

When Superman sat her on the ground, she folded her arms across her chest and said, "You didn't tell me it would be this cold." Superman looked at her blankly for a moment before replying, "I thought you could handle it. Should we go? We can always—"

Sakura shook her head quickly. She didn't want to go. She was certain he had to have brought her to the area for a reason. She didn't want to force his hand and make him take them elsewhere. Besides, she could handle a little cold. "No. I'm fine. It was just unexpected."

That smile that was nearly irresistible appeared on his face again. "Playing up the fragile, Sakura, so that I'll go easy on you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, but smiled back. "Deception is a main tool for a ninja. I use what works." The wind blew and Sakura turned her head away from it in order to shield her eyes and that's when she saw it.

It appeared to be a dome of crystals of varying shapes set in the backdrop of a winter wonderland. Sakura's eyes grew large and she automatically took a step towards it. "What is that?" She whispered to herself, but Superman answered. "That's my Fortress of Solitude."

Sakura's eyes drank in the sight. Her fingers itched to go and lay hands on the building just to get some kind of understanding of what it was made of. Gradually, she tore her eyes off the building and refocused on the man that was with her.

"It's beautiful."

Superman shuffled a little before replying with a thanks and promising to take her there after their spar. Sakura continued to stare until she realized what she was doing. She slightly shook her head clearing it before turning back to Superman so they could get down to business.

"So what are the rules?"

"Rules? Um, don't kill each other?"

Sakura laughed. "I think that's an obvious one. But how about we even the playing ground. No flying. I can't jump into the sky to catch you if you do so." Not to mention she wasn't exactly great at wind jutsu.

"Fair enough. No making me see what isn't there."

Sakura pouted, but agreed. "No ridiculously fast moves. I'm not as fast as you are."

"No dirty tricks."

"Oh, don't be a spoil sport. I'm a ninja!" Superman folded his arms across his chest and stared down at her. And she realized that maybe she was being a little unfair. The purpose was to see how well they'd do against each other in a fight. They couldn't know that if they kept handicapping each other.

"Okay, fine then. Let's just see what happens and let the main rule stick. No killing each other. Ready?" Sakura questioned but before he replied she disappeared missing Clark's short burst of laughter.

:::

Sakura realized a little late that she really should have insisted that they negotiate actual rules with this spar. He was using her very nature against her. He could hear her heartbeat so surprise attacks without genjutsu were a bust. Yet she held back on the genjutsu for some odd reason. Still, without it, he was too fast for her. He was dodging her every swing and it was annoying the hell out of her. But she knew for some reason that if she could hit him just _one _time she could possibly turn the tables.

What annoyed her more was that he was treating her like a little girl. He hadn't swung at her one time. He merely toyed with her. Sakura wasn't anyone's plaything and she was determined to make sure that Superman knew it.

Her fingers moved before she thought it through Sakura made a clone and sent it after Superman without him noticing and then hid from his sight.

Thereafter used one of her nifty medic tricks and slowed down her heartbeat. It was a trick that she could perform for a long time as it wasn't a healthy one. If done for extended periods it could damage the heart and a few other organs. And the truth was Sakura didn't want to win that badly.

After she had slowed her heart she used a genjutsu so that Superman wouldn't see her coming and she moved behind her clone using it's heartbeat to completely hide hers.

It was a dirty trick that was flawless in its execution because Superman merely continued to dodge her clone's attacks as if they were nothing. So when he almost mundanely evaded one attack Sakura surprised him moving in the direction she knew he would dodge and punched him in the face with the rage she was feeling for being trifled with.

Superman flew backward at the punch as Sakura released her genjutsu revealing her and her clone. His eyes grew wide and he stared at her with something akin to shock.

The two Sakura put their hands on their hips and said simultaneously, "Maybe now you'll take me seriously."

It was a good spar.

:::

He took her to his Fortress of Solitude after the spar that he no longer underestimated her on. She thought she saw a glint of respect in his eye that made her walk a little taller.

Once she walked inside the chill that she felt outside melted away. Sakura sighed a little at the blessed warmth and let her eyes roam over Superman. His whole demeanor had changed and he was different from the somewhat cocky Superman that she saw when she was with the 'Super Seven'. He was also different from the shy Clark Kent that she lived with. This was someone completely different and she found herself as fascinated with this version of the man as she had been with the others.

He was proving himself to be quite the riddle that she was aching to solve.

"So what is this place?" Sakura asked and didn't pull away when Superman reached for her hand and pulled her along. Though she didn't pull away the touch was shocking. Aside from when they flew in the skies together she couldn't recall another time in the past few days where he had reached for her in such a manner. What did it mean?

"It's the last little piece of home I have left." Sakura frowned thinking on his words. "If I haven't told you yet, I'm not from Earth. I come from another planet, a place called Krytpon."

Sakura vaguely recalled Batman mentioning that there was an alien among them but she couldn't remember whether or not Superman had mentioned this fact. A lot had been going on lately so it was possible that he had mentioned it and she just forgot.

"The fortress is all I have left of my people. It's where I come to—"

"Just be you."

Superman turned and looked at her shocked that she would come to such a conclusion so quickly.

"How-?"

Sakura shrugged. "Your whole body language changed the second we walked in here. You look comfortable in your own skin. You're not like that when we're back in Metropolis."

Sakura saw a flicker of sadness enter his eyes and regretted her word choice. Sakura tightened her hand on his. "It's actually something I can understand a bit."

"How so?"

"Since, I've been in this world I've felt a bit free from the expectations that have been placed on my shoulders."

"Because you're in a new world."

Sakura nodded. "Don't get me wrong I miss my world, my friends, but for once in my life I can just be me and…it's nice."

Sakura met his eyes that didn't seem as if they wanted to tear their gaze from hers. At that moment understanding passed between the two of them and they were unknowingly brought closer together than either of them knew.

* * *

**a/n: alright so no updates in March but there will be three in April so that we can catch up. See you then?**


	46. The Girl Who Unknowingly Met

**The Girl Who Unknowingly Met…**

The clothes Bruce was having made for her weren't prepared by the time they had their meeting with the President. However, it was Clark that helped her come up with a plan about what to do about it. Her normal black shorts were something found easily and she had to forgo the skirt that she typically wore on top.

Clark told her he found her in Japan and he figured that there was a reason why she came from another world into that area. She wasn't sure that was the case, but she wasn't opposed to finding out.

They went, in disguise, to Japan and got her some items that she was comfortable with as the usual top that she wore into battle. Clark told her he had the option of ordering something, but it never would have been there in time-not to mention she needed to touch the material so that she could ascertain the quality of it. The clothes they wore in Metropolis and even Gotham, while fine for everyday use, were not something that she was comfortable going into battle with. So she went to Japan and the second that her feet touched the soil again, she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that Japan was the equivalent of home.

She didn't understand why, but she felt a surge of energy, power within the land. She also felt something she recognized, that she hadn't felt since she left the area.

Chakra. She felt it in every step she took, in every tree she saw, in every person she passed. It was dormant, but it was there. She didn't mention it to Clark. She wasn't certain why, but it was something she wanted to keep to herself. The longer they stayed in Japan the stronger she felt. It was like she had some odd sort of connection to the place.

Sakura also had the fleeting thought that if Batman had Gotham and Superman had Metropolis she wouldn't mind having this place.

"You seem lost in thought today."

Sakura glanced up at Clark and smiled. Her shoulders shrugged and she said simply, "I like it here."

"I hoped you would. It might sound off, but you have the look of the people here to me." Sakura glanced at him questioningly then looked around her at passersby. She nodded to herself and gave him a tidbit of information.

"It feels like home."

Clark's brow rose in surprise. He would have questioned her further on her line of thought, but Sakura stopped walking and gazed into a shop window. She double checked and made sure her guise was in place before she walked inside.

An elderly woman came to greet her. Her gray hair was pulled back into a severe bun and a small smile danced on her lips. She had facial lines that indicated her age, but there weren't many. Her eyes gleamed and were filled with obvious knowledge that fascinated the Kunoichi. Sakura watched with amazement as the woman who initially walked toward her hunched over, straightened her spine and came to her moving with the grace belonging to the gods.

"What can I help you with, child?"

She gazed into Sakura's eyes never once flinching. Sakura felt Clark come up behind her and having him at her back relieved some of the tension that had started to build within her.

"The outfit in the window…" Sakura began, her words trailing off.

"Ah, that one. It is said that one of the infamous female warriors wore a garment similar to that in days long past."

Sakura perked up a little at the words. "Warriors?" She glanced at Clark briefly who was softly chuckling at her response.

"Yes. They were typically members of the _bushi_ and had the great honor of protecting their household in times of war." Sakura gazed back at the garments in the window. "It catches your interest greatly. I can tell." The old woman said knowingly and moved over toward the mannequin that it was resting on. She struggled to pull it out the window and Clark automatically moved to help her. "Thank you, young man." Sakura heard him utter a small 'you're welcome' in reply.

Sakura looked at the outfit reaching out and touching it. The shoulder guards were hard and made of some type of dark metal that Sakura was unfamiliar with. It was trimmed in gold and had a bird, an owl, emblazed upon it. The breastplate was also black with the edges trimmed in gold. It reminded Sakura somewhat of a corset, but more durable quality. It had a metal skirt attached to it to protect her hips and not much more than that except for a few places to stash weapons. It was plain, but Sakura found that she liked it. Still, she wasn't sure whether or not it was overkill. She didn't go into battle at home with things like this. It felt a little out of place to her, but still she couldn't help but desire it.

"But if you like that," the old woman continued, "you'll also like this." She disappeared moving to the back of the store and came back with what Sakura assumed was a black and white kimono embroidered with white sakura blossoms on it and the occasional owl visible on the fabric if you studied it hard enough. It was different from the traditional kimono as it was a lot shorter and would allow for her to have a greater range of movement but Sakura was still doubtful.

Puzzled, Sakura said, "It's beautiful, but how is this armor?"

"Your faith is skeptical at best, is it not?"

Sakura laughed. "I suppose you could say I'm not from around here."

"Then trust me when I say that all that you need is in my hands." The woman spread out the kimono and held it towards Sakura who reached out to touch it gingerly. The fabric was cool to the touch and felt somewhat unusual to the Kunoichi. Before she could properly think it through Sakura asked, "How much is it?"

She tilted her head to the side and studied Sakura silently. As if coming to a decision she nodded her head and said, "For you, Onna Bugeisha, no charge at all."

Sakura's eyes widened and she began shaking her head. "Oh, no I couldn't possibly."

The woman narrowed her eyes at Sakura and said, "You would dishonor an old woman and refuse the gift she has given you?"

Immediately contrite Sakura shook her head. A smile reappeared on the woman's lips and she said, "Good. I'll wrap this up for you."

Sakura glanced over her shoulder at Clark who merely shrugged.

:::

Sakura left with Clark and her package sometime after. "Did you understand anything she said?" Sakura inquired.

"I understood bits and pieces. She gave you the kimono."

"She said it was armor." Clark nodded. "It's so beautiful though. I'd hate to damage it."

Clark stopped walking and turned and looked at Sakura. Clark placed his hands on her shoulder and looked down at her, "Sakura, I think she gave it to you because she knew you wouldn't."

Sakura accepted this answer and when she returned home she opened the package to look at the kimono once more only to find four tops similar to the one she had ripped in the battle against Darkseid, with the Haruno symbol on the back, along with it.


	47. The Girl Who Took No Sides

**A/n: Book Two of Ablaze will be remixed from Game Over Volume 2 of Batman/Superman. As this is fanfiction I seek no profit off the making of this story and claim no ownership of the above title.**

**Anyone ready for a time jump? I am. So let's get started.**

_**The Girl Who Took No Sides**_

She had been living with him for three months. In that time much happened. More enemies, more battles. Their recent battle still weighed heavily on Superman's mind. His body as well as Batman's had been taken over by a young genius that called himself the Toymaster. The boy's actions hadn't been on purpose, but they led to a villain by the name on Mongul coming to their world and trying to take over.

Somehow, Kunoichi had been unaffected by the Toymaster's antics and it was because of her that he and Batman had been able to escape somewhat unscathed. Somewhat, because at one point Batman had died and Kunoichi had taken it very hard. Superman hadn't realized the depth of her feelings for the Bat until that moment. A part of his was certain she was in love with him. Another part told him that couldn't be and refused to believe it.

And yet he had never seen her as happy as when Toymaster's game managed to bring Batman back to life.

The three of them stood in his Fortress of Solitude staring at Mongul's face. A demented smile twisted his lips and he watched Kunoichi shiver.

Batman, who was on his left hand side spoke the obvious. "He's smiling." Kunoichi, who was on his right, moved closer to him and said, "And it's creepy." Superman merely shrugged.

"I've imprisoned him in the Phantom Zone, but who knows what's going through his mind."

"So, no authorities? No trial?" Superman huffed at the judgmental tone he heard in Batman's voice. It was always there. It felt like he was waiting for the moment when he dove off the deep end like one of his many enemies. If he were a different person he'd do it just to spite him.

"I wasn't aware there was a hague for space conquerors."

He had spoken to Kunoichi about the way Batman treated him and it was one of the few things that they hadn't been able to connect on. She had told him that he was misjudging Batman. That she was certain that he had good reason to question him on his actions, especially since they didn't know each other very well. She pointed out that they didn't spend as much time together as she did with either of them. He didn't believe that load of malarkey for a second.

"Hn."

Superman narrowed his eyes on Batman's form. "He tried to kill our planet, Bruce and he nearly succeeded. Can you think of anyone else you'd trust to handle this?"

Sakura put a hand on his arm and squeezed firmly enough for him to feel it, but his attention wasn't on her. It was on Batman's retreating form. Batman called over his shoulder at him.

"No. I'm just surprised that you can't Clark."

Seconds later he found himself alone with Sakura, who looked up at him with worried green eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly. He stepped away from her and put a respectable distance between the two of them ignoring her flinch and the pain in her eyes at his retreat.

"I'm fine."

Sakura shook her head slowly. "You're not fine. Don't hold this in Clark. Let it go so we can work through it."

"Why? So you can take his side again?"

Her eyes widened a bit comically. "What are you talking about? I don't take sides!"

"Every time Batman and I disagree, you always take his side." Superman countered silently daring her to disagree which she immediately did.

"When the two of you fight, I always stay out of it and you know it."

She folded her arms across her chest and splotches of red dusted her cheeks, letting him know how worked up she was getting over this. On some levels he was fine with it because, although it was selfish, he wanted her to be just as upset as he was.

"But the second the argument is done and we're alone, you're defending him."

"You know what? You're right. I do come to his defense, but I defend you to him as well _every time. _The two of you refuse to see things from the each other's point of view. The truth is that Batman would have done the same thing you did with Mongul._"_

"That's not the impression I got."

"That's because you don't know him and for some odd reason you're not trying to. We're teammates. It is important that we work together Clark. Trust me when I say that working with a broken team is one of the worst things in the world."

That time it was Clark's turn to flinch. She told him a little about her team and it hadn't been sunshine and rainbows. They were the epitome of broken and he well knew the amount of sorrow she carried in her heart because of it. Clark felt himself soften.

"I'm sorry. I was angry and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Sakura sighed and moved closer. "I know you didn't mean to."

"It's still no excuse. It's just that sometimes I think…" His words trailed off as he realized what he was going to say.

_That you prefer him._

_That you love him._

Were words that filtered through his mind and he knew he couldn't say. He didn't want to make things awkward between them if she didn't reciprocate what he was starting to feel for her. Like she had mentioned they were teammates and they had to work together.

"Think what?"

Clark merely shook his head and redirected the course of the conversation. "Sakura, I'm not a boy scout. I do my best to protect the people on this planet because sometimes no one else gets there in time or no one is strong enough. And if I blow it then…"

"You're only one person Clark and no one expects you to be omnipresent."

"And you're sure Batman doesn't think that?"

Sakura scoffed. "I hesitate to say this because I don't want you to think I'm defending him." Superman scowled at Sakura who giggled a little.

"Say your piece Sakura."

"He's just wants you to be aware of what you're capable of. If someone like you ever makes a mistake, then the careless moments that make life bearable can vanish forever. But I'm not Batman. I don't worry about that. I know you have a level head on your shoulders and I'm not afraid of your power."

"Maybe you should be."

"Maybe." Sakura conceded. "But I trust you Clark. And I'd bet my life that my trust isn't misplaced."

Before he could think it through, he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her close to his body and wrapping his arms around her tightly. He felt her arms slip around his waist and he sighed as a sense of foreboding filled him.

Somehow he knew that moments like this with her would one day end and he was dreading it.


	48. The Girl Who Could Never Catch A Break

**The Girl Who Could Never Catch A Break**

* * *

They stayed at his fortress for several weeks as was their custom-well, Sakura stayed. Clark had to work so he flew back and forth between both places. They trained and they talked and although Sakura still sensed undercurrents of anger they pushed past it. It was during moments like that alone with Clark that Sakura thought about the future and what it held for her. She still had not heard from anyone in her world and a tiny part of her was starting to believe she wasn't going to. She knew she had to think about what she was going to do with her life until she returned home, since being a vigilante wasn't a lucrative business. When she tried to explain to Clark and Bruce that they should be paid for what they did, they told her in their own way that they weren't mercenaries. They protected the people because it was the right thing to do and for no other reason than that. Sakura accepted that, but that didn't mean she didn't need to figure out what she wanted to do with her life-again.

She never really got the chance to in Clark's world, though because there was always someone who needed to be saved. She didn't really have time for it. The kunoichi honestly didn't know how Clark and Bruce managed to live a normal life. A part of her was starting to believe they didn't.

When Sakura and Clark returned to Metropolis that was when it hit the fan proving her point that she was stuck in constant battle in a strange new world.

There was some sort of unidentified flying object in the sky. It was large- so large that Sakura was certain it could be seen from more than one city. Sakura swallowed harshly as she heard Clark say, "Oh man." And then the world started to tremble and Sakura feared the worst. Clark and Sakura glanced at each other Sakura trying to keep her balance while Superman floated into the air. He reached for her, but Sakura shook her head and used her chakra to keep from falling to her knees.

"You go. I'll help the civilians and get in contact with Batman and see if he's having the same problem."

Sakura didn't understand the expression on his face, but she smiled at him, her lips trembling saying, "I'll be fine. You know that."

After a short while he nodded and said, "I know. I'm headed to D.C. I have to protect the President." Sakura swallowed back her surprise at knowing that the object could be seen from that great distance. She feared this foe would not be an easy one. First Mongul, (and her battle with him was something she was pushing to the furthermost regions of her brain She wouldn't even let the author write about what happened and how bad it was), now this.

Would they ever have a break?

Sakura watched him go a little sad. She felt as if they had put a patch on their relationship that would wear thin very quickly. She didn't know why Superman had this barely controlled hostility towards Batman, and while she was determined to find out, there was always something preventing her from doing so. Sakura glanced up in the sky, vowing silently that as soon as this mess was over she was going to take the time to make things right between them all.

:::

Batman contacted Kunoichi before she had the chance to contact him. When in their superhero uniform (or for Sakura while she was her regular self) they all agreed to keep communication devices on their person. Sakura had used similar ones back at home when she was a genin-and a few missions while she was chunin at home but these had a greater range of communication. It fit into her ear and was so tiny that with her hair down it was undetectable to anyone. It was a crafty invention, but Sakura had to admit it bothered her ear when worn for extended periods of time.

"Kunoichi, where are you?"

Sakura, who at that time, had just run into a building that was about to collapse to help get out a few stragglers said, "Metropolis, DB. Where are you?"

"On my way to pick you up." Sakura said nothing about why he was asking her location when he knew exactly where she was. "And Superman? He's not answering my calls."

"He went to protect the President."

"Did he call for backup?"

Sakura thought about that for a second. She knew Superman. It didn't matter how many times she told him he wasn't infallible, he rushed into danger without a second thought as to his safety. Sakura more than occasionally had nightmares about when she found Superman on Apokolips. A shudder rippled through her body as she remembered him being pinned down by Darkseid's people. "Probably not."

"I'll see if I can contact one of the others and send them to him."

"I'd prefer it if you went to back him up instead of me. I'll be fine."

"Clark can handle himself."

"So can I." Sakura heard him mutter something indecipherable under his breath but she ignored it. "I'll see you soon." Sakura was seconds away from ending their conversation when she heard Batman clear his throat. "Was there something else?"

"DB?"

Sakura laughed and said, "Yeah, DB." And disconnected the line before he could question her about it.

:::

When Superman made it to D.C. they were launching ineffectual rockets at the spaceship. He heard the communication going on between the aircrafts that were trying to destroy the space ship and felt himself smiling.

"_Heads up D.C. The Big Man's on Deck."_

"_He doesn't represent the government. Tell him to stand down!"_

"_Yeah…" A slightly amused voice answered. "I'll get on that the minute he stops flying a hundred times faster than we ever could."_

The second Superman got closer to the craft he was fired upon. It stung and he could tell that a ray like that at full strength could crack a continent. Still, he shook it off in time to hear a voice low and gravelly.

"So you live."

"Who are you?" Superman demanded. The man who floated before him on some sort of hover board had no problem in answering. His skin was the color of gold and his chest was bare. At his back was strapped two swords that on its tips held dried blood. He was a warrior who was proud of what he had accomplished thus far. That much Superman could tell easily.

"Jochi, son of Mongul." Mongul was the warmonger that he, Sakura, and Batman had just defeated weeks before. He had imprisoned Mongul in the Phantom Zone never once imagining he'd have to deal with family members wanting vengeance. "And if you're still alive you must be the human that defeated my father."

"I'm one of them and sorry, but if you've come to retrieve him I can't help you."

"Ha. You think I come to rescue him? He fell in battle. By his own law, let him molder wherever he lies. But someone must pay."

The blast that hit him after those words shouldn't have taken him by surprise but it did. It hit him so hard that it sent him down to the earth causing him to make the concrete crumble at the impact. Superman slowly rose to his feet thinking on Jochi's words.

It was a warrior culture. An eye for an eye and he had lost his father. In a way he could almost understand it. An in another he couldn't because he was showing no regard for the lives around him. Anyone that was hurt trying to hurt him were merely collateral damage and that was something he couldn't allow.

"You've got two minutes to get out of this solar system."

Jochi chuckled.

"You want to fight? Wonderful. But if we do it this way, right here, right now, how many of these soft little humans will die?"

Superman knew a trap was being set, but couldn't help but walk right in anyway.

"What do you want?"

"You and your friends took down my father. I'd like to meet your families." Superman's eyes narrowed. "You have one day. Return to War World with two from each of your clans or I will burn every defenseless thing you love."

**A/N: Just fyi, I'm throwing in an extra chapter next month. So the update schedule will be the same as this month. Updates will be on the 1****st****, 10****th****, and 20****th**** of May. We will resume our regular 1****st**** and 15****th**** update schedule in June. **

**Thanks, **

**-JnR**


	49. The Girl With No Clan

**The Girl With No Clan**

Later that day, after things had settled down, Sakura went in search of Superman. She hadn't made contact with Batman yet, and she wondered what was taking him so long to join her, but maybe her gentle reminder that she was a big girl caused him to decide not to come rushing to her rescue. The thought made her grin as respect was a heady thing. She supposed her youth would always haunt her as she was never taken seriously by anyone at that time, except for maybe Ino and that was mostly for the wrong reasons.

Clark hadn't made himself easy to find, but Sakura had time and determination on her side. Sakura wanted to know what was going on because she knew something big was about to happen. She wouldn't understand until later that the custom of saving Clark's world regularly relieved her boredom. Sakura never once thought that Clark might want to be alone because she knew if that were the case she would never have found him at all.

But find him she did. He was sitting on top of a building. A high one. It had taken her using chakra to enhance her vision to see him there and that had been a random decision to look at the one building he was on. Maybe it was fate that drew them together or maybe it was something deeper than that. Regardless as to what it was, Sakura was certain they had a connection.

If she had to guess she'd say they were about fifteen miles away from his home. Sakura wondered if it was a place he visited often. She silently sprinted up the side of the building and jumped on top of it. She expected him to turn his head and look at her, but he kept his eyes on the skies around them.

His feet dangled idly over the edge of the building. It was a sight that made her smile as it made him seem a bit younger. He wasn't wearing his Superman uniform, rather he wore a red turtleneck sweater and a pair of jeans. Clark's glasses sat perched atop his nose and he looked lost in thought. She wondered how long he had been there as she had just finished healing several people and then come directly to him.

Why hadn't he come to her?

Sakura approached him quietly well aware that he knew she was present. She sat at his side and closed her eyes while the wind whipped through her hair. The night was cool, but Clark told her before that was often the case in Metropolis during the springtime. She couldn't help but think about how different this place was from Konoha. In Konoha, the trees were limitless to the eyes. In Metropolis the buildings were. The thought began to sadden her so she focused her attention on the man at her side.

They were so close that the temptation to rest her head on his shoulder was strong, but something made her refrain. Instead, she studied his profile. She expected to hear him immediately launch into details about what happened. It was what normally happened between them when there was a battle she wasn't around during. She expected nothing different. And yet silence reigned…

"You want to tell me what happened up there?" Sakura probed gently.

Clark and Sakura's eyes met. Sakura saw worry flicker through them before he deftly hid it making Sakura frown. "You can talk to me, you know."

"I know."

"Then how bad is it?"

Clark reached out and tucked Sakura's errant locks that were flying in the breeze behind her ear. Sakura felt her cheeks warm but didn't pull away.

"Have you heard anything from your people? I know you said they'd come for you, but is there any news?"

Sakura flinched. She hadn't heard anything from anyone in Konoha and it had been months. He knew that. They lived together, and he would be the first to know if there had been any changes on that front.

"No. I've heard nothing." Her words were a bit stilted but she didn't think he had noticed.

He fell silent and Sakura looked away from him missing his arm move and reach for her. He pulled her closer so that their bodies were flushed against each other. "It's cold." He said by way of explanation. Sakura shuddered, but it had nothing to do with the temperature. The Kunoichi knew well that she was able to regulate her body temperature, but she was starting to grow to love being close to Clark. It was quiet instances like this at his side that made her not miss home. It was moments like this that made her think she could stay forever in this world that had taken her in, so she said nothing to Clark about her ability and snuggled closer.

They sat together for a while, enjoying the silence as well as the company of each other. The sun set and the sky filled with gold and oranges. The sky looked like it was on fire and Sakura whimsically stretched out her hand as if she could warm herself with just that simple action. Sakura heard Clark chuckle before he grabbed her hand with the one that wasn't behind her back. Their hands interlocked in an odd way, but Sakura didn't protest against this either. Instead, she said nothing as she felt Clark's thumb move back and forth across her index finger warming her hand and incidentally her whole body.

"You seem pretty relaxed and happy for someone who just got an ultimatum from an alien warlord." Sakura gasped as she pulled away and looked at Clark who ignored her in favor of Batman who had appeared out of nowhere as was his custom.

"How do you know about that?"

"You were wearing the Comm device I designed."

"I turned it off."

Batman merely looked at him and the look told Sakura a myriad of things. Horror began to appear on Sakura's face as Clark began to get angry.

"Great. You get my takeout orders too?"

Batman smirked. "You have a strange fondness for Chinese food."

Clark was seconds away from standing and starting a fight, but Sakura placed her hand on his leg and squeezed. "_Please._ _Please._" Sakura whispered so only he could hear. Clark stilled and Sakura was glad to see that he was trying for her sake.

She seriously needed to have a conversation with Bruce—soon. If he was listening in on their conversations how much did he know about her? Did she care?

The truth was when she first arrived in this world the only one in the League she truly trusted was Superman. She could no longer say that. She trusted Batman. He'd only betray her if she betrayed him first and she had no plans on doing any such thing. Still, Clark was angry and Batman listening in on private moments still showed a serious lack of trust. She was fine with it as she had nothing to hide, but if Clark wasn't it needed to be addressed. Sakura added it to her mental note of things to deal with as soon as possible.

"Why don't you just fly up there and tear that thing to pieces?"

"Because I caught a quick glimpse of the surface levels of that thing. Thousands of people are inside."

"There's a lot more down here." Batman retorted. Sakura saw the writing on the wall and found herself standing before the situation escalated as was their custom. She just didn't understand why their personalities clashed so much. She also didn't understand why her designated role in life was a mediator.

"Regardless as to whether there are people up there or down here, we can't let any of them get hurt. That isn't our way, is it? Because if it is, then there are a few of our enemies I'd like to take care of. Anyone coming with me?"

Both men fell silent and Sakura silently pat herself on the back for stopping that argument in its tracks. They had taught her many things over the last few months. The first lesson had been not to kill their enemies. She was happy to know that lesson hadn't even gone over well with Wonder Woman. The two of them argued that if you left your enemies alive that was just giving them the opportunity to come back and haunt you later. They had been outvoted. Diana had been pissed and while Sakura understood their reasoning-especially after dealing with Gaara of the Sand, she still wasn't happy about it. So they left their enemies alive and they saved everyone feasible.

Sakura swung her head and turned to Clark and demanded.

"What was the ultimatum?" She suddenly wasn't very happy with him for not telling her the information when she asked for it earlier.

Clark sighed as if he expected this response. "He said that the three of us defeated his father so we're to each bring two of our clan members to War World. Otherwise, he'll destroy everything we love."

Sakura paled suddenly understanding why he wanted to know if she had heard anything from Konoha. She was a part of the Haruno Clan and while those within her Clan were blood relatives she fought alongside her teammates.

Naruto…

Sasuke…

Sai…

Yamato…

Kakashi-sensei…

She missed them so much and it seemed like she was constantly being reminded of home. And now she understood why he hadn't immediately told her what was going on. He worried about her. Anger reluctantly drained from her being.

"Two from each Clan." Batman mused. "That's a tribute demand."

Clark glanced at Sakura, who was gnawing worriedly on her bottom lip. "I'm trying to think of it as an opportunity."

"Right. It's a chance to take them out from within. It's just a little tricky deciding who to invite."

Sakura thought that was the understatement of the year. She groaned and tugged on her hair showing just how frustrated she was.

"Guys, this is a major problem for me." Sakura glanced back and forth between two men who eyed her contemplatively. Both opened their mouths at the same time, but Batman beat Clark to it as Clark had been too busy listening to her heartbeat that was picking up speed as the seconds passed. He was trying to think of some way to calm her.

"Don't worry about it Kunoichi. I'll take care of it for you." Sakura's eyes softened and she smiled at Batman. She didn't bother asking him any questions. She knew that when he said he'd take care of the problem, he'd take care of it-and about ninety-five percent of the time she was happy with the results.

"Thanks, DB." Sakura heard a noise but was distracted from finding the source as she noticed that Batman was gone. With a shrug, she faced Clark with a smile. "Who are you bringing?" Clark shook his head and rose to his feet. "Let's not talk about this anymore tonight. I'd rather go home."

Sakura moved to Superman allowing him to wrap his arms around her and fly into the sky. She completely missed the spot where Clark had made a dent in the roof on the building with his fist. They made it home quickly and settled into a surprisingly quiet night given everything that happened that day.

**Omake: The Quiet Night**

Sakura knew Clark was distracted the entire way home. She had asked him a few questions about the invader but was only met with grunts as a response. While she understood he could be worried about the safety of the world, they had taken out bigger bads (namely Darkseid) and she was certain they would come out on top once more. Maybe that was arrogance talking or maybe it was fact, but she had learned not to let imminent doom get her down in Clark's world. Or maybe she was just becoming desensitized.

When they made it home, she made it a point to try to get his attention. Sakura called his name the first time and he didn't respond. At first, she thought he was ignoring her because she now well knew just how much those ears of his heard. So when she called him the second time and was still disregarded she was a bit bewildered and starting to get a little angry.

So she decided to be a bit childish.

"Clark. Clark. Clark. Clark. Clark."

She kept calling his name. Initially, it was to annoy him. Later, it became a game. She wanted to see how many times she could actually call him before he responded.

It was enough times to make Sakura grow more mischievous by the second.

Finally, she got his attention. She heard him say slightly exasperated, "Yes, Sakura?"

But she just kept going. "Clark. Clark. Clark. Clark. Clark." Although, by _that _time she had a big cheesy grin on her face, which caused him to narrow his eyes at her. She didn't know whether that look was supposed to scare her, but all it did was make her think he looked adorable.

Maybe that was why his enemies always came back for more. He was just too cute to remain undefeated.

"Sakura, stop." But Sakura only shook her head and tried not to start laughing and run out of breath. Teasing Clark was important business.

"Clark. Clark. Clark."

"I'm going to get you if you don't quit." Sakura arched an eyebrow silently asking him what he thought he could do to her, and continued on relentlessly. He took a dangerous step toward her and Sakura stepped back immediately checking out the easiest exits. He'd fuss if she jumped out of a window so she'd only use that as a last resort. "Sakura," Clark growled, but Sakura wasn't sufficiently cowed and so Superman blew his ice breath and froze her lips shut. Sakura's eyes grew large and silently promised retribution. Her fingers flew into a jutsu that pulled water from the air and their surroundings and she dumped it on Clark and afterward took care of her lips. Frostbitten lips were no fun and they also weren't cute.

He stood before her like a drowned rat and Sakura couldn't help the peals of laughter that escaped her. "You aren't the only one with 'powers' Mr. Kent. And you also aren't the only one who can use them for evil instead of good." Sakura taunted. Clark shook his body like a mangy dog wetting Sakura in the process. She squealed and then picked up a pillow and threw it in his direction. He caught it with ease and then said, "You have thirty seconds to run."

Sakura, knowing full well he was serious while running out the door and tossing up a genjutsu so no one would notice her departure, yelled, "I accept your thirty seconds."

Although she didn't run as hard as she could have and she kind of liked it when he caught her and dragged her back home.

He didn't ignore her for the rest of the night.

This was something she was very smug about.


	50. The Girl Who Called Him DB

**The Girl Who Called Him DB**

* * *

Superman left his home the next morning before Sakura had the chance to awaken. He could tell the night before that she was tired. He had no idea how much healing she had done while he was gone, but he knew it was a considerable amount to see her so worn out. Not to mention their impromptu chase…

The people of Metropolis loved her-probably more than they did him. While he could save them from the terrors the world wrought she could heal them from the damage that had been inflicted upon them. Before she had arrived he had seen people begin to wear his symbol on their shirts. Nowadays he was just as many symbols of her Clan on people's backs. It showed just how much she was beloved. If she ever left Metropolis…

Superman shook that thought off and focused on heading to New York. As he got closer he heard signs of distress near the Brooklyn Bridge. He immediately rushed that way to see Supergirl holding the bridge up on her back keeping the whole thing from collapsing.

"Impressive." He murmured which only caused Supergirl to scowl.

"Are you going to float there all day or are you going to help me put this thing back together?"

Superman had the grace to look sheepish before he retrieved fragments of the fallen bridge and began to piece it back together and sealing it with his heat vision. He worked quickly because the faster they got this taken care of, the faster he could have a decent conversation with Kara.

The creature that attacked the bridge was still alive and thriving but was being handled by another member of the League so he didn't concern himself with it.

"You know why I'm here?" Superman questioned.

"Word travels fast when the world is in danger Cousin." He figured it did. He wouldn't have been surprised if she could see the spacecraft here in New York as well.

"Are you up for this?"

"I'm as strong as you are." She wasn't as strong as he was, but Superman wasn't going to argue about it.

"Which is why I came to you, Supergirl."

The League member with them chose to speak up then, making them both aware that though she was fighting a large sea monster she wasn't deaf. Diana was magnificent in battle. No move was unnecessary or inefficient. She made battle look beautiful.

"Why not bring me, Superman? You're a protector, but this mission needs a warrior."

He didn't mention that Kunoichi was coming along and that she was a warrior in her own right. There was a strange tension between the two women that Clark didn't understand. They worked together peaceably but there was something just beneath the surface that he didn't understand. And to be honest he wasn't sure he wanted to. Clark moved her way to help her finish off the monster since they had already finished stabilizing the bridge. "I know Wonder Woman." Superman used his heat vision to slice off one of the sea monster's tentacles while Wonder Woman did the same with her sword. "And that's why I need you right here on Earth."

It was clear by her facial expression that she didn't understand his train of thought. It made him smile a little that this magnificent woman didn't understand the significance of leaving her behind. "You go to War World without someone trained by the God of War himself?"

Clark shook his head. "There won't be any war." The sea monster, defeated by a final blow of Wonder Woman's sword began to slowly sink back into waters it came from. "Unless I fail and fall. That's why the greatest soldier among us needs to stand right here."

She stared at him for long moments and Clark was reminded that while there were undercurrents of tension between Sakura and Diana there were also currents between himself and Diana as well. There was something there between him. Something that he found interesting and intriguing. He was attracted to Wonder Woman. What man in his right mind wouldn't be? But then again, what man in his right mind wouldn't be attracted to Sakura?

Clark was certain he was in his right mind.

Diana slowly turned her attention away from him and towards Supergirl who had joined them.

"You, girl."

Kara narrowed her eyes at Diana and corrected her. "That's _Supergirl." _Diana ignored the correction.

"I don't know how well you know your cousin but as strong as he is he will only go so far. When the time comes you must do what needs to be done." And the Diana turned the hilt of her sword towards Kara urging her to take it, which naturally she did uttering "Nice." Clark didn't so much like the idea of Kara with a weapon. She was powerful, but she still needed a bit more discipline in his opinion. Giving her a sword was just asking for trouble and they were in enough already.

"Wait a minute Wonder Woman-"

Before he could complete his sentence she had turned back to him and claimed his lips in a kiss that was entirely unexpected and certainly weakened his knees. Something inside him was screaming at him to pull away from her, that this wasn't right, but he couldn't make himself do it.

"And when you return," she whispered softly as if she knew there was no way he would fail. He appreciated her vote of confidence more than he'd like to admit. "Perhaps we can explore where this thing between us can go."

Before he could respond Diana turned and flew away leaving him staring at her retreating form. His mind was spinning. What had he done? What would this mean?

Kara interrupted his daze with a grin and a wholehearted, "I like her!"

Superman swallowed harshly thinking about how Diana had boldly expressed her interest leaving nothing in his mind to doubt. He thought about how beautiful and powerful she was and then he thought of Sakura and her affectionate nickname for Batman.

_DB_

_Damned Bastard._

There was something there between him and Sakura.

He thought about how when he caught up to her the previous night how her green eyes had sparkled laughingly at him. She had been so beautiful in the moonlight. She had seemed so happy to be with him. A part of him wanted to believe…

And then he once more thought about how she looked at Batman when he told her he'd take care of her tribute demand. She had looked at Batman as if he were the answers to life's questions. And if that were true then what place did he have in her life?

He wasn't certain that this thing between him and Sakura was something she was really interested in exploring. A part of him thought it would be foolish to hope for something that probably would never occur. If he was honest with himself he knew she thought of him as a friend, a roommate, and nothing more.

And yet he couldn't get these images of them together out of his head. Ever since Darkseid he had been plagued by images of her happy smiling face, her laughter, her teasing, her scolding him for being overprotective. And he had felt such an overpowering sense of being loved by her. As if no other woman in the world could love him the way she could. He knew somehow that if they were together she would move mountains for him if only he would accept her for who she was.

But maybe it was all just a part of his imagination. Maybe he was building her up to be someone she truly wasn't. Maybe he should just let it go. If it was meant to happen…it had been months, it would have happened already.

With a long gaze at Diana who was merely a dot in the distance, Clark replied to Kara, "Yeah, so do I."

* * *

_Duplicitous Dealings of a Determined Perverted Genius:_

When Bruce Wayne saw her again he was in his Batman persona. Superman had brought her to him to explain the problem that they both created. Admittedly, he was surprised to see her again and yet with one look at the Boy Scout he knew she brought trouble with her.

She strode his way and something about the look in her eye made Batman think she knew exactly who he was which wasn't good because Superman, in his infinite wisdom decided to bring her to his cave. His eyes narrowed on her petite frame.

"Superman tells me you can help me. Is that true?"

Batman didn't answer her. Instead, he looked at Superman waiting for an explanation. The alien had the nerve to smile at him. Batman decided to focus once more on the woman before he let the idea to grab some kryptonite and smash it through Kent's eyeball take root.

"That depends on your problem."

"An alien is trying to kill me. And he—" She said pointing at Superman and apparently disgruntled. "Won't let me kill him instead. So how do I go about staying alive?"

"That depends. Why is he trying to kill you?"

She frowned then and Batman noted Superman perked up at the question. Obviously, he hadn't obtained the answer to that question before bringing the woman to his _Bat Cave_. He felt his eye twitch.

"I was offered a job. I refused to take it. So this man was hired to kill me for it."

"And the job?"

She pursed her lips and looked at Superman out of the corner of her eye. The look gave Batman a bad feeling. She seemed to be struggling with herself before she answered him.

"I was offered a job to kill Superman."

That set off quite a few alarm bells in Batman's head. First, someone thought she was good enough to get close enough to Superman to do the job—which she already had. And second Superman didn't look remotely alarmed that this could all be a set up so that she could do just that.

"I see."

Batman folded his arms across his chest and looked at Superman who merely said, "I trust her."

Batman replied, "She's a thief."

"Excuse me?" Her indignant answer was. "I am no thief."

Batman didn't bother to respond to her.

"Maybe she is." Superman said, "But she's not a murderer."

"That you know of."

"I told her that I'd help her."

"Then get out of my cave and go help her."

Superman sighed. The woman looked at Bruce with big beautiful green eyes and said, "Please?"

Batman's frown deepened but she merely batted her eyelashes at him.

Now, Batman had never been swayed by a pretty face. He had, of course, had been misled by one which made him all the more so wary of the woman before him.

And yet…

"I promise I won't kill Superman." And as an afterthought, she said, "…or you."

It was the most ridiculous promise that he had ever heard. He was probably more insane than he previously thought because he caved.


	51. The Girl Who Claimed the Owl

**The Girl who Claimed the Owl**

* * *

When Sakura awakened the next morning Clark was gone. She assumed that he had left in order to gather whoever he needed in order to meet this son of Mongul in combat. She pushed back the cotton sheets and made a move to get up and start her day when she noticed something lying on her bed. Puzzled, as she didn't recall leaving out any items, she moved to examine what it was.

On her bed, lie the kimono that she had bought with Clark in Japan a few months ago. She hadn't worn it and had opted to wear the tops she was accustomed to with her Clan symbol emblazed upon the back not to mention she was still a little hesitant to wear it.

On top the kimono lay a sheet of paper that held Clark's neat sure script. She knew she should have been unnerved by the thought of Clark entering her bedroom while she was asleep, but hadn't been able to manage it. Instead, she snatched up the piece of paper with a little smile, glad he hadn't completely left without saying goodbye. Her eyes scanned over the letter greedily.

_Sakura,_

_I've gone to gather people for our upcoming battle with Jochi. One of which is my cousin, Supergirl. _

Sakura paused. She had been under the impression that Superman was the last of his kind. And she was finding out now he had a cousin. This bothered her for some reason she didn't understand yet, but kept reading.

_I know you're wondering why I left the kimono on your bed this morning and the answer to that is simple. I want you to wear it. It was given to you because it is battle armor and as we are going into battle it is important that you wear it. I want you to be safe and protected and if wearing this gives you an edge I think you should take it. I know you're hesitant about it, but I'd like you to trust yourself like I trust you. _

_Yours,_

_Superman_

Sakura stood there blushing silently. With that kind of endorsement there was no way she could make herself not wear it. Sakura reached out and touched the garment. It still felt odd to her, but she supposed in time she would get used to it.

Sakura Haruno thereafter changed clothes.

:::

It was Sakura's intention to meet up with Batman after she changed, but when she contacted him he was busy. She assumed it was because he was still trying to locate people for their upcoming battle. He did give her a time and location to meet up with the others and in the meantime, she had to find some way to occupy herself.

Most of the time Sakura was busy fighting some sort of enemy and had plenty to occupy her time. However, there were times where she had to sit and wait for the next fight and it drove her crazy. Especially since she was a healer. If she wasn't in battle, then she needed to be in a hospital.

Batman and Superman hadn't agreed with that line of thought. Apparently they had some type of rules and regulations on who could heal and Sakura didn't have those qualifications. She had argued that they didn't seem to care whether or not she had those qualifications when she was healing people in the thick of battle. There had never been an answer to that—at least not from either of her guys. So Sakura came accidentally came up with an alternative that she hadn't mentioned to them.

Sakura merely walked the streets of Metropolis.

It happened on accident the first time. She was just doing her version of patrol in Metropolis and had passed a school when a blood-curdling scream ripped through the air. Sakura ran towards the scream certain she was about to face off against some big bad when she saw a little girl with her arm bent in a direction that it wasn't meant to go.

Without a second thought Sakura did what needed to be done to ease the child's pain and start the healing process of the bone. No one sought to intervene as her face was a widely recognized one. She thereafter told the teachers to contact her parents and took the child to the nearest hospital.

Now, she merely had to walk around and the people came to her. She healed what she could in an environment that wasn't sterile. And honestly a lot of people came to her. As time went on she was learning why. The price of healing in this world was so twisted it sickened her. The healers of her current world charged exorbitant prices and sometimes their remedies didn't even work. Thereafter they expected you to return with the same illness and be charged twice for another remedy that may or may not work. Sakura was certain this was theft of some sort, especially since no one could fully explain the process to her.

There was more than one type of monster in the new world Sakura found herself in.

So while Sakura waited for the prearranged meeting time she got to know Metropolis in her own way. Through the skill that only she could do for her team. Sadly, though she knew she would only be able to heal a few people because she'd have to conserve her chakra.

As Sakura eased the pain in the back of an elderly woman she felt a hand tug on the bottom of her kimono. When she turned her head and looked down it seemed as if everyone around her faded into the background. Sound was muffled and yet the colors around her seemed more vibrant. Before her stood a boy who was about approximately five years old. His hair was dark and his eyes were a vivid shade of green. His face was very serious and perched atop his nose was a small pair of glasses. He wore a blue button-down shirt and khaki pants. All in all the picture he made was nothing short of adorable.

"Yes?" She asked and smiled at him.

"Kunoichi, where's your circle?"

Sakura glanced at him puzzled for a second before she realized that she was wearing her new outfit. The Kunoichi stooped down to the boy's level.

"I left it at home today."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to wear something different. Don't you like it?"

The boy nodded his head vigorously. "You're very pretty." Sakura reached out and ruffled his hair before thanking him. He pointed to the sky and said, "Are you going to take care of the bad guys in the sky?"

"I am." Sakura assured. He nodded his head as if that was something to be expected.

"And you'll protect the world?"

Sakura rose to her feet and before the kunoichi could think through her answer she said, "With my life."

The boy gave her a smile that melted her heart. "Athena smiles on you."

Sakura looked at the small child puzzled, but before she could question him he had moved away. As he was walking Sakura watched as his body grew smaller in size. However, not only did he grow small in size his body changed form. No longer was he a cute little boy but rather he was a bird, an owl that took flight into the sky.

As he disappeared from sight the sound that was muffled roared back to life and Sakura once again noticed the people around her. She shook her head slightly wondering if she had slipped into a daydream until she caught sight of her reflection in a building she standing nearby. Her kimono had changed form. It was still black and white but the cherry blossoms were missing and the small owls were gone. However, on her back, right where it belonged was her clan symbol but within it clutching onto the Haruno 'circle' was an owl. In Sakura's reflection it seemed as if it were staring directly at her waiting to see what her reaction would be.

In truth, Sakura thought the outfit looked odd on the back, but she was too glad that her symbol was there to be concerned about it. With finality, Sakura nodded her head at the owl in acceptance. If she was a betting woman she would have bet it blinked at her.


	52. The Girl Who Was Defended By The Bat

**_The Girl Who Was Defended By The Bat  
_**

* * *

_With Batman the previous night:_

Batman's eyes narrowed as he watched from the shadows as Red Hood brutally attacked his enemies. There were four of them and for a normal person the odds wouldn't have been great ones. But Red Hood wasn't normal. In fact, normalcy was something that was stripped from him even before Batman had come into his life.

He knew he was there, but he was ignoring him until he spoke up.

Red Hood gave no quarter. He held nothing back swinging his energy blades as if he had trained with them from the beginning. He hadn't. As a former Robin, that was something that he wouldn't have allowed. It would be too easy to kill with weapons like those. But that wasn't something that was unusual for Red Hood. He was nothing if not vicious. It disturbed Batman more than he cared to admit. A twinge of guilt surfaced but he buried it quickly and efficiently.

"You don't change, do you?"

The sickening crunch of bone breaking from a swing of Red Hood's fist reached his ears.

"I'm not killing them."

They'd wish they were dead, though after he was finished with them, of this Batman was certain.

"I may have a job for you."

Hood grunted and said, "Involving the giant alien death machine in the sky." He never stopped moving. He didn't seem to even be out of breath as he continued to fight. He was one of the most skilled fighters that he'd ever seen.

Batman slightly inclined his head at Red Hood's deduction. "You've gained a lot of off planet experience and you're…" A loud crunch sounded as Red Hood's boot connected with his last enemy that remained standing. He fell to the ground with a dull thud. "Capable of making hard decisions."

Batman watched as Hood approached him.

"And you usually try to stop me."

That was true. Red Hood's penchant for sheer destruction was something that held no place for anyone who wore the symbol of the bat…and yet here he was relying upon it.

"I might not this time."

Hood made a thoughtful noise. "This is getting interesting. Tell me more."

"Come with me then."

Batman pulled out a grappling hook and aimed it skyward. He saw Red Hood glance back at the unbound men with a shrug. Batman knew that meant that if he hadn't gotten what he needed he'd come back for it. He'd hunt them down to the ends of the earth if need be and they'd be damned if they made him do it. Batman turned his back and allowed himself to leave the scene.

:::

They ended up on Westward Bridge which was close to Arkham Island. Batman had a lead he wanted to check out before they faced Jochi.

"So, what's the deal with this? What does he want?"

Batman folded his arms across his chest and looked out at Gotham River. It was a quiet that night and he supposed the world was holding its breath to see whether or not there would be any more tomorrows.

"He demanded that I show up with two from my clan."

Red Hood laughed. "So, what? You're bringing me and Dickie bird? How did we get to be so lucky?"

Batman paused briefly, "Nightwing isn't coming."

Hood laughed again. "Don't tell me Dickie had the guts to refuse you." Batman remained silent and he could feel Red Hood studying him. He could predict the assumptions that were about to be made. "You, you didn't even ask him you sick fuck! As usual, his life always has been and always will be more important than mine."

"Jason-"

"No. You don't get to say my fucking name anymore. Who the fuck else is going? Who else is worthless to you?"

Batman didn't think. He reacted to Red Hood's words and the assumption that he had made. He had his hand around his neck and was dangling him from the bridge. As the sound of the water filled his ears he realized it would be so easy to just drop him. And yet all he was doing was trying to provoke a reaction out of him. He had already won that. He couldn't give him more. He had probably already done irreparable damage to their relationship.

"Do it." Red Hood ground out. "What's one more time?"

Batman pulled himself out of the red haze that engulfed him and brought Hood back onto the ground. Hood showed no signs of distress at his actions, but that meant very little.

"Kunoichi will be with us."

"The pink haired little girl from the League?" Red Hood said incredulously. "She's no bat."

"She is if I claim her to be."

Red Hood studied him silently before saying, "Shit, you're in love with her." Batman narrowed his eyes. "God help anybody you actually love. Does she know?"

"Our relationship, not that it's any of your business, is not of that nature."

Red Hood brushed off his words obviously not believing them. "And can she keep up with us? Is including her to a tactical advantage?"

"I've been fighting at her side for months now. She's rough around the edges, but she's skilled and trained. I don't mind having her at my back."

_Better her than Superman. _

Batman frowned thinking about how Superman hadn't immediately come forward with the information about Jochi's arrival. If Batman had sat back and let things play out he probably wouldn't have come to him at all. He would have condemned the whole world because he was foolish enough to think that he could handle it all on his own.

It went without saying that he didn't trust Superman, but more than that something told him leaving Kunoichi in Superman's care was a bad idea. Sakura was disciplined but it was entirely possible that she would pick up his bad habits. He made a mental note to talk to Sakura at his earliest convenience about her moving out of Metropolis and to Gotham. He'd find a way for her to practice medicine. He'd keep her mind active and busy.

He'd keep her from falling in love with Superman because he had no doubt that was where this whole situation was heading. He had seen them on top of the tower in Metropolis. She had leaned into him and held his hand. She looked at him with starry eyes, as if he could do anything. But he had no doubt all he would do was hurt her. She deserved better than that.

"That's probably because she doesn't know you well enough. If she did, she'd keep a knife handy."

Ignoring him, Batman gave Red Hood the time and location of the place they were meeting. Without a word, he disappeared into the night.

When he listened in on Superman's communication with Wonder Woman the next day it was one of the few times he hated being right.


	53. The Girl Who Became Enraged

**The Girl Who Was Enraged**

* * *

Sakura was the first person to arrive at the location that Batman provided her. She glanced around noting that it seemed awfully quiet pre-battle. The thought made her slightly jittery. She stood atop a gothic looking building waiting for one of the others to show up when Batman was suddenly at her side. When they first met and he did that very thing it scared her half to death. Now she was used to it. She smiled at him and for some reason felt herself slightly relax.

"You made it!" His lips curled upward slightly before the smile left his face entirely, but Sakura wasn't fooled. For some reason, he was amused.

"You sound like you invited me to a dinner party."

Sakura's mouth formed a slight o shape. "Are you saying you don't think Mongul's son will be serving champagne and hors d'oeuvres?" Batman gave her a look that she ignored pointedly. "So where is everyone else? Where are your people and Superman's people?"

Batman pointed to the skies just as a voice called out, "Alright, all aboard who's coming aboard." Sakura squinted her eyes and once she realized she couldn't see well she used a bit of chakra to enhance her vision. What she saw left her momentarily stunned. A man stood on a flying machine in the sky. That was simplifying things a bit. A man wearing as much metal as Cyborg stood in the sky. He had a familiar S on his chest and Sakura frowned wondering whether or not it was Superman's cousin. She could have sworn he said it was a female.

Sakura assumed that whatever he was flying on was the ride they were going to take to Jochi's spacecraft so she made a move to join the metal appearing man, but Batman grabbed her arm halting her progress. Sakura turned her head and looked at him curiously but he was looking at the sky and noting the arrival of some of the others.

Superman was in the sky with the female that flew just like he did. Sakura's eyes widened. Was this the aforementioned cousin? Her hair was blonde and like the metal man she had an S on her chest. She wore the red, yellow, and blue that she had come to associate with Superman. Even from the distance Sakura could see that she was a beautiful woman. She wondered if she was as strong as Superman. Sakura tried to move again only to realize that Batman still hadn't let her go.

"What's going on DB?"

He focused on her then and Sakura raised a brow. "When all this is over we need to talk."

"About what?" Although Sakura could think about many things to talk to him about…like his spying.

Sakura didn't get a chance to hear his reply as Superman interrupted them. "I've got Supergirl and Steel Batman. I see Red Hood, but where's your third?" Sakura took a quick glance and saw what she presumed to be a guy with his head covered by a red mask. She could have been wrong but it was possible that he was the Red Hood Superman spoke of. "And where are Sakura's people?"

Sakura had that very question as well.

"Kunoichi is my-" Batman began but was cut off by a feminine voice.

"I'm right here."

Batman turned so fast it surprised Sakura. "Batgirl? No!" His voice was stern and harsher than Sakura had ever heard it. Judging by the outfit, she was obviously his protégé and fit the bill of being part of his Clan. It made Sakura wonder why he was so against her joining them.

Her hair was a flaming red and it fanned behind her as she joined them. She wore a cape and cowl similar to Batman's and she had the famed bat on her chest. Sakura could tell just by the way she moved that she was agile and the kunoichi thought it might come in handy.

"Mongul's son said you had to bring _two _people," Batgirl stated looking at Batman defiantly.

"And I have a second." Batman gestured to Sakura who, while surprised that was Batman's plan still waved her fingers at Batgirl. She was ignored, but she figured that was okay. When fighting with Batman it was important to give him your full attention or else you lost. Not to mention Sakura had a lot to ponder it those seconds about the fact that Batman had just claimed her as one of his. She felt something tight in her chest and she knew that her fondness for the man had grown exponentially. "How did you even know about this?"

Batgirl chuckled. "You're not the only one listening in on your communicators."

Sakura snorted being drawn back into the conversation and Red Hood laughed outright which earned them both a dirty look. Sakura quietly waited to see if Batman would send her away, but he didn't. Batgirl must have known that because she strolled away toward Steel who had brought his craft down to their level.

"You're a techie?" Steel asked Batgirl.

"Yeah. Plus I have an eidetic memory." Batgirl wasn't the only one, but Sakura saw no reason to bring that up.

"Alright, this is good." Steel continued. "Superman tasked me to disable War World's guns, so—"

"Wait." Batman interrupted causing them all to look at him. Sakura could tell at a glance that something was wrong. And it had to be something major because it was almost impossible to tell when something was bothering the Batman. "You should know…"

"DB?" Sakura questioned. He was starting to scare her and she was certain it showed. He shook his head dismissing her concern.

"You should know that we might not come back."

Sakura saw Batgirl bow her head, but his words Sakura let out a small sigh of relief. He was worried about his protégé. He wasn't going to back out of the battle at the last minute as she had been thinking. She was almost certain they couldn't win this without him.

"Are you kidding me?" Red Hood asked. He wore a red hood hiding all of his features, but whereas BatGirl's bat was gold his was red. Over his costume instead of a cape, he wore a tan coat. It was then that Sakura realized that there was no way she'd blend in with Batman's people.

She didn't even wear the same symbol like Superman and his people and like Batman and his. Sakura closed her eyes once more feeling the loss of her people and her way of life.

"I'm serious. This is the most dangerous-"

Red Hood stepped forward and into Batman's personal space. His manner was threatening and Sakura didn't like it-not even a little. Her hands automatically clenched at her side. "That was the case _every single time_ we walked out of the damn cave. And you're just figuring that out right now? No wonder you've lost so many of us."

It didn't take long, but Sakura had enough.

One does not simply approach Batman threateningly. Especially not while Sakura was around.

So it went without saying that she wasn't going to let the situation go on a second longer. She smoothly maneuvered herself so that she was standing

\+ between Batman and Red Hood. Her back was to Batman, and the Dark Knight made a move to pull her out of the way but she wouldn't allow it. Sakura thought, after her silent refusal to move that he'd take a step back to give her more room, but he didn't. She didn't mind, though. She let her attention focus fully on the man in front of her.

"Red Hood, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and who are you?" Sakura could tell, somehow, that he knew exactly who she was but was just being an ass about it. She felt her lip start to curl into a snarl.

"Kunoichi. I'd like to say it's a pleasure, but as it stands I'm not quite sure about that."

"Likewise."

Sakura took a deep breath and then smiled grimly. She had a few things she needed to get off her chest before they went off to battle.


	54. TheGirlWhoGotSupermanandBatmantoAgree

**The Girl Who Got Superman and Batman to Agree  
**

* * *

Superman watched as Sakura pulled herself up and stood straight and tall. Her eyes were full of fire and he could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. She was really angry. He thought about interfering, but then he didn't want her to turn that anger on him. He'd figured Red Hood would be fine…or dead.

He was rather fond of a happy Sakura and in this instance he wasn't willing to take a bullet for someone he didn't know. Superman focused on Bruce to see how he was reacting to the little ninja and his friend who had anger management issues.

Batman had more control over his physical and mental state than any other human he had ever met but he could hear his heart pound like a thunderclap. He had been about to lose it but Sakura's interference kept him from doing just that. Superman didn't know what his history was with Red Hood, but it was obvious that it wasn't a good one. If he asked, he was certain Batman would tell him to mind his own business…but he might tell Sakura.

Superman debated whether or not he should have Sakura ask at a later time, but he dismissed the idea because he knew if she did she wouldn't tell him. Sakura was a keeper of secrets. Maybe that had something to do with her ninja background, but sometimes it was like pulling teeth to get information out of her.

"Where I come from Red, there is a Master and there is an apprentice. I don't know how things go in this world, but where I come from a Master is respected-even if they are slightly disreputable. I don't know what issues you have with Batman. In fact, I don't even care what they are, but as long as I'm around you're going to give him the respect that he deserves as being your teacher."

"You don't know _anything _about us. How dare you-"

Sakura flicked Red Hood's chest with her finger and Superman knew it hurt because she had done the same to him before and it had stung. Superman raised his hand and rubbed his chest in empathy.

"I dare because I care about the man at my back and I respect him as the Master he is. So climb off the horse you rode in here on and act like the man you think you are. You chose this life-and so did everyone else he mentored. This life comes with risk and he's only reminding you of that. You'd do well to listen to him. So make a decision now. Are you staying or are you going because the last thing we need is someone on our side who's a troublemaker."

Superman watched as Batman put his hand on Kunoichi's back, but had to turn and look away. It seemed painfully intimate and he didn't want to see that between them. He didn't want anything to remind him of her feelings for Batman. And then suddenly he got his own much-needed distraction.

Moving swiftly through the air was a ball of white that came hurtling towards him knocking into his chest. Superman at once realized what he had in his arms and he started to smile but stopped short as a thought occurred to him.

"Krypto! What are you doing here? Kal where have you been keeping him?" Superman didn't get a chance to answer Kara because he saw Sakura rushing to his side. He had missed Red Hood's answer, but Superman could see the tension in Batman was gone. A part of him was slightly disappointed that he missed the tail end of that confrontation.

Sakura looked at Krypto amazed and then glanced at him hopefully. "He can fly too?" Clark nodded. "That's amazing. May I pet him?"

Superman reached out to Sakura and grabbed her hand bringing her closer. Together they rubbed Krypto and Superman made sure Krypto sniffed Sakura's hand so that he could catch her scent before he answered Supergirl's question.

"He was with Superboy."

"Oh," Supergirl said softly which oddly enough drew Sakura's attention. She looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Superboy? Another part of your family?"

"Yes," Superman replied.

"What's going on? Why do you two look so down?" Red Hood inquired.

"Superboy's maybe dead," Supergirl said and Superman felt a pang go through his heart. He hadn't heard from Superboy in a while. He didn't like that Krypto came to search for him. That didn't bode well. And with Superboy on his mind, he made a decision.

"Look. It always surprises me to say it out loud, but Batman's right. This is too dangerous. Most of you…you're not going to make it. We should rethink this. Batman, Kunoichi and I can handle this on our own. " In Superman's mind, they were a part of the Justice League. They had signed on to take on this sort of danger. None of the others had. They had no right to drag them into this mess.

It was then that Krypto pulled out of Sakura's embrace and turned to him and growled. Sakura laughed and rose to her feet.

"I don't think Krypto agrees with you, Superman," Sakura said and Batgirl backed her up.

"Yeah, I don't know about everybody else, but if the dog's going, I'm sure as hell not staying behind."

Superman exchanged a glance with Batman. He was filled with a bit of dread knowing that the important people in his life were in danger.

"Don't worry, Batgirl." Sakura said, "We aren't going to make you." Sakura strolled up to him and Batman and put a hand on each of their shoulders, "Are we boys?"

Superman was no idiot. He knew they were done for if Kunoichi wouldn't even side with them on this. It was then that he looked into her eyes and he realized that what she had said to Red Hood applied to him too. They knew the risks. It was their decision to make. He had asked them for help. He had to let them make the decision as to whether they would or not.

"Kunoichi you are going to be the death of me."

It was another one of the few things that he and Batman wholeheartedly agreed on.


	55. The Girl Who Was Reckless

**The Girl Who Was Reckless**

* * *

Before they departed for Jochi's spacecraft, which had moved to outer space, Sakura told Batman and Superman her concerns on wearing either one of their symbols. Even if they somehow produced a way for her to do so she wouldn't. She was a Haruno and a proud shinobi of the Leaf. She wouldn't pretend to be anything else.

Batman brushed off her concern. He told her, "Bat or not. I claim you as one of us. I dare anyone to say otherwise."

His response made Sakura happy. It was nice to feel like she belonged even if she really didn't.

* * *

Steel's spacecraft flew those of them who couldn't fly on their own to Jochi. Superman, Supergirl, and Krypto flew ahead of them which made sense to Sakura since if there were any traps they would be more likely to survive them.

"This thing's generating an atmosphere." Superman told them through his communicator. Sakura turned her head to Batman and nudged him slightly. He turned his head and looked at her. "Ask him if it's breathable."

Batman and Superman spoke simultaneously. "Is it breathable?"

"Yes."

Sakura smiled because she forgot that he could hear her just fine without Batman's communicators. "But it's a little messy. Steel, Batgirl. There is plenty of debris to hide in here. Deploy."

They had decided that if Sakura was going to be claimed as part of Batman's Clan then their numbers were circumspect. There were eight of them if you included Krypto, and Superman assured her that Krypto had to be included because he was more than just a dog. Sakura who was used to dealing with summons understood that. Animals that could carry their weight in a fight wasn't something new to her. It was decided that once they arrived Steel and Batgirl would go inside, disarm their weapons, and do whatever else that would help protect the Earth. The rest of them would stay and fight as needed.

"Got it." Steel answered as he and Batgirl left the ship. "We'll see you on the inside."

They left just in time because a short while later someone appeared before Superman and held a weapon at his chest. Sakura didn't think. She just left the ship unaware that Batman had called her trying to stop her.

Sakura arrived at Superman's side in time to hear him say, "We were summoned by Jochi." The weapon was lowered and the man dropped several small devices in Superman's hand. Superman passed one to Sakura who looked at it cautiously.

"What are these?" She asked warily. She didn't like the thought of holding on to something that invaders from another planet gave her. For all she knew it could explode at any second. Superman took one look at Sakura's face and she could tell he knew what was thinking. She looked at him petulantly as he plucked the device out of her hand and examined it.

"It has a tiny quantum computer inside. The only output is audio."

"Sweet translators!" Red Hood said while putting his device in his ear. Sakura blinked surprised at Red Hood's sudden arrival. She wondered briefly if he had followed her after she left the ship.

She didn't ask because she was distracted by Superman who raised an eyebrow at Sakura before he smiled at her devilishly. She snatched the communicator out of his hand and put it in her ear and the words being spoken suddenly became clear to her.

"Pze isa widt ktua must be the Earthlings that come for the sacrifice, correct?"

Sakura scowled as the words became clear to her. She turned her head and looked at Superman who merely shrugged off their words. "For all we know they could be right."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Sakura groused and she saw Superman reach to put his arm over her shoulders, but for some reason he stopped himself. Sakura frowned disturbed for reasons she didn't understand.

"Jochi is a little busy right now fighting for leadership of War World."

Batman stepped forward letting Sakura know he had abandoned caution and joined them. "I thought Jochi was in charge here."

Sakura thought that too, but then she hadn't been there when Superman met him. She could be wrong.

The guard who stopped them answered, "There was a disagreement in the Council of Lords. Now we have a full blown succession tournament. Alas, Jochi's the only one in the Council of Lords who advocated against incinerating your planet from the beginning. The judges have the big gun ready to fire whenever the new leader commands it, which should be soon. The large fellow there actually likes eating humans." Sakura briefly glanced at the fight and looked back at her comrades.

A dark look passed over Red Hood's face. "Maybe they'll just kill this Jochi and solve our problem for us."

Sakura scowled. "That's not going to solve anything, Red." If anything it was a quick way to have the Earth destroyed.

The guard smirked at Sakura and turned his head and looked at a battle that was going on. A platform hovered in the center of what appeared to be a dilapidated stadium. The roar of the crowd as well as screams for blood reached their ears. Jochi was fighting a guy maybe ten times his size and was having his hindquarters handed to him. It looked like he was currently in the middle of having all of his bones crushed in a bear hug.

Red Hood grunted. Kunoichi, Batman, and Superman turned to face each other to have a powwow.

"This changes things a bit." Superman said stating the obvious which made Sakura snort.

"Well, our plans always had to be flexible." Batman said and Sakura rolled her eyes before exchanging a look with Red Hood. He nodded when he caught her gaze and without further ado he joined the fray.

"Red Hood! Wait!" Batman shouted.

Sakura shook her head. "It's too late for that now. We have two choices. We either help him or Earth is destroyed."

Sakura then disappeared from their side and went to join Red Hood.

* * *

Kara let out a laugh and said, "Ha! Let's do this." But Superman grabbed her before she could move.

"No, Kara!"

Superman turned his head and looked at where Sakura had gone. He made a valiant effort to keep his heart from bursting from his chest. He wanted to go join Sakura himself, but he knew he had to be cautious. They were in unknown territory. He couldn't be reckless. And in the future he be damned if he let Sakura be reckless again.

Batman turned his head and looked and Superman and said, "Don't worry. She'll be fine." Before he disappeared.

Superman muttered under his breath causing Kara to turn and look at him puzzled, "She damned well better be."


	56. The Girl Who Joined the Tournament

**The Girl Who Joined The Tournament**

* * *

It was like they had coordinated the attack. The second Red Hood landed on the platform he used his energy blades in an attempt to take out the legs of Jochi's opponent. Sakura landed on top of his shoulder using her chakra to break the bones there. The giant let out a loud scream and fell to his knees dropping Jochi in the process. Jochi didn't stay down. In fact, he rolled to his feet and rushed his opponent and snapped his neck before he could recover. Sakura noted grimly that Jochi had a bloodthirsty grin on his face that made her grind her teeth.

For some reason, she was reminded of the chunin exams and a young version of Gaara.

Jochi's opponent fell to the ground with a dull thud.

"And stay down!" Red Hood said and Sakura strolled over closer to him. It was preferable being near Red Hood than Jochi whom she didn't trust in the slightest.

The crowd began to 'boo' and Sakura reasoned that it was because they weren't going to get the opportunity to kill a bunch of people. She smirked.

"_Cheater!"_

"_Kill them all!"_

Sakura raised her fists and prepared herself for battle. She'd fight them all. In the recent months, she had adjusted to fighting against seemingly insurmountable odds and this didn't seem any different. Three figures alighted on the makeshift battlegrounds to take them all out. However, before anyone could attack she heard Batman growl, "_No!_" Fire blazed around them separating Sakura, Red Hood, and Jochi from their attackers.

Sakura looked up in the sky a smile alighting her lips as Batman fell from the skies. "_Beware the Batman Clan_." Sakura bit back a snort at his words because suddenly Batman was on the platform with them and surrounded by the flames he had created. In those seconds Batman was utterly terrifying and Sakura knew that it had been intentional. Batman wanted his enemies to fear him which was a major difference between him and Superman. Superman wanted them to respect the law. Sakura had a feeling that in War World fear was going to be the best strategy.

"Who, who are you?" One of Sakura's would-be attackers asked as Batman emerged from the flames unscathed.

"All you need to know is that _I_ defeated Mongul, Father of Jochi." Sakura kept her face carefully blank. The three of them had defeated Mogul, but it was probably wise if that information didn't become public knowledge. "So I claim authority over Jochi. He's part of my clan now. And this victory is ours."

Red Hood looked at Jochi and said, "You're welcome." Jochi chuckled and Sakura said, "Really Red?" He ignored her and Sakura struggled not to hit him.

An official of the Council of Lords rose to his feet from where he watched the battle.

"Jochi, as tournament judge I must record your answer. Do you accept this stranger's claim?"

The crowd had quieted and Sakura knew something important was happening. Sakura moved away from Red Hood and closer to Batman since the flames had died down, in time to hear Jochi say, "If I refuse they'll kill us all."

Batman said, "Well, then, you've got an interesting decision to make."

Sakura followed up by saying, "Make the one that keeps us alive or I'll kill you before they get the chance to." Sakura ignored Red Hood's laughter and Batman's dark look.

:::

Deeper inside the spacecraft a disguised Steel and Batgirl walked through the crowded halls of War World. Aliens of different sizes and shapes mused aloud on events that had just taken place. Those musings had prompted the duo to contact Superman to find out what was going on.

"Superman, we're in." Superman sighed and said, "At least something's going right."

:::

"_The judges have ruled! The son of Mongul survives the round and his Batman Clan is hereby formally enrolled in the tournament."_

_:::_

"What the hell is going on out there?" Steel questioned only to be stunned silent by Superman's reply.

"Batman and his Clan are being formally enrolled in the tournament." Steel and Batgirl exchanged a look that clearly said that things were getting real. Superman sighed. "Let me know when you've tapped in."

:::

Superman watched as Supergirl turned to him. She placed her hands on her hips as if she knew she needed to prepare for a battle. "Kal we have to sign up."

"Supergirl, Red Hood and Sakura just narrowly avoided becoming an accessory to murder. We don't kill."

Superman and Kara watched as Batman and Sakura walked away with Jochi leaning on them heavily.

"But Jochi's injured, and Batman and Red Hood are only human."

"They have Kunoichi and she's more than enough. She will heal Jochi if she feels it is necessary. If more than that is required we'll give help if they need it."

Superman watched as Kara's eyes narrowed. "Right. Break the rules of Warworld and give them an excuse to fire their big gun. We're here to save as many lives as we can. The best way to do that is if one of us wins Kal. Besides, you're acting pretty iffy where Kunoichi is concerned. One would think that you'd be itching to find a way to protect her."

Superman folded his arms across his chest and rose to his full right. "You don't know what you're talking about Supergirl."

Kara scoffed.

"I'm younger than you Kal, not dumber. I know desire when I see it."

"It doesn't matter what you see Kara. Kunoichi's not…we're not like that."

"Because of Wonder Woman?"

"No…because of Batman."

Kara stared at him incredulously for a few seconds. "Wait. Are you telling me that—"

"Yes," Superman said cutting her words off.

Kara fell silent for a while before saying, "I preferred Wonder Woman anyway and judging from that kiss earlier you do too. You're better off."

Before Superman could reply he was interrupted by a voice coming through his communicator.

"Superman this is Steel. We've tapped in. But even with Batgirl memorizing a hundred alien circuit boards in a minute this is going to take a while to figure out."

Superman heard Batgirl say in the background, "Let's just blow it up," and nearly groaned.

"Do what you have to do and work quickly. Supergirl and I are joining the tournament."

* * *

**Authors Log: So I'm going on hiatus in September and November. That's going to change the update schedule but I haven't figured out how yet so if you get an extra chapter this month don't be surprised. For some reason I can't let Ablaze fall behind. :P  
**


	57. TheGirl WhoFoughtWellWiththeBatandExBird

**The Girl Who Fought Well With the Bat &amp; Ex-Bird**

* * *

Sakura healed Jochi and after that, it became easy for them to win battle after battle. She noted it before with Batman, but it seemed to Sakura that she was able to work seamlessly with Red Hood as well. Maybe the reason behind that was because he had trained with Batman so Red Hood's style seemed familiar to her. She wasn't sure, but it didn't matter because it worked. She wasn't the only one that noticed.

"_All hail the Batman Clan!"_

Not everyone on War World was hoping for their quick demise anymore. As they forged ahead there were those in the audience who respected their skill in battle and their flawless teamwork. It kept a grim smile on Sakura's face while she kept calm and fought on.

They were in the midst of a battle against creatures that made Sakura's flesh crawl. There were three of them and they looked like large green insects.

It made Sakura wonder why she had to keep having to fight bug creatures. It was like the world was conspiring against her delicate sensibilities. And these were worse looking than Darkseid's minions. She suspected they were some demented kindred of the grasshopper but speculating on it gave her goose bumps.

Upon the beginning of the battle, Sakura punched one in the chest and took it down easily. The problem was that when her hand went through its chest the creatures innards began to burn through her gloves. Sakura hissed and tried to remove her gloves quickly while not getting anything on her skin. She was mostly successful. A drop touched her hand tearing a cry from her throat. It felt like acid was eating through her skin slowly and tortuously. She hoped it wasn't acid because if so her next actions would be very idiotic.

Sakura knew immediately when she made the sound it was a mistake. She glanced around and saw Red Hood watching her instead of paying attention to the battle around them. Behind Hood one of the creatures was seconds away from cleaving his head off. Sakura's heart leapt into her chest. Sakura opened her mouth to warn Hood, but Batman beat her to it by throwing one of his batarangs and cutting off the offending appendage. The creature made a screeching noise that made Sakura want to claw her ears out at the offending sound.

"Hood! Kunoichi! Pay attention!" Batman growled and Sakura automatically dropped to the ground and rolled out the way knowing she had been seconds away from an early death. Sakura jumped to her feet her fingers moving swiftly.

"Batman watch my back!" And suddenly he was at her side giving her time to heal the injury that was getting worse by the second because first, she had to pull water from the air using one of her trusty ninjutsu in order to rinse off the wound before actually healing it.

"You don't have time to heal during a battle, Kunoichi." Batman tossed out and yet he continued to protect her allowing her to do just that.

"I do if I want to keep my hand. Their insides feel like acid. Remind me after this to explain battle strategy and the Healer's role in it."

"You already have. Twice." Batman and Sakura dodged a claw that took a swipe at their heads. "And you're needed in battle not sitting on the sidelines waiting for someone to be injured."

Sakura tried not to beam at his words but she couldn't help herself.

"So in the future," Batman said throwing an explosive at one of their enemies and blowing off another appendage. "You need to learn how to do both simultaneously."

Sakura blinked slowly as she had never thought about that before. It was an interesting thought. She wondered if she could do it.

:::

The battle ended with 'The Batman Clan' victorious once more. The four of them stood together, united briefly when Jochi stated, "The three of you fight well together."

Red Hood replied, "We've had a lot of practice."

"Why does he help you?"

It was Sakura that answered, "It's his ninja way. You don't question it. You just appreciate it."

"He also spares his enemies and yet you two do not."

Red Hood let out a mocking laugh, "It's kind of a habit with him."

Jochi informed them calmly. "It's stupid." Sakura wasn't even going to touch that one. She had already had this battle when they formed the League initially. "When you don't kill them, they'll just come back more hateful than ever."

"He's actually got a point."

Sakura thought about the Kazekage from Suna and said, "Not always. Sometimes they change. Sometimes they become a comrade. And sometimes they become fiercer than they were before just in a good way."

Jochi and Red Hood just looked at her silently until Batman approached them.

"You don't think people can change?" The question was directed at Hood and yet for some reason Hood was looking at Sakura and not the person who asked it, Batman.

"I dunno. You and I always seem to revert to form." Sakura narrowed her eyes at Hood and he merely shrugged letting her know he was merely answering the question and not trying to start a fight.

Batman turned his attention to the newest member of the Batman Clan. "Jochi, you didn't attack the Earth when your council demanded it. Why?"

"My father always said change is for the weak. Look what it got him."

It got him encased in Superman's Phantom Zone and while Sakura didn't know what it was like she didn't want to be imprisoned there.

"There's hope for you yet."

The four of them moved off the platform as they were dismissed when no one rose to their feet to continue the battle. "I'm not done yet," Jochi announced in a way that unnerved Sakura. "If you really want to save your world you are the one who must change Batman. In the final round of the tournament, the rules are a little more stringent."

That sounded entirely too ominous for Sakura's taste.

* * *

**a/n: I've announced before that the author's choice version of Ablaze is ongoing on Archive of our own. Well, for those who are interested the Batman version of Ablaze recently started on wattpad. And if you don't hear from me on August 25th then I'll catch you guys in October.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
